¿Nuevo año sin problemas?, ¡Todo lo contrario!
by AngeRebeloCP
Summary: Post DH. Harry, Ron y Hermione vuelven para continuar su último año con sus amigos, pero como no todo puede estar en calma para el chico de la cicatriz, aparecen nuevos problemas que deberán resolver y nuevos enemigos a los que enfrentar.
1. La bienvenida a Hogwarts

Hooolaaa Este es mi primer fic*-* y estoy muy emocionada la verdad, esta historia la había escrito hace muchísimo tiempo y tenía dudas sobre si subirla o no, pero de todas formas ahí les va!, se ubica luego de los acontecimientos en HP and the DH y perdónenme si quedó algo OCC, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, de todas formas me dirán en un review si quedó bien o no y si quieren que lo continúe ;D

Sin más que decir les dejo con el cap 1!

**Capitulo 1: **_**La Bienvenida a Hogwarts…**_

Era una mañana agitada en el andén 93/4, ya que el año escolar se había atrasado debido a la reconstrucción del castillo, era 15 de Septiembre y los alumnos esperaban con ansias el nuevo año que comenzaría dentro de poco, sobre todo con la notica que tendrían 3 nuevos estudiantes de intercambio, que venían desde muy lejos.

Por su parte Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes decidieron continuar con su último año escolar, muy a pesar de las quejas de Ron quién decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que habían derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, y no le encontraba sentido a pasar un año más de tortuosa escuela.

Los tres amigos se encontraban ya en el tren y emprendieron la tarea de encontrar un compartimiento vacío, luego de caminar por aproximadamente 15 minutos encontraron uno, aunque no tan vacío como esperaban.

_-¡Hola!-_ Saludo una muchacha de cabellos rubios muy alegremente y con aire soñador que sostenía un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso.

_-¡Luna!-_Gritaron los tres chicos entre sorprendidos y alegres de encontrarla allí.

Rápidamente ocuparon los asientos vacíos y entablaron conversación con la rubia quién estaba emocionada que sus amigos también estuvieran allí y como ella, decidieran continuar con sus estudios ese año…

_-¿Has sabido algo sobre Neville, Luna?-_preguntó Hermione mientras guardaba su maleta- _Emm pues... creo que lo vi sentarse junto con Dean y Seamus unos compartimientos más adelante-_ Respondió la chica sin apartar la vista del periódico que leía.

-_Valla al menos no somos los únicos anormales que decidieron continuar con la escuela_- refunfuñaba Ron con cara de fastidio mientras sacaba un Sándwich de su maleta y comenzaba a devorarlo.

-_Anormal serás tú Ronald, es lo más sensato, ya que el año pasado no pudimos por culpa de Quién tu sabes, además es genial que todos volvamos a la escuela-_ lo reprendía Hermione mientras Luna y Harry observaban la escena.

-_Sí claro, lo dices porque eres una cerebrito_- decía Ron quién no controlaba su mal genio de ese día.

-_Pero así me quieres tú-_ contraataco Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Ron enseguida suavizaba su expresión para tomarla de la mano y darle un suave beso mientras decía con una sonrisa- _Por supuesto_-.

Luna se limitaba a sonreír y leer el periódico. Harry por su parte escuchaba la plática de sus amigos y pensaba que por fin podrían relajarse en Hogwarts ese último año, ya que todas las posibles amenazas estaban erradicadas por la derrota del Señor Tenebroso hacía ya casi un año. Cuando de repente un movimiento sacó de sus cavilaciones al chico, el tren estaba arrancando y cada vez estaría más cerca de su hogar, el lo consideraba así ya que sólo en Hogwarts se sentía bien y seguro, a pesar de cualquier problema que ocurriera.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo y por todo el tren habían estudiantes hablando sobre los 3 nuevos chicos de intercambio, a Harry realmente no le parecía la gran cosa, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por cómo serían esos chicos o chicas, rápidamente esto se desvaneció cuando Ginny entro al compartimiento a saludarlos, vagamente se daba cuenta que venía acompañada por Neville, quién también los saludo y se quedaron platicando; Harry por su parte se maravillaba con Ginny, podía quedarse observándola durante toda su vida y sabría que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo; ahora podría darse el lujo de estar con ella sin el temor a que le pasara algo por culpa suya, ya que el muchacho estaba confiado en que ahora su vida sería realmente distinta y no tendría problemas nunca más…. O al menos eso esperaba...

En ese momento, Ginny lo sorprendió observándola, le sonrió ampliamente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Ron se percató de este intercambio y bufó enojado, y se desquitó dándole un gran mordisco a su 3er Sándwich.

Más tarde. Cuando se encontraban muy cerca de la estación de Hogsmade, Luna preguntó:

_-¿Qué les parece la idea de los estudiantes de intercambio?-_ Dijo la chica mientras ponía cara pensativa.-_Pues no lo sé, me parece genial que traigan nuevos estudiantes, así podremos conocer más personas-_ Decía un emocionado Neville, mientras un Harry embelesado con Ginny no se dio cuenta que el tren frenaba y cayó de boca contra el asiento de enfrente, golpeándose la cabeza, levantándose muy rojo y rápidamente mientras sus compañeros salían del compartimiento, el único que se percató de este incidente fue Ron, quien enseguida lo ayudó a levantarse mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Cuando salieron del tren se encontraron con Hagrid quién los saludo efusivamente con la mano mientras guiaba a los alumnos de primero hacia los botes, ellos le devolvieron el saludo y se encaminaron hacia los carruajes tirados por Thestrals, una especie de caballos alados invisibles, sólo aquellos que han presenciado la muerte pueden verlos. Harry y los demás subieron a los carruajes platicando sobre cosas sin sentido mientras esperaban el banquete de bienvenida, valla que Harry estaba hambriento, en el tren no le dio tiempo siquiera de comprar algo por el viaje, o tal vez no presto atención cuando la señora del carrito pasaba, todo por quedarse mirando a Ginny, bueno eso no importaba, el punto es que tenía hambre y sólo contaba los minutos para llegar al Gran Comedor. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Ginny, el chico empezaba a reprocharse a sí mismo por ser tan dependiente de ella, claro, estaba enamorado; era un adolescente y tenía hormonas a flor de piel, aunque tampoco era esa la excusa, también quería arreglar las cosas con ella, y a la menor oportunidad lo haría, si señor _-¡Claro que sí!-_ Se decía a sí mismo el chico mientras iban de camino a sus habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor a alistarse para el banquete, sin querer esto lo había dicho en voz alta y ahora Ron y Neville que estaban con él subiendo las escaleras lo miraban como si estuviera loco, Harry los ignoro olímpicamente y llegó a la habitación.

Después de estar listos para el banquete, Harry y Ron prácticamente corrieron hacia el Gran Comedor, Neville llego exhausto por tener que seguir a los 2 chicos tanto tiempo corriendo, finalmente localizaron a los demás que ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios, Ron al lado de Hermione, Neville del otro lado junto a Seamus y Harry al lado de Ginny, cosa que Ron no pasó desapercibida y frunció el ceño profundamente. Acto seguido, McGonagall se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a hablarles a los estudiantes, los saludo y les anunció lo que ya todos sabían pero querían escuchar:

-Como ya todos saben este año tenemos a 3 estudiantes de intercambio- Comenzó la profesora con aire soñador-Quiero que le demos la bienvenida a: Lyo Romannov, Amanda Malfoy y a Samantha Morrigan.- Decía emocionada- También tenemos a un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Denle también la bienvenida al profesor Stefan Alucard, y suerte profesor.- Terminó de decir McGonagall

Todo el mundo los aplaudió, los 3 chicos y al profesor que se levantaron de sus asientos, el chico de nombre Lyo era Alto, Rubio, con unos extraños ojos de color Gris, de piel pálida y facciones juveniles, un aire de autoridad lo envolvía y le daba un toque serio; una de las chicas, Amanda era una esbelta rubia de unos ojos Azules de color igual al mar, facciones de modelo y un aire de suficiencia que le daba el propio aspecto de los Malfoy, ambos 2 estaban muy ruborizados, mientras que la otra, Samantha era pelinegra, piel pálida y de facciones sorprendentemente hermosas a pesar de estar marcadas por una mueca de aburrimiento, su expresión era de indiferencia pura y la hacía ver como si todo eso le aburriera de sobre manera, mientras que el profesor, tenía un semblante frío y calculador, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, y su expresión era de incomodidad.

_-¡Es idea mía o esa chica que esta allá-_ señaló a la rubia Amanda- _es pariente del mocoso Malfoy!-_ Decía Ron impresionado.- _Al parecer sí_- Respondió Harry mirando a la chica con cierto interés, esta lo capturo y le giño un ojo coquetamente. Harry se ruborizo al tiempo que sentía un fuerte dolor en el pie izquierdo producto del pisotón que le acababa de propinar Ginny, quién ahora lo agarro por el brazo territorialmente. El chico no entendía aquello, y decidió olvidarlo, aunque lo que le había hecho Ginny ni se comparaba con la patada que le propino Hermione a Ron por no dejar de mirar a Amanda como un completo idiota, ahora se quejaba y agarraba su pierna por debajo de la mesa, al tiempo que maldecía a Draco Malfoy **(N/A: Sólo dios y yo sabemos el porqué ;D xd!)**.

Neville observaba esto divertido mientras que no dejaba de mirar a Samantha, que a pesar de estar sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y el tener que girar completamente su torso para hacerlo, no le incomodaba.

A la mañana siguiente después de clases en la sala común, Hermione estaba emocionada gritando a los 4 vientos que dentro de 3 días sería su cumpleaños nº 18 y su fiesta, a la que por supuesto estaban invitados sus amigos y los Weasley, sin contar sus padres, la fiesta se realizaría en un salón de Hogsmade, sería una fiesta de disfraces por lo que Harry estaba preocupado, nunca en su vida había ido a una fiesta así y mucho menos sabía de que disfrazarse por lo que le pidió ayuda a Ron cuando estaban en su dormitorio, era obvio que su amigo iría, era el novio de Hermione, y también el que tenía más probabilidad de saber cómo eran las fiestas de disfraces de los magos…

_-Bueno colega es casi igual a las que hacen los muggles-_ Decía Ron luego que él le pregunto cómo eran las fiestas de disfraces en el mundo mágico_- lo único que las diferencia es que en las de nosotros, los disfraces a veces suelen tener magia, y parecer muy reales-_ Había dicho mientras comía una Gragea de Todos los Sabores y le pasaba el empaque a Harry._-Ahh… Entonces... Puedo disfrazarme de lo que yo quiera e ir, ¿como si fuera una fiesta normal?- _Pregunto este mientras también comía una Gragea pero enseguida la escupía: le había tocado una con sabor a barro_.- Exacto, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar un disfraz rápido para no estar apurados el día de la fiesta.-_Dijo Ron mientras ponía cara de fastidio_- Mañana podríamos ir al callejón Diagon y comprar los disfraces-_ ofreció Harry recordando que mañana tendrían día libre a pesar de ser Jueves. Así siguieron hablando hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, en la mañana se dirigieron junto con Neville, Ginny y Luna a comprar sus respectivos disfraces, cuando llegaron a la tienda, la dependienta les ofreció varios modelos, pero ninguno llamó la atención de Harry, hasta que oyó que Ginny compraría uno de princesa griega, el se decidió por uno de gladiador y al ver que Ron tampoco se decidía le sugirió que fuera de emperador, este aceptó mientras que Neville por su parte eligió uno más convencional como lo era el de Doctor; ni Luna ni Ginny dejaron ver sus disfraces, con la excusa de que querían mantenerlos en secreto hasta que llegara la hora de la fiesta, lo mismo paso con Hermione, quién se había ido con sus padres a elegir el suyo, pero en el mundo muggle.

Salieron de la tienda, y se fueron a comprar los regalos para Hermione, Ron por su parte no le compró nada, alegando que ya él había comprado el regalo para su novia, Harry le compro un libro, luna le había comprado un micropuff, Ginny y Neville también habían comprado sus regalos por lo que regresaron al castillo para guardarlos y platicar, La fiesta era en parejas, por lo que Harry invitó a Ginny y Ron iría con Hermione, eso no cabe duda, Luna no había querido decir con quién iría, Neville había invitado a Cho Chang; lo que sorprendió a todos, porque aunque su amigo no les hubiera dicho; secretamente sabían que a quién Neville quería invitar, era a Samantha Morrigan.


	2. La fiesta de Hermione

Hoolaa estoy de vuelta ;D aqui está el segundo cap, OJO es un poooco empalagoso!, espero les guste!

Disclaimer: Ya saben, HP no me pertenece blah, blah, blah es de Rowling, blah!, :D

Ahí les va!.

**Capitulo 2: **_**La Fiesta de Hermione…**_

Todo estaba listo el anterior día a la fiesta, casi todos los de Gryffindor irían y en la sala común no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese la fiesta de Hermione Granger, los 3 chicos se dirigían al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era la primera hora y aparte, con un nuevo profesor, mientras caminaban platicaban sobre cómo sería su nuevo profesor por lo que Ron dijo:

-_Sólo espero que no sea igual a Snape cuando nos daba pociones…_- Se mofaba mientras sus dos amigos reían.- _aunque no lo sé…-_Continuó.- _Desde que lo vi el primer día siempre ha tenido una cara como si le faltaran unas buenas horas de sueño-_ Decía mientras entraban, el aula estaba empezando a llenarse y el profesor todavía no llegaba; pasados 20 minutos, por fin apareció por la puerta, entro con sigilo sin siquiera saludarlos y se sentó en el escritorio, reviso unos papeles y se digno a hablarles…

_-Buenos días clase, abran sus libros en la página 115, y redacten un informe sobre el capitulo, quiero la primera parte del informe en mi escritorio cuando haya terminado la clase; la segunda parte se las dejo de tarea, aunque si lo terminan… pueden entregarlo y largarse.-_ Hablo con una voz inexpresiva, fría y légida al tiempo que los miraba con ojos entrecerrados, luego se dedico a acomodar una pequeña colección de monedas que tenía… aquella expresión asusto a más de uno, entre ellos a Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quejaba para sus adentros, en el primer día de clases tenía que redactar un informe sobre Hinkypunks, Genial, adiós tiempo libre; se decía a si mismo mientras empezaba con el informe. Pasadas las 2 Horas había terminado milagrosamente todo el informe, con ayuda de Hermione claro, ella apenas en 1 hora lo había hecho completo y estaba entregado, por lo que Harry pudo respirar tranquilo, no tendría tarea ese día después de todo…

-_Uff pero que tipo más pesado.-_ Se quejaba Ron mientras caminaban a Pociones.- _Ni qué lo digas nos deja tarea y ni siquiera nos explica el contenido._- Decía Harry apoyando la queja de su amigo.-_Ustedes sí se quejan, sin mi ayuda no habrían podido terminar a tiempo y tendrían tarea que hacer.-_ Decía Hermione con un aire entre divertido y de suficiencia; sus dos amigos la miraron y solamente negaban la cabeza con resignación, aunque sonriendo. Estando ya en la sala común, después de clases Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar sobre la fiesta, que tendría lugar al día siguiente, mientras trataban de probarse sus disfraces…

-_Ron…- _Llamó Harry a su amigo después de todo_-¿Sí Harry?-_ Pregunto este al escucharlo.- _¿Qué le compraste a Hermione?, no veo nada por aquí y tu dijiste ya que lo tenías.-_ Pregunto el muchacho mientras el otro sonreía como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.-_Harry es una sorpresa, en realidad no le compré nada; el regalo que le daré ya lo tenía incluso antes de que derrotaras a Quién tu sabes.-_ Decía su amigo. Incluso meses después de la muerte de Voldemort, seguían llamándolo "Quien tu sabes", eso era algo que le molestaba pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para quitarles esa maña.- _Ahh…-_ se limito a responder mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que su amigo le regalaría a Hermione, cuando este lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole algo que lo hizo caer de la cama del dormitorio.-_Harry, ¿Tú piensas volver con mi hermana no es así?-_ Dijo Ron al tiempo que veía como su amigo se caía y se levantaba rápido para contestar un poco ruborizado.- _Pues… yo… Sí, pienso volver con Ginny, ahora que no hay peligros a los que enfrentar y nada que le pueda pasar por mi culpa, de hecho, en la fiesta de Hermione se lo pediré.-_ Contesto el muchacho sin pensarlo 2 veces, mientras su amigo lo miraba con seriedad y agregaba.-_Esta bien… Tienes mi permiso, pero si le vuelves a romper el corazón Harry… No respondo, yo sólo quiero su felicidad y me he dado cuenta que es a tu lado, sólo cuídala amigo y hazla feliz… Buenas Noches Harry.- _Finalizo mientras se despedía con una mano para dormir, Harry también se despidió de él mientras se recostaba pensando _–"¿Cómo le haría para decirle a Ginny?"-_ Tendría que aprovechar que iría a la fiesta con él, a decir verdad, siempre había estado esperando ese momento desde que derrotó a Voldemort, ahora prácticamente vivía en La Madriguera y aunque parezca raro, nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad con Ginny, siempre eran interrumpidos por alguien o pasaba algo que no los dejaba hablar, pero ahora, se prometía a sí mismo el muchacho, así tuviese que gritarlo a los 4 vientos mañana, el y Ginny estarían juntos otra vez; con esa idea en la cabeza, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo esperaba que fueran las 7:00 de la noche para ir a la fiesta, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid para decirle, cuando llegaron este no estaba, había salido por lo que decidieron esperarlo, hasta que Ron se cansó y los 3 amigos se fueron de allí dejándole a Hagrid una carta donde le decían lo de la fiesta.

Estando ya en el castillo y siendo las 3 de la tarde, Hermione se fue a preparar lo de la fiesta, no dejó que ninguno de sus amigos la ayudará, alegando que quería que fuera sorpresa, ellos por su parte se dedicaron a alistar sus disfraces para más tarde cambiarse; las chicas estaban todas en sus dormitorios, alistándose para la fiesta, mientras que los chicos, en la sala común esperando que fuera más tarde para cambiarse, cuando se hicieron las 5:00 en punto, todos subieron a ponerse sus disfraces y alistarse, aún las chicas no salían, mientras los chicos se cambiaban, en la habitación, Harry y Ron platicaban alegremente, aunque este último un poco nervioso…

_-Ya Ron cálmate, vas a hacer temblar toda la torre.-_ se burlaba Harry un tanto harto de que su amigo pareciera una gelatina de tanto temblar_.-Para ti es fácil decirlo amigo, solamente tienes que decirle a Ginny que vuelvan y ya, en cambio lo que yo…-_ se cortó cuando vio que entraba Dean Thomas a la habitación. Ellos eran los únicos que no se habían cambiado todavía.

-_Harry, Ginny te manda a decir que ya está lista, que te está esperando abajo.-_ Decía al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación.- _en cambio lo que tu…. ¿?-_ animó Harry a su amigo para que continuara lo que iba a decir ahora que estaban solos, también para distraerse de la molestia que acaba de sentir en el pecho debido a que Ginny enviara a Dean precisamente a mandarle mensajes, mientras que Ron se asomaba por la puerta y verificaba que no estuviera nadie, cuando se aseguró de aquello dijo:- _En cambio lo que yo voy a regalarle a Hermione es mucho más difícil, simplemente no me puedo mantener quieto.-_ Explicaba al tiempo que terminaba de cambiarse y se dirigía hasta la puerta.- _Ah bueno, y me dirás ¿qué es lo que tanto escondes para regalarle a Hermione?.-_ Preguntaba Harry mientras seguía a su amigo por la puerta hacía la sala común.- _Pues no.-_ Dijo este con una sonrisa.- _es un secreto y además ya sabrás que es, aguanta un rato más.-_ Finalizó mientras que llegaban a la sala común, pero su amigo no lo escucho, estaba totalmente embelesado con Ginny, que tenía la túnica de princesa griega y la característica corona de laureles, se veía realmente hermosa, y al pobre Harry se le olvidó seguir respirando, hasta que su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, cuando volvió en sí, le ofreció el brazo a Ginny y ella lo tomó, así salieron caminando hasta Hogsmade con Ron siguiéndolos, al fin habían llegado, el sitio se veía muy bien, parecía una fiesta de Halloween pero con un toque sutil de princesa, entraron a la fiesta y fueron recibidos por la señora Granger, quien le dio un abrazo a Harry otro a Ron y a Ginny, recibió los regalos y les indicó donde estaba Hermione, quien vestía un traje de Hada, incluso se alzaba unos centímetros del suelo, saludo y abrazo a los 3 y se pusieron a platicar…

_-¡Hermione te luciste esta fiesta esta genial!-_ Decía Ginny_.-Sí, sobre todo Genial para Harry y tú.-_ Agregó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Harry y ella se ruborizaban, y Harry decía_:- Ajá, ¿Por qué no te callas y le das de una vez su regalo a Hermione?, a menos que no le hayas traído nada.-_ Dijo con la misma sonrisa que había puesto Ron y feliz de que su amigo dejara de sonreír y se ruborizara, dicho esto, Ron le dijo algo al oído a Hermione mientras los dos desaparecían entre la multitud.-_No le hagas caso a mi hermano Harry ya sabes cómo es él.-_ Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió, armándose de valor la tomo la mano y le pregunto_- Ehh Ginny... ¿Podemos hablar?-_ ella lo miró con cara de extrañeza y le contesto.- _Claro Harry sígueme.-_ La siguió entre la multitud hasta un rincón del salón donde había poca luz, allí le hizo una seña para que empezara a hablar el muchacho muy nervioso y ruborizado por la cercanía de Ginny le dijo:- _Bien, Ginn estuve pensando esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora que no hay peligros y nada de qué preocuparnos, quisiera saber si tu todavía me quieres, ya que yo no he dejado de hacerlo, me cuesta decirlo pero… eres la chica de mis sueños... y quisiera que… ¿volviéramos a ser novios?…-_ Esto último sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, ella no le contestaba y el estaba empezando a desesperarse, cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar; ella lo callo colocándole un dedo en los labios, el muchacho sorprendido solo pudo escuchar y observar como ella le decía.-_Estaba esperando que dijeras eso hace mucho… y sí, todavía te quiero, incluso más que antes…-_ Y sin más preámbulos lo beso con pasión, el chico en ese instante correspondió el beso, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, hacía ya mucho que deseaba volver a probar los labios de la pelirroja, ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, simplemente, lo recordaría siempre… Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, los dos con unas anchas sonrisas en sus rostros, y se abrazaron al tiempo que decían al unísono: -_Te Amo-_ Hasta que….

_-Oye Harry por fin te encuentro hombre aquí estas…-_ Ron se había quedado paralizado con la escena, luego cuando recobró la compostura pregunto socarronamente alzando una ceja_.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-_ Los dos muchachos se separaron, pero mantuvieron las manos entrelazadas, y Ginny contesto.-_Si Ronald, como siempre… ¡interrumpes todo!-_luego se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo.- _Ya Vuelvo, iré por un Jugo de Calabaza_- A lo que el muchacho contesto.- _Tranquila yo voy…-_ Pero sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro al tiempo que le decía.- _No Harry tu y yo tenemos que hablar.-_ El muchacho arqueó una ceja interrogante y Ginny se escabulló para buscar el jugo, Ron habló mientras que se carcajeaba de la expresión de su amigo.- _Jajajaja Hombre quita esa cara no voy a regañarte, ¡voy es a felicitarte!-_ Su amigo se quedó perplejo al tiempo que escuchaba.-_No te preocupes te dije que te daba permiso con mi hermana y lo mantengo además Hermione te estaba buscando, quiere presentarte a alguien.-_ Harry lo siguió y cuando llegaron con Hermione se dio cuenta quién era, nada más y nada menos que Lyo Romannov acompañado de su amiga Luna, quien vestía un exótico traje como el que se había puesto para aquella fiesta del club de Slughorn tiempo atrás.- _Ah ¡Harry aquí estas!_- Decía Hermione.-_Quiero presentarte a Lyo, el estudiante de intercambio ¿recuerdas?-_ El Muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano al Rubio.- _Mucho gusto Lyo, ojalá y la estés pasando bien en Hogwarts.- _Le dijo sinceramente al tiempo que el otro respondía.-_Si muchas gracias, el placer es mío Harry.-_ Habló con un marcado acento Ruso el muchacho, mientras que Luna se excusaba diciendo que iba a buscar a Ginny y Neville para que lo conocieran, luego de eso, Harry y Lyo se hicieron amigos, el chico era muy sociable aunque un poco tímido, venía desde Rusia, era descendiente de los antiguos Zares Romannov aunque no tenía ninguna relación con la política, sus padres eran multimillonarios y por eso estaba de intercambio en Hogwarts, para alejarse un poco de los lujos y conocer nuevas personas.

La fiesta iba de maravilla, todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo, Ron no paraba de hacer chistes sugerentes en cuanto a Harry y Ginny, hasta que esta última se harto y le dijo:- _¡Por lo menos yo no me ando escondiendo con Harry ni tampoco tengo miedo de decirle que lo amo en público!-_ Ron se ruborizo y Hermione también al tiempo que el primero decía en un susurro:- C_állate.-_ Luna, Neville y Harry se reían por lo bajo, y Lyo tuvo que disfrazar la risa con una tos, en ese instante Harry comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir su novia y preguntó:- _Ah…¿con que ese era el regalo misterioso?-_ al tiempo que los demás seguían riendo. Todo iba normal hasta que de repente se escucho un grito desgarrador…


	3. El grito y la extraña figura

Hooolaa!, sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar pero es que he tenido varios inconvenientes con la escuela y ustedes saben, lo normal, lo importante es que aquí estoy ;D eso sí, el próximo capítulo no sé cuando pueda subirlo, depende de la cantidad de Reviews

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son toooodo (Excepto la trama de esta historia) propiedad de Rowling (Bendita sea esta mujer).**

**Capitulo 3:** _**El Grito y la extraña figura…**_

El sonido era ensordecedor, los 7 muchachos voltearon desesperadamente buscando la causa del grito de dolor.- _¡Parece venir de los Baños!-_ Habló Harry al tiempo en que les indicaba a los demás que lo siguieran, los chicos corrieron y llegaron a los baños, el sonido venía del baño de mujeres, pero un segundo después dejó de escucharse, los chicos entraron al baño, estaba completamente oscuro, Lyo encendió la luz y todos contemplaron horrorizados la escena que allí se dibujaba: Cho Chang se encontraba tirada en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre mientras una figura con capa negra se inclinaba y parecía estar mordiéndola, al detallar la figura de Cho Chang, repararon en una mordida en su muñeca derecha, con forma de 2 puntitos, Harry fue más rápido que los demás y sacó su varita al tiempo que pronunciaba_.-¡Expelliarmus!-_ El hechizo dio contra la capa de la figura, devolviéndose en el acto y dándoles a los jóvenes haciéndoles caer al suelo, la encapuchada figura se volteó y los chicos pudieron notar unos labios cubiertos de sangre y un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su boca, las facciones sin duda eran de una mujer, a pesar de tener sólo la mandíbula al descubierto, eso sólo duró unos segundos pues la figura saltó sobre ellos corriendo muy rápido hasta la puerta, desapareció y los chicos se levantaron corriendo tras la figura, la vieron doblar la esquina de la calle principal, pero cuando llegaron ya no estaba, luego de eso corrieron a los baños al tiempo que llamaban al Hospital de San Mungo, sólo cuando Cho estuvo de camino al hospital, Harry se dirigió a todos diciendo:- _Hay que rastrear a esa mujer, no cabe duda que es un vampiro, por lo que hay que tener cuidado, tendremos que separarnos en equipos, un equipo de 3 y los demás en parejas.-_ Dicho esto Hermione y Ron se colocaron a su lado, Luna y Ginny irían juntas por lo que Neville y Lyo eran los que quedaban, los muchachos se dispersaron por toda el área de la fiesta, caminaron y caminaron acordando verse en ese mismo sitio después de una hora, mientras caminaban los 3 amigos platicaban sobre lo sucedido…

-_Menuda fiesta de cumpleaños…-_ Decía Hermione mientras Ron le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.-_Tranquila, yo me divertí, hay que ser positivos Her…- _La consolaba, mientras Harry iba a su lado pensando en lo ocurrido, si creía que no volverían a tener problemas ese año, estaba **MUY** equivocado.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo de la hora, los 7 jóvenes se reunieron en el punto pautado, pero ninguno tenía pistas de lo sucedido, así que resignados, volvieron al castillo para irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo comentaba que se habían divertido mucho en la fiesta de Hermione por lo que la muchacha se sintió un poco más tranquila y animada, Cho Chang estaba bien, y dentro de unos días la tendrían de vuelta en Hogwarts, Harry se había obsesionado con lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Hermione, por lo que no hablaba de otra cosa, hasta que el miembro más reciente de sus amigos le dijo:- _Harry ya, cálmate, un vampiro no puede resistir mucho tiempo sin beber sangre, y si está acá cerca del colegio, no tardará en haber otro ataque, allí si tendremos que estar alertas.-_ Le decía Lyo al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro, Harry se calmó con las palabras de su amigo, hasta que Ginny habló diciendo:- _Oh rayos, aquí viene el idiota de Malfoy, seguro quiere pasarse de listo por lo de la fiesta.-_ y efectivamente no se equivocaba, Malfoy se acercó con Goyle.- _¿Qué tal la estás pasando Potter?, me imagino que mal ya que por la estúpida fiesta de tu amiguita sangre sucia, alguien resultó herido.-_ Decía con una maligna sonrisa en los labios, Hermione se pegó más a Ron, y este salió en su defensa:- _Cállate Malfoy, ya ni sabes que decir para molestar a Harry, acéptalo, eres tan idiota que no encuentras otra excusa.-_ le dijo mordazmente al tiempo que Malfoy ponía cara de miedo por la mirada de Ron, pero se dirigió a Lyo, diciéndole:- _No tienes por qué estar con estos estúpidos Romannov, te ofrezco un lugar entre los míos, para que no caigas tan bajo en juntarte con sangres sucias.-_ Añadió mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione, Lyo por su parte lo miraba con asco, odiaba esa discriminación de sangres por lo que le replicó:- _Si caería bajo al juntarme con algún idiota, sería al juntarme contigo Draco Malfoy, así que mejor vete de aquí mientras puedas.-_ Le dijo en un tono muy hostil que hizo que sus compañeros lo miraran sorprendidos, Malfoy no sabía dónde meterse, por lo que optó por sacar su varita, pero… Error, cuando Lyo comprendió lo que iba a hacer, sacó su varita para defenderse, pero vio que Malfoy salía volando hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la sala, producto del encantamiento aturdidor que le había lanzado Harry, todos los estudiantes se había formado en círculo alrededor de la pequeña pelea por lo que aplaudieron al tiempo que se burlaban de Malfoy quién salía corriendo intentando escapar, pero se topó con Amanda quien venía escuchando toda la pelea y se acercaba, Malfoy le dijo:- _Prima ayúdame ¡me quieren matar Potter y sus amigos!-_ Decía con la voz cargada de horror, Amanda se echo a reír y le contesto:- _Oh vamos Draco… que les habrás hecho para que te traten así.-_ le decía con una voz como de campanillas, miraba a Harry y a los demás que observaban la escena estupefactos.-_Además, ¿eres tan idiota que no puedes pelear por una vez en tu vida?-_ Agregó al tiempo que se alejaba de un miedoso Malfoy y caminaba contoneándose hasta un Harry sorprendido y sus amigos:- _Bien hecho Potter, por fin alguien le da la lección a mi "primo".-_ Le dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras le sonreía coquetamente a un Harry que no salía de su asombro, Ginny por su parte, observando las intenciones de la rubia, se acerco a Harry y le agarró el brazo con fuerza, Harry volteó y le sonrió a Ginny, para luego dirigirse a Amanda:- _Si bueno… Yo… Sólo defendí a un amigo.-_ Decía un tanto nervioso por la naturalidad y efusividad de la rubia al hablarle, Amanda no pasó desapercibido el detalle de Ginny por lo que sonrió con malicia y le dijo:- _Oh... Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, soy Amanda Malfoy, lamentablemente soy "prima" de Draco, en un muy lejano grado y es un placer conocerte y conocer a tus amigos.-_ Decía mientras miraba a Neville y le guiñaba el ojo, este al ver eso, se ruborizó y miro hacia otro lado.- _¿Prima de Malfoy?... Entonces... ¿¡Eres Hija de Bellatrix!-_ preguntó Ron atónito mientras Hermione le daba un codazo en el costado.- _No, Soy Hija del primo de Lucius Malfoy.-_ Decía mientras lo miraba con desgana.-_Bueno, un placer haberlos conocido, me tengo que ir.-_ Decía mientras le volvía a guiñar un ojo a Neville, quien se había quedado perplejo, se retiro de allí caminando. Cuando se perdió de vista Ginny masculló:- _Que zorra…_- Mientras jalaba a Harry de la mano para sentarse en un banco. Los demás los siguieron y se pusieron a platicar, principalmente burlándose de cómo Lyo, Harry y Ron se enfrentaron a Malfoy, los dos últimos fueron recompensados por un beso en los labios de parte de sus respectivas novias, mientras que Lyo con felicitaciones por parte de los demás.

Los días transcurrían con total normalidad, el asunto del vampiro estaba casi olvidado por los demás, a excepción de Harry, quién todavía le daba vueltas al asunto, hasta que un día en el dormitorio de los chicos Ron le dijo un tanto fastidiado:-_Ya Harry, deja de estar pensando tanto en ese accidente, a lo mejor, ya ese vampiro habrá huido a algún otro sitio, Cho está muy bien, ayer volvió al castillo y no pareciera que hubiera pasado lo de la fiesta de Hermione, hazle caso a Lyo hombre; deja de preocuparte tanto.- _Le decía a su amigo mientras este se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y mascullaba:- _Tienes razón… pero para asegurarme iré mañana a preguntarle a Cho si recuerda algo de esa noche…- _Dicho esto se despidió de Ron con un movimiento de la mano y se acostó a dormir, el otro lo miraba resignado por lo que optó por imitarlo y dormirse.


	4. El segundo ataque

Hoolaa! Estoy de vuelta ;) aquí les dejo el 4to cap, espero les guste, déjenme algún Reviews, recuerden que se siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas ;D y bueeno, también le quiero dedicar este capítulo a** Nemesiis**, para darle las gracias por leer mi fic! Y por dejar siempre un review impulsándome a continuar con esta historia!, gracias de verdad! Y a todas esas personas que sé que son muchas las que leen este fic pero que todavía no me dejan un review, también muchísimas gracias de corazón!. 

Ya sin más que decir (Wow si que los he mareado con tantos agradecimientos y toda la cosa e_e´) les dejo con el 4to cap! Un poco más largo que los demás ;D

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenecen (Sino habrían como 15 libros más n_n) todo menos la trama de esta historia es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 4**_**: El Segundo Ataque…**_

_****_Al día siguiente, Harry se dirigía a la clase de encantamientos junto con sus amigos, allí aprovecharía para hablar con Cho, aunque acompañado de Ginny ya que esta se había negado rotundamente a dejarlo hablar a solas con Chang, cuando acabo la clase, Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ella y el primero le dijo:- _Hola Cho, me alegra que estés mejor, Ehh… nosotros quisiéramos saber…- _Pero fue interrumpido por la chica de rasgos asiáticos:- _Hola chicos, si ya sé que me vienen a preguntar y la respuesta es sí, recuerdo algo, pero es muy confuso y es sólo un recuerdo pequeño.- _Empezó diciendo para luego continuar.-_Recuerdo que le dije a Neville que iría al tocador, y cuando estaba allí vi que había una figura encapuchada, apenas cerré la llave del lavabo saltó sobre mí y me mordió en la muñeca, fue como si me lanzaran un encantamiento aturdidor, no podía moverme y dolía, después de eso sólo recuerdo que se oyó alguien gritar Expelliarmus y luego desperté en el hospital…- _Terminó de relatar Cho, mientras Ginny preguntaba:-¿_Pero no le viste la cara?, digo, antes que te mordiera.-_ Cho negaba con la cabeza incluso antes de que Ginny terminara de hablar, pero sin embargo contesto la pregunta de la pelirroja.-_Sólo lo recuerdo muy borroso, tenía el pelo largo, de eso si me recuerdo, era una mujer, pero la cara estaba cubierta por la capucha sólo vi unos mechones de cabello que se escapaban por ahí.-_ Decía mientras recogía sus cosas y se despedía con una mano de la pareja que se encontraba estupefacta en ese sitio, después de eso, Harry y Ginny se reunieron con los demás, mientras se encaminaban a los jardines del colegio, tendrían hora libre ya que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no podía darles clases porque estaba indispuesto, Harry les contó a sus amigos lo sucedido y se quedaron platicando, a Lyo parecía gustarle Luna, ya que no dejaba de verla en ningún momento y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, detalle que sus compañeros no pasaron por alto, y siendo estudiante de intercambio, podía elegir quedarse en una sala común y asistir a las clases que quisiera, por lo que siempre iba a las clases que les tocaban a sus amigos, utilizaba libros que el mismo había comprado en Hogsmade con las grandes cuentas a su nombre y a nombre de los Romannov, por lo que en la clase de pociones en la que estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna los 3 primeros decidieron preguntarle:-_Oye Lyo...-_ Lo llamó Ron mientras el aludido dejaba de mirar a Luna dos puestos más adelante para mirar al pelirrojo.-_¿Qué pasa Ron?-_ Pregunto mientras se concentraba en la lección que tenía enfrente, Ron con ayuda de Hermione ya la había terminado, y Harry estaba terminándola, sólo le faltaban unos detalles, y Lyo también estaba siendo ayudado por la castaña, ya que ese tipo de pociones eran desconocidas para el rubio.-_Emm Lyo, no es por nada pero… Nos dimos cuenta de algo: a ti te gusta nuestra amiga Luna ¿no es cierto?-_Le dijo el pelirrojo más como una afirmación que como pregunta, al tiempo en que Lyo empezaba a toser y lo miraba ruborizado, Harry y Hermione observaban la escena mientras que el primero intentaba recordar que era lo que iba a escribir, el rubio habló:-_Ehh Ron… no sé como sabes eso la verdad, pero sí, me gusta Luna... para que negarlo si me parece la chica más linda que he visto la verdad…-_ Decía con la cara roja como un tomate, mientras sus 3 amigos sonreían por lo dicho (Harry había olvidado completamente la redacción que estaba terminando):- _Pues… déjame ver que podemos hacer para ayudarte con ella, después de todo, eres nuestro amigo y se ve que no tienes malas intenciones con Luna.-_ Añadió Hermione mientras veía de reojo a Luna quién no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lyo.-_Por lo que veo Lyo, será fácil averiguar.-_ Decía Harry divertido, mientras sus 3 amigos empezaban a planear una estrategia y Lyo les sonreía agradecido.

Luego de clases todos se dirigían al lago, excepto Lyo que debía hacer una tarea que le había dejado McGonagall debido a que lo había sorprendido mirando a la rubia en vez de a la abeja que tenía que convertir en mariposa, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para los 3 amigos de averiguar que sentía su amiga Luna por el rubio, llegaron al lago y se sentaron en la orilla, sus demás amigos estaban al tanto del plan por lo que Ginny y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupadas cursileando con sus respectivos novios, Neville para nada se sentía incómodo con eso, no les prestaba atención, estaba distraído con Samantha Morrigan que pasaba caminando cerca de esa zona, junto con unas alumnas de Slytherin que no paraban de hablarle, su expresión seguía siendo de aburrimiento puro, La sesión de cursilerías de las dos parejas había terminado, por lo que le tocaba a Neville estar pendiente del plan, con mucha desgana, el muchacho retiro la mirada de Samantha y se concentro en sus amigos, que ya habían empezado con el plan.-_Oye Luna… ¿Por qué no has conseguido novio?-_ Le preguntaba Ginny directamente sentada sobre las piernas de Harry mientras la rubia se ruborizaba y un tanto desconcertada por la sorpresiva pregunta le contestaba- _Emm… eso nunca ha ocupado mis prioridades y mi padre dice que todavía me queda mucho para tener novio..-_ Le respondió la rubia ya más calmada con una sonrisa a su amiga, mientras Hermione le decía.- ¿Y_ Porque no sales con Neville?- _Le dijo la chica en son de broma y como parte del plan, Luna se rio un poco y miró a su amigo, que sonreía mientras miraba a Samantha.- _Bueno… Al parecer Neville como que ya consiguió novia.-_ Decía Ron mientras se carcajeaba de la expresión de Neville de asombro y sonrojo al ser capturado en semejante momento, ahora era su turno del plan por lo que dijo:- _No, además a Loony le gusta Lyo y a mí me gusta… otra persona.- _eso último no era parte del plan por lo que se sonrojó por hablar de más, mientras sus compañeros sonreían y Luna se ruborizaba, los tomates le tendrían envidia a la pobre chica.- _Neville no lo digas en voz alta, bueno no lo niego, si me gusta el, pero estoy segura de que yo a él no le gusto…- _Decía un tanto triste, mientras veía a sus amigos que habían descubierto su secreto, y lo decían así a los 4 vientos sin importarle quién pudiese oírlo, por suerte para la chica Lyo no estaba allí, o al menos eso creía ella…

Detrás de los arboles muy bien escondido gracias a un encantamiento desilusionador, y feliz de haber terminado a tiempo el castigo de McGonagall se hallaba un Lyo Romannov muy emocionado e intentando no caerse de la emoción debido a que se hallaba en una rama no muy alta, pero que si se caía se daría un buen golpe , al final no se pudo contener y salió de su escondite, acercándose a la rubia que lo miraba sorprendida, como su fuera visto un fantasma, para luego ruborizarse hasta más no poder y mirar hacia otro lado tratando de disimular, cuando el rubio llegó frente a ella, coloco una mano en el mentón de la chica y movió su cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo antes de decirle:- _Aunque no lo creas, si siento lo mismo por ti, me gustaste desde que te pedí que fuéramos a la fiesta de Hermione juntos, desde ese día Luna Loovegod…- _Esto último lo dijo en un susurro lleno de ternura y olvidándose que sus demás amigos estaban presentes en la escena, la beso, un beso dulce y tierno, al que la chica poco a poco correspondió, hasta que Ron como siempre arruino el momento con un carraspeo y los dos chicos se separaron ruborizados, pero sonrientes, los demás aplaudieron a la vez que intentaban no reírse de las arcadas de daba Ron simulando vomitar por "el exceso de cosas cursis" según él, felices de haber sido victoriosos en unir a los dos rubios, luego era la hora de la cena, por lo que se retiraron al Gran Comedor, cada pareja tomada de la mano mientras Neville solo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, feliz de que todos sus amigos lo fueran, y esperando algún día tener el valor suficiente de hablarle a Samantha Morrigan… si se había enfrentado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort… ¿Porqué no tenía el suficiente valor para hablarle a una chica?, la respuesta era simple, Samantha Morrigan, no era como las otras chicas…

Una vez allí se sentaron en medio del escándalo habitual en las mesas, cuando estaban comiendo, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par silenciando cualquier ruido en el comedor, dejando ver a una asustada Parvatti Patil que corrió gritando hasta la mesa de profesores y le dijo a McGonagall:- ¡_Auxilio profesora a Dean Thomas lo atacaron! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!- _Gritaba Parvatti mientras por todo el salón se extendieron cuchicheos y en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y sus amigos se levantaban al tiempo en que McGonagall llamaba al orden, y salían corriendo junto con Parvatti (Luego de lo pasado los últimos meses ellos habían adquirido ciertos privilegios en cuanto a eso) los chicos las siguieron hasta la biblioteca y cuando llegaron observaron la escena: Dean Thomas tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sangrando por el cuello y ambas muñecas todavía estaba vivo, y detrás de él dándole la espalda se encontraba una figura encapuchada era alta y corpulenta, cuando se dio la vuelta dejo ver su mandíbula, era un vampiro, luego de unos segundos saltó por la ventana y cuando los chicos llegaron no pudieron alcanzarlo, rápidamente llevaron a Dean a la enfermería, entre Parvatti y McGonagall, los demás se quedaron en la escena buscando pistas, cuando se oyó la exclamación de Luna diciendo:- _¡Miren, encontré algo!- _Todos fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba la rubia que se encontraba agachada sujetando un pequeño objeto: una vieja moneda que parecía del siglo pasado.- _Parece muy vieja… incluso más que mi tía Muriel.-_ Dijo Ron medio en broma mientras examinaba el pequeño pedazo de metal.-_Exactamente esta moneda tiene 200 años…- _Dijo Lyo sorprendiéndolos a todos, por lo que Harry le preguntó.- _¿Sabes sobre monedas?- _Le dijo un tanto extrañado mientras Lyo asentía con la cabeza y agregaba:- _Sólo un poco, pero en esta se nota por los rayones que tiene aquí…-_ Señaló los bordes de la moneda mientras sus amigos la examinaban, después de rastrear el castillo con ayuda de los profesores, muy cansados y regresaron al Gran Comedor, McGonagall los estaba esperando para dar un anuncio importante:- _Como ya todos saben lo ocurrido, me temo que esta noche no dormirán en sus habitaciones, los profesores se están encargando de prepararles unas cabañas en las que podrán pasar la noche, mientras se volverá revisa el castillo, no salgan del Gran Comedor, las cabañas de la derecha son las de las chicas, será como en sus dormitorios cada casa tendrá dos cabañas para los chicos y dos para las chicas, por favor mantengan la calma, terminen de disfrutar la cena, y cuando se les llame salgan en orden, serán llamados por casas, Buenas Noches…- _Con esto la profesora finalizó las instrucciones y la mayoría de los alumnos siguieron cenando, pero a Harry sus pensamientos no lo dejaban disfrutar de la comida, estaba demasiado intrigado en qué relación tendría este nuevo vampiro con la que había atacado a Cho en el cumpleaños de Hermione, se partía la cabeza tratando de atar cabos, pero Ginny lo distrajo acariciándole el cabello, él le respondió con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras Ron decía:- _Hay por favor… estoy comiendo… ¿No se pueden esperar a que me haya ido?_-Ginny le respondió:- _Yo no te decía lo mismo cuando hace tiempo te besuqueabas con Lavender Brown por todos lados.-_ Le replicó mordazmente mientras Hermione le pegaba un codazo a Ron, este tuvo que disculparse como 10 veces para que ella lo perdonara, y al final se dieron un pequeño beso, mientras que Luna y Lyo solo se miraban a los ojos y se agarraban de manos, Neville se sentía extrañamente intruso ante tales escenas, así que se dedicaba a mirar a Samantha Morrigan hasta que esta lo capturo viéndola y le sonrió, una sonrisa por la cual el chico se ruborizo y apenas le pudo devolver, inmediatamente aparto la vista de allí, parecía un tomate por lo rojo que estaba y Harry le dijo que no se preocupara, que ese era un buen comienzo.

Al tiempo en que los comenzaron a llamar para que se fueran a las cabañas ampliadas mediante un hechizo, eran acogedoras y lo único que tenían era unas camas con el emblema de Hogwarts; Harry, Ron, Neville y Lyo escogieron camas contiguas, Harry quedó en la cama del rincón, luego de él venía Ron a su derecha y después de este Lyo y Neville.

Después de varias horas, Harry todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban, todo tenía relación, el vampiro, o los vampiros estaban en Hogwarts y tenía que averiguar y detener aquello, adiós al año tranquilo que un día pensó… sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido, mientras empezaba a soñar…

_Estaba en el bosque prohibido, corría y corría buscando algo: a Ginny, se la habían llevado por lo que él salió a buscarla, ninguno de sus amigos lo seguía se habían quedado en el castillo mientras el desesperado intentaba buscar a Ginny, cada vez todo se volvía más oscuro y macabro, comenzaba a perder la esperanza y sentir un vacío en el pecho cuando por fin la divisó, estaba en brazos del vampiro, quien le mordía el cuello y reía macabramente, estaba muerta…_

Despertó sobresaltado por la pesadilla, al tiempo que oía unos ruidos roncos y atemorizantes, agarró su varita y se coloco sus lentes; se levanto de la cama y fue a investigar, no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que los ruidos procedían de la cama de Lyo, se acerco sigilosamente y destapó al muchacho de las cobijas, enseguida el chico se irguió, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la cara torcida en una mueca de dolor, escuchó como Ron se levantaba y al ver la situación preguntó:-_¿Qué rayos pasa aquí Harry?, ¿Qué le sucede a Lyo porque esta así?- _Decía mientras Harry respondía a todo con un –_No lo sé- _Los chicos no sabían qué hacer, su amigo estaba convulsionando y había empezado a hablar con una voz que no era la suya murmurando cosas sin sentido alguno para Ron, pero Harry tenía una sospecha sobre lo que el chico hablaba:- _Están cerca… bosque….- _fueron las únicas palabras que los muchachos pudieron entender, en ese momento el muchacho cayó en la cama despertándose sobresaltado, los otros dos lo veían como si estuviera loco por lo que Ron le pregunto un tanto molesto:- _¿A qué juegas Lyo?-_ El Rubio estaba perplejo, sus amigos ahora sabían su pequeño secreto.-_ No juego a nada Ron… ahora... díganme; ¿Qué fue lo que dije mientras estaba en trance?- _Los muchachos abrieron mucho los ojos al tiempo en que Harry preguntaba:- _¿En Trance?- _Lyo fruncía un tanto el ceño mientras contestaba- _Haber ya no vale la pena ocultárselo… soy una especie de vidente… esto no ocurre muy a menudo… esa es la razón por la que no tengo amigos, soy algo raro.-_ Decía con una sonrisa melancólica y una expresión un tanto triste el Rubio mientras sus amigos lo miraban, Harry le dijo:- _Eso no es cierto, nosotros somos tus amigos ahora Lyo.- _Ron lo miraba asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole la aprobación a las palabras de su amigo, mientras agregaba:-_ Genial, un vidente, pero… ¿me podrías explicar que fue lo que dijiste?, con eso de "están cerca y no sé qué otra cosa más".-_ Articulo haciendo las comillas en el aire con las manos, Lyo no sabía que decir, era la primera vez en su vida que le dedicaban esas palabras, les sonrío con verdadero afecto a sus dos amigos, mientras les decía:- _Gracias muchachos, son geniales…- _Sus dos amigos sonrieron, Harry mientras tanto caía en cuenta de lo que dijo el muchacho y levantándose de un salto decía:- _¡Claro, los vampiros!, a ellos te referías ¿no Lyo?-_ Le decía un tanto exaltado al Rubio mientras este reaccionaba de lo que había dicho, Harry se hallaba corriendo hacia la salida de la cabaña, enseguida los dos muchachos se levantaron y lo siguieron lograron interceptarlo sin hacer mucho ruido mientras el chico de la cicatriz decía:-_ Si quieren síganme, pero no intenten detenerme.- _Ron le respondía:- _Vamos Harry sabes que iremos contigo.- _Decía el pelirrojo un tanto fastidiado por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Los 3 chicos salieron corriendo de la cabaña, no sin antes Harry haber convocado la capa invisible mediante _Accio, _se encaminaron bajo la capa hacia el bosque prohibido…


	5. Capturamos a un vampiro pero

**Hoolaaa!, Como están?, sé que me tardé un poco pero estoy muy full esta semana con los preparativos para los exámenes finales por lo que no sé cuando pueda escribir el otro cap, eso depende también de la cantidad de Reviews que me dejen! Saben que sin eso no vivo! Ah y casi se me olvida: No estoy tratando de fusionar la saga Twilight con HP, cualquier parecido de los vampiros de aquí con los de esa saga es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sin embargo la trama y lo demás de esta historia si es mío<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin más que decir y esperando Reviews les dejo el cap nº 5!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5: <strong>__**Capturamos un vampiro, pero… ¿y la otra?...**_

Se estaban acercando a la salida del improvisado pero muy bien hecho campamento, Harry y Ron sentían casi la misma adrenalina que los asaltaba siempre que se encontraban en situaciones como esa (Entiéndase batalla de Hogwarts, duelos contra alguien, etc…) mientras que el rubio se hallaba nervioso, todavía les faltaba mucho cuando se escucharon unas voces que los paralizaron al instante…

-¿A dónde pensaban ir sin nosotras?_-_ Decía Hermione Granger acompañada de Luna y Ginny, las 3 muchachas los miraban como si los fueran sorprendido haciendo alguna locura o travesura**(N/A: y así fue hahaha xd :3) **mientras que los chicos volvían a respirar debido al susto.

- Harry cree saber donde se esconden los vampiros e iremos allá mismo ahora, hay que detenerlos…- Dijo Ron mientras las 3 muchachas se les unían a la búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Los 6 se encaminaron al bosque prohibido, lo fácil y sin embargo no tanto, era burlar a los guardias que se encontraban en las 2 salidas del campamento que eran los profesores así que no podían dañarlos, pero también tenían que darse prisa en cuanto a salir de allí, por lo que Harry ideo rápidamente un plan…<p>

-Escuchen…_- _Les dijo a sus amigos reuniéndolos en círculo mientras hablaba en susurros.- Hermione, Ron y yo iremos por la primera salida, Lyo, Luna y Ginny irán por la segunda, procuren no dañar a ninguno de los profesores, sólo aturdirlos, recuerden también que no debemos ser vistos… nos encontraremos en la entrada del bosque prohibido… Ginn envíale un mensaje a Neville por el Galeón falso, para que esté alerta y nos cubra desde el campamento, buena suerte…-

Dijo esto último refiriéndose a su novia, la cual asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras el equipo de la chica partía hacia la segunda salida, los 3 muchachos que quedaban emprendieron también su camino hacia la primera salida, pero tuvieron que esconderse lo más rápido posible ya que se acercaba el profesor Slughorn, pasaron por detrás del sin que los viera afortunadamente, siguieron avanzando hasta la salida mientras intentaban no ser vistos por los profesores que la resguardaban; casi fueron atrapados por Flitwick y McGonagall, pero lograron pasarles por detrás con éxito; cuando salieron del campamento corrieron a la entrada del bosque, sus amigos ya estaban allí, sólo faltaban ellos, a los demás se les había hecho fácil ya que todos los profesores se encontraban en la primera salida (Para desgracia de los otros chicos) así emprendieron camino hacia el bosque con las varitas en alto los 6 muchachos.

* * *

><p>Estando ya bosque adentro se escuchaban voces, una de las voces le pareció conocida a Harry, sin embargo, no la identificó, los chicos apenas y cabían bajo la capa invisible, por lo que tuvieron que caminar casi agachados para que no los descubrieran, aunque poco importaba ya que se dieron cuenta que eran personas, pero envueltas por capuchas, Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio con un susurro para que lo oyeran nada más sus amigos y sin embargo, estos tuvieron que esforzarse para oírlo.<p>

- Oye Harry… Mira al frente...- Dijo tratando de descifrar los rostros de los encapuchados en las sombras mientras su amigo obedecía junto con todos los demás, luego vieron que una de las figuras se quitaba la capucha, para la sorpresa de los muchachos, se trataba de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Stefan Alucard…

Harry dudó por un momento lo que acababa de decirle Ron, hasta que Lyo intervino en un susurro también:

- Oh... es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no hay de qué preocuparse…_- _dijo mientras miraba a Harry, este ya estaba negando con la cabeza incluso antes de que el rubio hablara, por lo que Hermione le dijo -No Lyo, estoy segura que las personas normales no salen a tener una conversación en medio del Bosque Prohibido y con capuchas, es como si no quisiera que lo descubrieran por aquí…-

Harry estaba atento a lo que hablaban el profesor y su extraño acompañante, hasta que el primero soltó una pista que hizo que los muchachos se sorprendieran:- Si mi señora, no la defraudaré, tendrá al chico para mañana en la noche, esta vez procuraré no dejar evidencias, parecerá un accidente, también procuraré borrar las marcas, le ruego me perdone por la otra vez que le fallé, y dejé verme por el chico y sus amigos, perdóneme mi señora…- Decía con voz suplicante y de rodillas a la figura que se erguía ante él.

Los chicos quedaron pasmados con la declaración que acababa de hacer el profesor, por lo que Ron al tratar de acomodarse no pudo evitar pisar una rama que se partió, delatando la posición de los chicos y alertando a las figuras, estos enseguida se quedaron demasiado quietos observando como la figura encapuchada desaparecía al instante, mientras que el profesor se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, Ginny por su parte había sido precavida al avisar a Neville para que enviara ayuda, antes de que el profesor los paralizara con la mirada era como estar bajo un _Petrificus Totallus_ pero mucho peor, combinado con el sentimiento de estar a punto de morir familiar para Harry, Ron y Hermione…

La capa invisible se resbaló junto con ellos y los 6 chicos cayeron al suelo, rápidamente se levantaron con las varitas en alto y apuntando al profesor, este sonrío con una sonrisa maníaca y ladeo un tanto la cabeza, esa expresión se parecía muchísimo a un gato, los muchachos se prepararon para lanzarle un encantamiento aturdidor que desvió con una sola mano, Harry estaba preparado para matarlo allí mismo si se atrevía a tocar a alguno de sus amigos, en ese instante llegaron McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick y Hagrid, la primera le lanzó un encantamiento certero que dejó inconsciente al vampiro

Los demás bajaron las varitas cuando McGonagall habló:- Lo que hicieron fue muy irresponsable, meterse en el bosque prohibido a buscar a un vampiro no está para nada dentro de los límites de lo responsable, pero hicieron bien, de resto no hubiéramos podido encontrar al Vampiro, y mucho menos nos imaginaríamos que fuera el profesor Alucard…- Dijo un tanto asqueada, mientras los muchachos suspiraban de alivio, luego de eso la profesora encargó a Hagrid y al profesor Slughorn que llevaran al cuerpo inconsciente del Vampiro al castillo y llamaran al ministerio.

Mientras tanto los chicos volvieron a las cabañas, ya estaba todo mundo alertado del ataque que tendría lugar pronto, por lo que, para alegría de la mayoría y tristeza de algunos como Hermione, las clases eran suspendidas por lo que quedaba de semana, pero Harry no se podía sacar de la cabeza que todavía quedaba un vampiro por atrapar. Se quedo dormido pensando en Ginny, era uno de los temas que lo hacían muy feliz, rezando por que no le tocase soñar otra pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano y fueron al lago, ese lugar se había convertido en su sitio para reunirse y charlar.<p>

-Tenemos que estar preparados por si vuelve a suceder otro ataque, se que sueno obsesivo pero es que es mejor estar listos para no ser tomados por sorpresa.- Les dijo Harry a sus amigos mientras estos respondían con un –Sí_.-_

Hermione mientras tanto, estaba observando como Neville se quedaba embobado cada vez que Samantha Morrigan pasaba por ahí, hasta que Ginny sacó de su ensoñación al muchacho.

-Oye Neville… ¿la persona que te gusta a ti es Samantha Morrigan?..- Le preguntó la pelirroja recostada desde las piernas de Harry mientras Neville se ruborizaba y asentía, enseguida Ginny soltó una risilla y le volvió a decir:- Pues… ¿Qué esperas para conquistarla?, ¡vamos Neville tú puedes!- lo animó mientras los demás miraban expectantes la conversación.

Neville por su parte ya estaba pensando en eso, y con una breve sonrisa hacia Ginny, salió disparado en un arranque de valentía a hablarle por primera vez a Samantha Morrigan…

Los chicos le desearon suerte a gritos mientras seguían charlando sobre el vampiro y riéndose con los comentarios burlones de Ron; al cabo de un rato, vieron volver a Neville con la cara roja y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.


	6. La cita

Hoolaaa!, ya estoy yo de nuevo!, lamento en retraso, tenía exámenes finales y no tenía tiempo para actualizar, pero bueno, heme aquí con el capítulo 6!, espero sea de su agrado!, dejen **reviews** porque saben que sin eso no vivo!.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> HP no me pertenece, sino habrían 1000 libros más, solamente la trama de esta historia es mía, y algunos personajes (Lyo, Samantha y Amanda).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>__**La cita**_

Se sentía nervioso, no podía negarlo, aunque no al punto de temblar como había empezado a hacer Ron hacía unos minutos atrás, aún cuando hacía 2 semanas que practicaba 3 horas al día para esta audición, sentía la presión fuerte en su estómago y le pareció un tanto irónico que ahora, dos años después fuera el quién tuviese que audicionar y su pelirroja novia fuera a calificarlo, como capitana del equipo que era, llegó su turno y oyó a su cuñado y mejor amigo desearle suerte, volteó la cabeza hacia las gradas donde estaban Hermione, Lyo y Luna, estos les saludaron con la mano y el les devolvió el saludo apenas; Caminaba hacia su novia con apenas una mini sonrisa en su cara, la pelirroja lo miraba en cambio con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

-Es irónico que ahora sea yo quién te califique-. Decía con un tono bromista mientras seguía con la sonrisa en su cara.

Harry por su parte solamente se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se ubicaba al lado del otro chico que iba a audicionar para buscador como él, se monto en su saeta de fuego, asió la escoba con fuerza y esperó a que Ginny soltara la Snitch dorada, cuando esto sucedió apenas vio la pequeña bolita alejarse a toda velocidad sólo tardo unas milésimas de segundo en dar una fuerte patada al suelo y alejarse volando lo más rápido posible en dirección a la Snitch, su contrincante le seguía de cerca, no se preocupó mucho solo hasta que sintió como este lo empujaba hacia un lado para poder alcanzar la Snitch, aceleró lo más que pudo en su saeta y le devolvió el golpe, podía escuchar desde esa altura los gritos de apoyo de las personas en las gradas, estiró la mano lo más que pudo, ya casi la podía atrapar cuando volvió a sentir el golpe de su contrincante empujándolo a un lado, entrecerró los ojos y apartó al chico de un empujón, volvió a estirar la mano y atrapó la Snitch, con ello volvió con una sonrisa a tierra mientras Ginny lo recibía también con una sonrisa y los gritos de júbilo en las gradas, se bajó de la escoba y Ginny le dio la noticia que había quedado como buscador del equipo mientras se dirigía a hacerle la prueba a los guardianes, Lo que hizo que Harry volteara a las gradas y dirigiese su vista hasta Hermione quién se encontraba removiéndose un tanto incómoda en su asiento debido a los nervios porque le tocaba el turno a Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry se encaminó hasta donde estaba Ron y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al tiempo que le deseaba suerte, el chico le sonrió nerviosamente y tras montarse en la escoba dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó hasta los tres aros, quedando en el medio de estos y agarrándose fuertemente de la escoba.<p>

Ginny por su parte estaba en el aire ya montada en su escoba y con la quaffle en la mano, volando directamente hasta donde estaba Ron y lanzando su mejor tiro, este apenas y pudo bloquearlo con el tobillo derecho (Por lo que casi cae de la escoba para susto de Hermione), luego de que el chico que venía después de Ron no bloqueara su tiro, llegó nuevamente el turno de él, que con un poco más de confianza logró volver a desviar el tiro lanzado por otra de las cazadoras del equipo, después de aquello el resultado fue que Harry y Ron serían el buscador y guardián del equipo, por lo que los chicos para celebrar aquello se dirigían al Cabeza de Puerco lo que hizo que Harry recordara la conversación con Neville en la orilla del lago hacía ya unos días.

_FLASHBACK-_

_-¿Entonces la invitaste a salir?, eres rápido-. Le había dicho Ginny a Neville una vez que este les contó que tuvo una conversación con Samantha Morrigan y esta accediera a salir con él al Cabeza de Puerco en una cita- Al principio me costó hablarle pero ya no me siento nervioso por eso, lo logré a la final-. Decía con una sonrisa el muchacho.- Ehmm, por eso me preguntaba si me podrían ayudar para no estropear la cita, ya saben-. Continuaba Neville quien ya empezaba a sonrojarse para burla de Ron- ¡Claro! Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo… ¿Cierto Hermione?- Dijo mirando a la castaña, que estaba muy ocupada mirando el paisaje sin prestar atención siquiera a lo que decía su amiga- ¿Eh?, sí, claro, claro…-. Ginny se dio cuenta de que no la había estado escuchando y le dio un codazo, la castaña protestó por esto e intentó entender la conversación, cuando lo consiguió inmediatamente sugirió que ellas ayudasen a Neville el día de la cita con el vestuario y todo lo que tenía que decir. Mientras esto ocurría Harry, Ron y los demás se sumieron en una conversación sobre las vacaciones de pascua, Lyo los invitó a pasar unos días en su mansión temporal, a las afueras de Londres en un campo, a los chicos les pareció buena idea y quedaron todos en que se lo dirían a los tres chicos que faltaban cuando acabasen con su "Plan de la cita perfecta"._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

No se dio cuenta sino hasta cuando casi se golpea con la puerta, cruzó el umbral del Cabeza de Puerco, caminó hasta la mesa que habían elegido sus amigos y se sentó al lado de Ginny, inmediatamente ella le tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, el correspondió el gesto y sintió el bufido de Ron a su lado derecho, también vio como Ginny movía la cabeza nada más para ver a su hermano y dedicarle una mirada légida, esto hizo que el pelirrojo bufara otra vez y concentrara su atención en Hermione.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de pasarla bien entre risas y bromas por parte de Ron (Gracias a la cerveza de mantequilla) volvieron al castillo para descansar. En la sala común se encontraron a Neville, quien estaba esperando a Hermione, Luna y Ginny, el chico había estado casi todo el día en los dormitorios mentalizándose y preparándose para la cita con Samantha, eso le había ocasionado bromas por parte de todos hasta el mismo Lyo, haciéndole referencia a que se "arreglaba más que una chica", siendo contestadas por el pelinegro con un gruñido o una mala mirada.<p>

- ¡Hey!, por fin llegan chicos…-. Dijo un tanto nervioso Neville, de inmediato las chicas se despidieron de sus novios quienes ya subían a los dormitorios pues mañana Harry y Ron tenían prácticas de Quidditch y Lyo un examen con Flitwick.

Las chicas mientras tanto se sentaron en la sala común ayudando con los últimos detalles sobre comportamiento y vestuario a Neville debido a que su encuentro con Samantha sería dentro de unas pocas horas. El chico se encontraría con ella en la entrada del local.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?-. Le había preguntado Luna luego de haber repasado todos los consejos dados por las chicas hacía ya unos buenos minutos.

- Sí, claro-. Contestó Neville mientras se despedía de las chicas y les daba las gracias mientras estas se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Neville se hallaba caminando con paso rápido a la entrada de un local que rezaba en un cartel "Cabeza de Puerto". Se detuvo en la entrada y aguardó unos cinco minutos a que una figura vestida con una sencilla camisa negra, una falda corta en blanco y unos tacones en negro, resaltando su piel pálida. El chico empezaba a avergonzarse de tener simplemente unos vaqueros algo gastados y una camisa de cuadros manga larga, no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola hasta que Samantha llegó a su lado y simuló una tos para sacarlo de su ensoñación, inmediatamente Neville la saludó y se adentraron en el bar, buscaron una mesa y pidieron unas cervezas de jengibre, mientras esperaban las cervezas charlaban animadamente, hacía ya un rato que habían empezado un especie de juego en el que se hacían preguntas sobre el otro, para conocerse mejor.<p>

- Neville, ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir hoy?-. Preguntó directamente la pelinegra a su acompañante haciendo que este casi se ahogara con su cerveza de jengibre al escuchar eso y recordar inmediatamente las palabras de Ginny hacía unas horas.

_FLASHBACK-_

_- Escucha esto Neville que es importante, escucha, __nunca__, ¿me escuchaste?, __nunca__ le digas a Samantha esta noche que te gusta, eso sólo lograría asustarla, hay muchas mujeres a las que no les gusta ir rápido en las relaciones y… ¡Mucho menos en la __primera cita__!- El chico anotó esto mentalmente mientras la pelirroja no dejaba de darle más consejos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

- Ehhmm… ¿Segura que quieres que te conteste eso?-. Preguntó nerviosamente Neville notando como su acompañante se sonrojaba y volteaba la cabeza para disimularlo.

No recibió contestación por parte de la chica que ya había volteado de nuevo su cara, inconscientemente iban acercando sus rostros, estando a centímetros el uno del otro, notó como Samantha ya había cerrado sus ojos, sólo los separaban unos escasos centímetros cuando…

- ¡Hola chicos!-. Esa era la voz de Amanda que ocasionó que los chicos dieran un pequeño salto producto del susto ocasionado por la rubia.

- ¿Los asusté?-. Preguntó divertida la rubia observando cómo Samantha asentía con la cabeza un tanto sonrojada y Neville dijera en un susurro apenas audible.

- Ehh… Hola Amanda… ¿Qué tal estás?-. Pero la rubia no le contestó, al tiempo de que formulaba otra pregunta con un tono malicioso.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos?-. Acompañó la frase con una mueca ya de por sí divertida en sus facciones.

- _Estábamos _hablando…- Respondió Samantha con una sonrisa forzada y recalcando el "Estábamos" de su frase.

- ¿Ah sí, Neville?-. Dijo esto último mirando al chico que se había quedado momentáneamente paralizado debido a la tensión existente entre las chicas.

- Creo que es lo suficientemente obvio Amanda…- Había dicho Samantha, a Neville no se le pasó el tono un tanto hostil que había utilizado para dirigirse a la otra chica.

- Sí, pero creo que Neville puede contestar por sí mismo, ¿O no Neville?-. Preguntó la rubia también en ese tono hostil, el pobre chico atinó solamente a asentir en la cabeza.

- Bueno ha sido un placer encontrarme con ustedes, nos vemos luego, ¡Adiós!-. Se despidió Amanda mientras se alejaba por el bar camino a la puerta principal, el chico la observó hasta que salió del local y enseguida Neville volteó a ver a su acompañante quien tenía una expresión ausente en su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue eso Sam?-. Le preguntó el chico, ella sólo negó con la cabeza dando el tema por zanjado.

- ¿Sam?...-. Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa un tanto extrañada al tiempo que se sonrojaba y soltaba una pequeña risa.

- Bu-Bueno si te molesta no te vuelvo a llamar así, lo siento, de verdad-. Decía nervioso otra vez Neville siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

- N-No me molesta, para nada-. Respondió esta con una sonrisa, mientras imitaba al chico que ya la estaba mirando a los ojos, lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros otra vez, escasos milímetros separaban sus labios, cuando Samantha desvió su mirada a la ventana por un segundo y vio que ya era de noche, repentinamente se separó con un sonrojo en su cara.

- Eh creo que ya es tarde Neville debo irme de verdad fue una noche entretenida-. Decía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

- No te preocupes si quieres yo te acompaño al castillo de todas formas también voy para allá, ¿No?-. Dijo un tanto nervioso Neville mientras Samantha le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Salieron del local y fueron rumbo al castillo, iban charlando animadamente por todo el camino, cuando llegaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw (Donde Samantha dormía) les tocó despedirse.<p>

- Fue una noche maravillosa gracias Neville de verdad-. Decía Samantha al pelinegro que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- No hay por qué, gracias a ti Sam-. Dijo el chico, que se sorprendió un poco que ella se acercara y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla entró rápidamente a la sala común de Ravenclaw dejándolo medio aturdido, cuando se recuperó de aquello emprendió marcha a la sala común de Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: SI SE JUNTAN 5 REVIEWS ACTULIZO AL TIRO! :D<strong>


	7. Prácticas, el invernadero y partido

Holaa!, aquí estoy dejando la actualización! jajaja ¿Cómo están?, he de decirles que yo me encuentro entre feliz y llorando, debido al estreno de la última peli de HP, y bueno, ahora más que nunca estoy segura que mi obsesión por esta saga no decaerá*-* Jajaja

Me alegra mucho que me dejen **reviews**!, siempre me dejan con una sonrisa en la cara!, sigan haciéndolo!, recuerden que **sin eso no vivo** *Pose dramática* okno xd.

El capítulo de hoy es más largo de lo acostumbrado, en modo de agradecimiento por los reviews!.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solamente la trama de esta historia y algunos personajes son míos, lo demás vino de la fabulosa mente de J. K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>__**Prácticas, el invernadero y partido.**_

- ¡Harry despierta que llegaremos tarde a la práctica!-. Le gritaba Ron, el no quería moverse de la cama puesto que había tenido un sueño maravilloso en que Ginny era la protagonista, como siempre, hasta que sintió como su amigo gritaba.- ¡Harry tenemos que irnos!, ¡levántate!-. Seguido de un golpe para nada suave a su hombro derecho.

- ¿¡Que pasa Ron!-. Dijo Harry mientras su amigo pelirrojo suspiraba y le mostraba el reloj de pulsera, para que viera lo tarde que se les hacía para llegar a las prácticas.- ¿¡Las 10am! ¡Ron por qué no me levantaste más tempra…!-. No pudo terminar la frase debido a que se cayó de la cama producto de la exaltación de la noticia, Ron soltó una risa por lo bajo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

><p>Les tomó escasos 10 minutos estar preparados con uniforme y escoba en mano, bajaron a los jardines del castillo y corrieron hasta el campo de Quidditch donde ya había comenzado el entrenamiento, a lo lejos divisaron a Ginny, Hermione y Luna conversando, Ron por su parte trató de escabullirse entre los demás jugadores del equipo para no sufrir la ira de su pelirroja hermana pero fue detenido por un grito de esta que para su mala suerte los había visto.<p>

- ¡HARRY POTTER Y RONALD WEASLEY, NI SE LES OCURRA MOVERSE DE ALLÍ!-. Harry sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda al escuchar el tono que denotaba real molestia de Ginny.

Con paso lento se dirigieron a donde los esperaban Ginny, Hermione y Luna, las dos primeras cruzadas de brazos y con expresiones de enojo en sus facciones, mientras que la última hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa a la vez que miraba las expresiones de nerviosismo en los dos muchachos.

- ¿Me quieren explicar el porqué están llegando a esta hora?-. Habló la pelirroja con voz contenida mientras Hermione los miraba con una ceja alzada y Harry escuchaba a Ron tragar en seco.

- Lo siento Ginny de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir, me quedé dormido pero será la última vez enserio-. Dijo Harry tratando de opacar la furia de la pelirroja, ella se les quedó mirando con mala cara, Ron volvió a tragar en seco mientras observaba como Hermione lo miraba y rodaba los ojos con expresión de molestia.

- Ya no pierdan más tiempo y vallan a entrenar, yo ahora los alcanzo-. Dijo con un poco menos de molestia Ginny, lo chicos no esperaron más y se fueron a sus respectivas prácticas de guardián y buscador.

* * *

><p>Luego de las prácticas se reunieron todos a las afueras del campo de Quidditch, faltaban Lyo y Harry debido a que el primero no había terminado sus clases y el segundo seguía entrenando porque quería estar en óptima forma para el partido del día siguiente.<p>

- ¡Dime por favor que después de todo eso la besaste!-. Demandó Ginny a Neville luego de que este les hubiese contado con detalles (Obligado por ciertas chicas castaña y pelirroja).

- Pues… No… Digo eh… No que me faltaran ganas sino que… Siempre nos interrumpía algo, ¿me entiendes? Y la última oportunidad que tuve fue cuando la dejé en la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw y pues ella no me dio tiempo de reaccionar ni nada de eso.- Se excusaba el pelinegro con nerviosismo ante la mirada de insistencia por parte de sus amigas, Ron quien ya hace rato había terminado la práctica y estaba descansando en el regazo de Hermione, reía ante el nerviosismo de Neville y el interrogatorio al que estaba sometido, mientras que Luna estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tenías que haberla besado Neville!, ¡esas oportunidades no se presentan con tanta frecuencia!-. Decía un tanto exaltada Ginny mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a la afirmación.

- ¡Tú me aconsejaste que no fuera tan rápido en la primera cita!, además también me dijiste que no le contara el porqué la estaba invitando a salir, ¡si la besaba tendría que decirle lo que siento!-. Dijo un alterado Neville a sus dos amigas.

- ¡Pero de todos modos!, la próxima vez quiero escuchar que la besaste, así ya serán novios y asunto arreglado-. Respondió la pelirroja con tono autoritario ante la mirada atónita de Neville y todos los demás.

- A propósito Neville, ¿Cuándo volverás a verla?-. Preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio.

- Hoy mismo-. Decía el chico con una sonrisa mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera y enseguida la sonrisa se convirtiese en una mueca de angustia.

- ¡Se me hace tarde!, ¡nos vemos luego chicos!-. Dijo esto último alejándose rápidamente en dirección al invernadero.

- ¡No se te olvide lo que te dije Neville!-. Le gritó la pelirroja a lo que el chico respondió alzando su pulgar al aire en medio de la carrera. Los chicos continuaron hablando cuando divisaron la figura de Lyo que se acercaba con una sonrisa, vieron como Luna salió al encuentro del rubio colgándosele del cuello y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, siendo correspondida con una sonrisa por parte del aludido.

- Hola chicos-. Dijo el descendiente de los Romannov cuando se encontraba más cerca de sus amigos, siendo recibido con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Neville?, lo vi correr de repente al invernadero-. Preguntó curioso el rubio.

- Tiene una cita con Samantha Morrigan-. Respondió con tono de burla Ron, recibiendo malas miradas de Ginny, Luna y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hermione, del que se quejó, pero guardó silencio, escuchando como Lyo se reía por lo bajo para después preguntar.- Oigan, ¿dónde está Harry?-.

Antes de que alguien le pudiera responder fueron sorprendidos por una ráfaga de viento que pasó volando, despeinando a los presentes y dejándolos atónitos a lo que Hermione respondió con sorna.- Jugando a Superman-.

Lo que dejó a Ron confundido que no dudó en preguntar.- ¿Qué es "Superman"?-.

Recordándole a Hermione que ellos no sabían nada sobre cosas _muggles_.

- Yo te explico-. Dijo Lyo para sorpresa de los demás.- "Superman" es un superhéroe _muggle_-. Dijo convencido el rubio mientras que Hermione asentía con la cabeza.- Un superhéroe que tiene la habilidad de crear y controlar cosas mediante un anillo-.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos y lista para corregir al rubio dijo.- No Lyo el que tiene esa habilidad es "Linterna Verde"-. Dijo tratando de explicarles recibiendo miradas de confusión por parte de los presentes.- Ash… Olvídenlo-. Dijo con fastidio Hermione para luego irse a ver a Harry practicar.

- ¿Quién es ese?-. Oyó preguntar a lo lejos a Ron.

* * *

><p>Neville avanzaba con rapidez hacia el invernadero, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, pensaba en lo que le diría a Samantha y en lo que haría, también pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ginny hacía unos minutos atrás, el chico por fin divisó la figura de Samantha que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del invernadero, caminó deprisa hasta ella y la saludo, la chica le devolvió el saludo y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia, Neville en todo el rato no paro de mirarla a los ojos una vez que descubrió que estos eran de un verde intenso, inconscientemente fueron acercando su rostros por tercera vez desde su primera cita, ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando sólo faltaban unos escasos milímetros para saborear sus labios…<p>

- Hola otra vez, chicos, ¿Qué tal están?-. Preguntó Amanda Malfoy en tono burlón logrando que Samantha y Neville se separaran de un salto, con un sonrojo en sus caras.

- Pues _bien,_ Amanda-. Respondió con molestia Samantha mientras Neville de dedicaba a encontrarle algo interesante al paisaje de plantas que se observaba, tratando de no ser afectado por la tensión a la que estaba sometida el ambiente. Notó como las chicas se miraban a los ojos desafiándose entre sí, y le pareció ver un destello en los ojos de Amanda, como provocando a la otra chica, Amanda mostró sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa la cual pareció avivar la molestia de Samantha quién entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja, Neville estaba un tanto asustado con la situación por lo que al soltar entre balbuceos un tímido "Ehh… ¿Chicas?" funcionó como un interruptor para traer a la normalidad a las mujeres que enseguida dejaron de mirarse.

Amanda habló primero diciendo.- Bueno yo solo pasaba a saludar, que estén bien chicos-. Dicho esto con una sonrisa socarrona hacia Samantha, se alejó de la pareja en dirección al castillo.

Luego de un rato de silencio un tanto incómodo de Neville estar vagando la mirada entre Samantha que tenía una expresión como de estarse debatiendo entre algo, Neville se decidió a preguntarle a la pelinegra.- ¿Ahora si me vas a contes…!-. Pero no pudo continuar con la pregunta porque fue callado por los labios de la chica en un demandante beso al que no dudó en corresponder, sus labios se movían contra los de la pelinegra con desespero, ella por su parte había subido sus manos hasta el cuello de Neville y empezaba a acariciar los cabellos de la nuca de este, el chico no se quiso quedar atrás y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, incapaz de moverlas de allí, sentían tantas sensaciones placenteras con aquel beso, que maldijeron la necesidad del oxígeno, debido a que por eso tuvieron que separarse, no obstante apenas recuperaron un poco de aire el chico volvió a unir sus labios con los de Samantha, pero esta vez se besaron con parsimonia, saboreándose, sin prisa, pero fue separado por la chica quién lo miró directamente a los ojos, en esos ojos verdes habían demasiadas preguntas, a las que la mayoría Neville no tenía respuesta.

- ¿Quieres… Ser mi novia?-. Había preguntado luego de un rato Neville a Samantha, quién sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del pelinegro, que entre besos logró articular un "Tomaré eso como un sí".

* * *

><p><em>EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR-<em>

- ¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Neville con su cita?-. Preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras este le acomodaba detrás de la oreja unos mechones rebeldes de cabello pelirrojo que se escapaban y se quedaban en la cara de la chica.

- No tengo idea pero si sigues preocupándote así me tendré que poner celoso.- Dijo medio en broma "El Elegido", a lo que su novia respondió con una risita y dándole un casto beso en los labios. La amaba, definitivamente era la mujer de su vida, para él era la perfección hecha mujer, por eso tuvo que dejarla el día del funeral del profesor Dumbledore, la amaba tanto que la sola idea de perderla por cualquier cosa que le ocurriese a él en aquella guerra a la que se enfrentó lo hería profundamente, sin embargo, ella le hizo compañía pues fue su último pensamiento cuando creía que moriría a manos de Voldemort, ahora que se podía dar el lujo de estar con ella, simplemente desbordaba felicidad, poco le importaban las bromas por parte de sus amigos y las miradas de tiburón de Ron, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, y eso solamente hacía que su felicidad fuera mayor, no importaba que hubiesen mil vampiros a los que detener, el lo haría si con eso le permitieran seguir al lado de la pelirroja.

- Te amo Ginny-. Dijo esto mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos, nunca se lo había dicho, por lo que la chica abrió mucho los ojos por unos segundos para después mirarlo con ternura y darle un beso en los labios, el que se prolongó hasta que se les acabó el aire, para luego ella susurrarle al oído.

- Yo también te amo Harry-. Logrando que el chico sonriera y la abrazara, duraron un rato así hasta que se hizo muy tarde y con un acalorado beso al que siguieron dos o tres más, tuvieron que despedirse, para ir a sus dormitorios a descansar para mañana.

* * *

><p><em>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-<em>

Se levantó con ánimos renovados de su cama, hoy sería el partido de apertura para la copa de Quidditch, jugarían contra Slytherin, lo que hacía más interesante el juego y avivaba los ánimos competitivos entre esas dos casas. Harry terminó de colocarse su uniforme y en compañía de Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor, allí se encontraron con Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Lyo ya desayunando, los chicos los saludaron y comenzaron también a ingerir la comida.

- ¿Nervioso, Ron?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa Lyo al ver que el pelirrojo apenas tocaba su plato.

- Un poco, es el primer partido-. Contestó el aludido mientras engullía el pedazo de tocino.

- No te pongas tan nervioso Ron, sólo relájate-. Intervino Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le daba un apretón, el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras terminaba su plato, los chicos desayunaron rápido y se encaminaron al campo de Quidditch, donde se reunirían con los demás jugadores.

* * *

><p>- Bueno chicos, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer y ya las estrategias están aprendidas, a dar lo mejor de todos nosotros y, ¡a ganarle a Slytherin!-. Había dicho Ginny seguido de un "¡Sí!" a coro por parte del equipo, se colocaron en posiciones ante la puerta cerrada de entrada al campo, Harry sujetó bien la escoba al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza hacia su novia, quién le guiñó un ojo y este le respondió con una sonrisa, se abrieron las puertas y salieron volando hacia el campo de Quidditch donde los de Slytherin los estaban esperando para comenzar el partido.<p>

Se escuchaban los gritos de emoción por parte de cada una de las gradas, Harry se hallaba a una gran altura, volteando a todos lados y entrecerrando los ojos atento al más mínimo detalle, que pudiese ser la Snitch dorada, mientras veía como Ron hacía su mejor esfuerzo por detener los tiros del equipo contrario, cuando divisó un pequeño punto dorado no dudó en bajar en picada disparado hacia la Snitch, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado del cuerpo producto del otro buscador, Harry aceleró, cuando cayó en cuenta que el otro buscador se había perdido dejando la oportunidad de atrapar la Snitch, apenas adelantó su mano para atraparla sintió golpes y empujones en sus costados debido a que dos de los cazadores de Slytherin lo estaban presionando y guiando hacia el suelo, el chico reaccionó rápidamente y se alzó en la escoba de tal manera que esta frenara y lograra que los dos cazadores se dieran de lleno contra el suelo y quedasen unos minutos aturdidos por el golpe, el mientras tanto intentó subir la altura pero fue frenado por una serie de empujones por parte de los jugadores del equipo contrario, Luna desde las gradas se dio cuenta de la situación.

- ¿Lo ayudamos?-. Dijo repentinamente a su novio mientras este volteaba y le dedicaba una mirada confundida a la chica-. A Harry, ¿Lo ayudamos?-. Se explicó la chica señalando con el dedo al sitio donde Harry estaba luchando por mantenerse en el aire en medio de empujones que pretendían ser "accidentales" y por donde también se veía a Ginny salir volando hacia el lugar dando algunos empujones en el camino a varios jugadores de Slytherin quienes había empujado a Harry hacía unos momentos.

- ¿Eso no sería ilegal?-. Preguntó el rubio a su novia quien solamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sacando su varita murmuraba un _Confundus _a uno de los jugadores de Slytherin que al instante se paró en el aire siendo golpeado por una bludger cayendo así a la grada de Gryffindor y para mala suerte, encima de Padma Patil que resulto herida con un golpe a la cabeza, que enseguida se dirigió hacia la enfermería llevada por la profesora McGonagall, Lyo abrió mucho los ojos y miró como su novia volvía a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez con un jugador que iba a empujar a Harry, desviándose de la trayectoria y chocando con otro jugador de Slytherin.

Luna mientras tanto apuntaba hacia otro cazador de Slytherin pero fue frenada por Lyo.

- ¡Oye Loony espera!, ¿y si nos descubren?-. Preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

- No te preocupes, eso no pasará-. Dijo en su habitual tono la rubia mientras volteaba la cabeza y señalaba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Harry, gritando.- ¡Miren la Snitch!-.

Acto seguido todos los que estaban cerca voltearon hacia ese lado, dándole tiempo a la chica se susurrar _Confundus_ a otro cazador de Slytherin logrando que este se golpeara con un compañero.

- Eres increíble-. Le susurró en el oído Lyo a la chica que se sonrojó y sonrió, volteando la cabeza lo suficiente para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio.

Por su parte Harry se había logrado librar de los empujones gracias a que repentinamente los jugadores de Slytherin empezaran a chocar entre sí, se elevó a una altura considerada y volvió a su tarea de conseguir la Snitch, ya se había olvidado del otro buscador, que se le veía recorrer el campo buscándola también, Harry apenas logró divisar la Snitch frente a él, salió disparado persiguiéndola, logró atraparla al estirar la mano antes de llegar a chocar con una de las gradas del campo.

Alzó la mano que contenía la Snitch y escuchó el silbato que indicaba el final del partido y los gritos de alegría de las gradas de Gryffindor, se bajó de la escoba y enseguida sintió los abrazos de sus compañeros de equipo, uno de ellos destacó más que el de los demás, el de Ginny, por ser el más apretado y cálido, el chico le devolvió el abrazo al tiempo que dejaba un fugaz beso en los labios de la chica, que se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>La sala común de Gryffindor estaba en completo desorden debido a que festejaban la victoria del equipo, Harry era levantado por sus compañeros, incluso McGonagall estaba allí, vigilando que todo estuviese en orden, y como no, celebrando también aunque a su modo, la victoria de Gryffindor en el primer partido.<p>

Todos la estaban pasando de maravilla cuando fueron interrumpidos por la señora Pomfrey, que diciendo sin parar "¡Profesora McGonagall!", se acercó a ella en medio del silencio repentino.

- ¡Profesora!, hubo un ataque en la enfermería, ¡a Padma Patil!-. Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos, el más rápido en reaccionar fue Harry.

- ¿Está en la enfermería?-. Preguntó el chico, y como reacción en cadena después de que la señora Pomfrey asintiera con la cabeza, la profesora McGonagall, seguida por Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Lyo, Ginny y Neville salieron corriendo a la enfermería.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: SI SE JUNTAN <strong>**5 REVIEWS**** Y ACTUALIZO AL TIRO! :D**


	8. La torre de Astronomía

Heeyy soy yoo :D estoy de vuelta dejando la actualización, sé que me tardé, pero la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir el capítulo, pero aquí estoy :D

Espero les guste, y como siempre: **Dejen Reviews Porque sin eso no vive la historia! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, excepto la trama de esta historia y tres personajes :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo demás es de J. K. Rowling.<strong>

_**Capitulo 8: **__**La torre de Astronomía.**_

Padma Patil se hallaba sosteniendo su cuello, un hilo de sangre bajaba por él y se perdía en su ya manchada camisa, la chica estaba consciente, aunque no por mucho, Al llegar la enfermera inmediatamente le colocó una venda en el cuello, Padma tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, Harry por su parte se hallaba molesto, ¿cómo era posible que el o la vampiro atacase en estos momentos? , si ellos habían estado patrullando de noche, ¡era completamente inusual que atacase de día! Pensaba el chico, quién rápidamente estaba maquinando la situación y tratando de dar con la solución.

- ¿¡Donde está mi hermana!-. Gritaba una asustada y nerviosa Parvati Patil entrando a la enfermería, los chicos se apartaron de la cama para que ella pudiese ver a Padma, la chica llegó hasta donde estaba su hermana y se sentó en la camilla a llorar en silencio, Harry decidió que mejor era darle su espacio, tras hablar con la profesora McGonagall y acordar patrullar esa noche junto con los profesores otra vez, él y los demás se retiraron a sus clases, que ya habían empezado.

Incluso después de unas horas de lo sucedido, Harry no podía concentrarse en el grueso libro de Transformaciones que tenía delante, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el ataque, no podía concentrarse también por recordar las palabras dichas por su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y vampiro, Stefan Alucard, a la otra figura que suponía era mujer debido a que el ex profesor se dirigía a ella como "Mi señora", el sujeto hablaba como si fuera una imprudencia que él y sus amigos lo hubiesen visto, tenía una teoría muy probable de que a quién se referían era a él, por eso tenía que tener más cuidado.

- Potter, ¿todavía sigues con nosotros?-. Preguntó Minerva McGonagall sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo a la realidad logrando que el grueso ejemplar de transformaciones cayese al suelo, causando la risa de sus compañeros de aula y una mirada interrogativa de Ron, a quien simplemente respondió negando con la cabeza, afortunadamente para él, la profesora estaba concentrada en reprender a Seamus debido a que este, como siempre, realizó mal el ejercicio, causando una mini explosión y llenando la cara a Dean Thomas de humo, seguido de más risas por parte del curso.

Harry rápidamente recogió el libro del suelo, para después guardarlo debido a que McGonagall dio la clase por terminada, salió junto con sus compañeros del salón dirigiéndose a la sala común debido a que ya no tendrían más clases por ese día y tenían que prepararse para salir a patrullar por los pasillos.

- ¿Realmente es necesario?, digo, ¿no sería mucho pedir que esperásemos hasta mañana para patrullar? ¡Estoy cansado!-. Se quejaba Ron, recibiendo malas miradas por parte de sus amigos.

- Te puedo apostar a que el o la vampiro no esperaría hasta mañana para atacar Ronald-. Le respondió Hermione al mismo tiempo que guardaba su varita y le lanzaba una mirada asesina al chico.

- Era solo una sugerencia-. Dijo Ron con un dejo de fastidio en la voz, mientras se dirigían al despacho del director.

- _Pastel de manzana_-. Había dicho Harry a modo de respuesta a la contraseña una vez que estuvieron frente a la gárgola, esta les dejó pasar al despacho y luego de que la profesora McGonagall les indicara que podían comenzar a patrullar, Harry les dijo a todos que era mejor separarse en grupos, por lo que fueron los chicos excepto Neville, por un lado, a revisar la torre de astronomía y sus alrededores, mientras que las chicas y Neville revisaban la torre de Gryffindor y lo demás, acordaron reunirse en las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía luego de haber revisado esas zonas.

* * *

><p>- Y entonces Neville… ¿Ya la besaste?-. Preguntó de forma casual Luna luego de un rato de patrullaje, causando que el chico detuviese la caminata por un momento.<p>

- ¿Qué?, Ah sí de hecho ya somos novios-. Respondió con una sonrisa Neville mientras veía como su compañera le correspondía el gesto.

- ¡Ya era hora!-. Intervino en tono bromista Ginny unos metros más adelante mientras Hermione hacía lo posible por concentrarse en vigilar, Ginny y Luna bombardeaban al pobre Neville con preguntas que ni se imaginaba de donde las habrían sacado.

- ¿Cuándo se casan?-. Preguntaba Luna.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿Están comprometidos?, ¡Pero si apenas y llevan un día!-. Exclamaba Ginny al tiempo que miraba a Neville con asombro.

- ¿Eh? ¡No!, no estamos comprometidos-. Decía Neville entre nervioso y sonrojado, alternando la mirada entre la rubia y la pelirroja.

- Chicas, dejen a Neville descansar del interrogatorio, concentrémonos en patrullar-. Lo salvo Hermione con una sonrisa, logrando que el chico asintiera nerviosamente y avanzara hasta quedar a su lado.

* * *

><p>Ya habían revisado la torre y lo que la rodeaba un millón de veces y ni rastro del vampiro, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, Ron y Lyo estaban concentrados patrullando por lo que ninguno de los tres había hablado mucho durante el patrullaje, les dijo a los chicos que esta sería la última ronda que darían por ese día, debido a que era demasiado tarde, los tres como bien dijo Ron estaban demasiado cansados, ese día había sido uno de los más largos hasta ahora.<p>

Doblaron la esquina y se aproximaron al hall de entrada hablando hasta que Harry hizo callar a Ron inmediatamente debido a que vio una luz acercándose desde uno de los pasillos, les indicó con un movimiento de la mano que no hicieran ruido y que lo siguieran, se acercaron lentamente a la luz que cada vez se hacía más intensa, con las varitas en alto Harry logró visualizar lo que se acercaba:

Samantha Morrigan con su varita también alzada, caminando tranquilamente con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Samantha?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó extrañado Ron mientras Harry frunció el ceño.

- Lo mismo debería preguntarle yo a ustedes-. Dijo con tono desenfadado la pelinegra al tiempo que Harry decía.

- Es muy tarde, Nosotros estamos patrullando, así que la pregunta va contigo-. La chica sonrió sinceramente y dejó escapar una suave risa.

- Me gusta caminar de noche, es relajante-. Fue la simple respuesta que les dio.

- Es igual, no deberías-. Dijo decidido Lyo, viendo como la chica se encogía de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Está bien, ya me iba a mi habitación de todos modos, adiós chicos-. Dijo caminando hasta perderse por los pasillos quedaban a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Harry se quedó observándola hasta que se perdió de vista pensando en lo sucedido, Ron y Lyo se habían adelantado comunicándoles a los demás por el galeón falso que ya terminarían de patrullar, por lo que el pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos al jalarlo del brazo para ir de camino a la torre de astronomía.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la torre, se sentaron en las escaleras para esperar a las chicas y a Neville que no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta y se reunieron con los chicos en las escaleras.<p>

- ¿Encontraron algo?-. Preguntó Harry a Ginny apenas llegaron.

- No, todo tranquilo ¿Y ustedes?-. Dijo la chica.

- Ehh de hecho nosotros…-. Comenzó Ron pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito proveniente de arriba seguido por un _"¡Desmaius!" _Harry subió a toda prisa por las escaleras seguido de los demás encontrándose con una gran figura de espaldas a ellos y a Pansi Parkinson tirada en el suelo con el cuello sangrante.

La gran figura al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola salió corriendo torpemente hacia el balcón y saltó, Harry, Hermione y Ginny salieron corriendo detrás de la figura encapuchada seguidos por los demás y cuando se asomaron no pudieron distinguir nada entre tanta oscuridad.

- ¡Rápido Neville busca a la profesora McGonagall!-. Dijo Hermione mientras el chico rápidamente se volteaba para bajar las escaleras.

- Eso no será necesario señorita Granger-. Decía Minerva McGonagall caminando a paso apresurado seguida de Amanda Malfoy.

- La señorita Malfoy me avisó-. Dijo mientras mandaba a Neville a buscar a la señora Pomfrey y Harry le explicaba lo sucedido.

- Será mejor que vallan a los dormitorios, Potter, sé que quieres quedarte y seguir patrullando pero esta vez no será posible-. Se adelantó al ver que Harry iba a protestar.- Los veré mañana en mi despacho después de clases, para otra ronda de patrullaje-. Y dicho esto último los chicos se encaminaron a los dormitorios, pensando en lo sucedido.

En la sala común y una vez solos, Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione sobre su encuentro con Samantha Morrigan durante su turno de vigilancia.

- ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Neville!-. Dijo ella después de escuchar a los chicos.

- ¿Ah sí?, dime, ¿Cuándo has visto a Neville tan feliz desde que Quién-tú-sabes murió?-. Le preguntó Ron.

- ¡Eso no viene al caso Ronald!, ¡Es nuestro amigo!, tenemos que decírselo-. Le respondió la castaña empezando a molestarse y levantándose del sofá.

- Hermione cálmate, Ron tiene razón, no podemos decirle nada a Neville hasta que no tengamos pruebas.- Dijo Harry, mientras veía como Hermione se volvía a sentar y un cansado silencio se instalaba en la sala común.

- A menos… Que no estemos viendo todas nuestras opciones, ustedes como yo vieron y escucharon que el profesor ese Stefan se dirigía a su acompañante como "señora" y el o la vampiro que acabamos de ver, es gigante cuando aquella vez era delgado-. Continuó Harry, mientras sus compañeros parecían estar llegando a la misma conclusión que él.

- ¿Estás insinuando que hay _más_ de un vampiro en Hogwarts?-. Dijo Hermione.

- Exacto-. Respondió el chico.

- Suena lógico, pero mi pregunta es: ¿Quienes?-. Preguntó Ron y veía como Hermione se encogía de hombros y Harry fruncía el ceño.

- Entonces volvemos a la idea de que la novia de Neville es sospechosa, ahora el otro vampiro sí que no tengo idea-. Dijo el chico.

- Como dijo Harry, no puedes acusarla sin tener pruebas, además no conocemos a esta chica, solamente sabemos de ella por lo que Neville nos ha dicho.

- Le interrumpió rápidamente Hermione mientras veía como Ron se resignaba y se dejaba caer en el sofá para luego dar un bostezo.

- Es tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir-. Dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de los chicos, Ron la siguió y Harry prefirió quedarse un rato en el sofá, contemplando el fuego en la chimenea y pensando sobre lo que acababan de discutir cuando sintió unos pasos en la escalera, volteó y se encontró con Ginny acercándosele, se hizo a un lado en el sofá y le dio espacio a la pelirroja que se sentó a su lado, siendo rodeada por el brazo del chico.

* * *

><p>- Tenía la esperanza de que descansaras un poco, Hermione me dijo que estabas aquí-. Dijo Ginny poco después, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.<p>

- Estaba pensando en lo que sucedió hoy, de hecho hay algo que debes saber-. Dijo el muchacho prosiguiendo a contarle sobre el encuentro con Samantha.

- ¿Porqué no podemos decírselo a Neville?-. Preguntó ella poco después de que Harry terminara la historia.

- Porque no podemos decirle que sospechamos que su novia es un vampiro sin tener pruebas de que en realidad lo es-. Respondió el chico, viendo como Ginny se quedaba pensativa.

- Y si las encontramos… ¿Qué harás?-. Preguntó un rato después, no obtuvo respuesta del chico, por lo que prosiguió:

- ¿No es mejor que se lo digas?, sé que sonaré como Hermione pero Neville es nuestro amigo, _tenemos _que decírselo, es como si yo besara a otro chico y no te lo dijera es un engaño igual-. Una parte muy grande de Harry deseó que no pusiera esos ejemplos.

- Está bien, se lo diremos mañana-. Fue la respuesta del chico, que vio como Ginny sonreía y se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, el chico correspondió el gesto y se volvió a acercar para dejar un cálido beso en los labios de la chica que rápidamente correspondió, hasta que la necesidad del oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, con esto se despidieron para que cada quién fuese a sus dormitorios acordando que le dirían a Ron y Hermione lo que habían decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: SI SE JUNTAN 5 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO AL TIRO! <strong>


	9. Sospechas

Primero que nada _**PERDÓN**_ por la tardanza!, esta vez enserio me pasé, sé que no tengo excusas lo suficientemente valiosas como para justificar la laaarga espera, pero entre viajes y vacaciones no dio tiempo de sentarse a escribir (Y mi inspiración que al parecer también se tomó unas vacaciones, no me ayudaba para nada) pero bueeno.

Aquí les dejo la actualización!, espero que les guste!, hay un poquito de drama con Neville y Samantha de hecho puede que se hagan una idea de lo que va a pasar en los capítulos futuros, no quiero dar spoilers sobre lo que pasará ni tampoco sobre la reacción de Samantha, les dejo para que se sorprendan :D

Cualquier cosa me la dicen en un** review **aunque solo sea una palabrita!, de verdad aprecio **muchísimo** sus comentarios, son lo que me hace continuar escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (excepto 3 de los que están en esta historia y la trama) son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9: <strong>__**Sospechas**_

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, Ron por su parte se había quejado cuando los demás le comunicaron que pensaban decirle a Neville lo de Samantha.

- ¿Están seguros de esto? Porque sigo pensando que es una mala idea-. Había dicho Ron después de desayunar aprovechando la ausencia de Neville, quién había ido a ayudar a la profesora Sprout con algunas plantas, mientras se hallaban en su lugar de siempre: la orilla del lago.

- Ya está decidido Ron, es mejor así, él _tiene_ que saberlo-. Le respondió Hermione un tanto fastidiada de las constantes quejas del pelirrojo ese día.

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte Ron por lo que más quieras!-. Secundó una ya harta Ginny sentada en una gran roca, con la cabeza de Harry en sus piernas.

- Está bien…-. Respondió Ron mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Y entonces… ¿Quién se lo dirá?-. Preguntó Luna luego de un rato.

- Yo no pienso hacerlo, pobre Neville, que se lo diga alguien más-. Se adelantó Ron.

- ¿Decirme qué?-. Preguntó Neville quién venía llegando al sitio, causando que los demás chicos le mandaran a Ron una mala mirada acompañada por un codazo por parte de Hermione.

- Neville hay algo que tienes que saber-. Comenzó la castaña pero se detuvo al ver como Harry le hacía una señal para que lo dejase hablar a él.

- Ayer en la noche, cuando estábamos patrullando… Nos encontramos con Samantha-. Dijo Harry, viendo como Neville pasaba de curioso a sorprendido.- Estaba muy extraña, no nos quiso decir qué hacía ahí y se fue muy rápido-. Dijo el chico, tratando de elegir correctamente las palabras.

- Después de que la vimos fuimos a la torre y como sabrás, ocurrió el ataque-. Siguió Lyo, viendo como Neville sopesaba la información, sin embargo el pelinegro seguía sin decir nada. Luego de unos minutos, añadió.- ¿Neville?-.

- Y… ¿Por eso piensan que Sam es la vampira no?-. Respondió el pelinegro con un deje entre sarcástico y enfadado en la voz.- Ustedes vieron tan bien como yo que ese o esa vampiro, era corpulento y grande, ¡mientras que Samantha es delgada! Por lo tanto ella no es la vampira-. La defendió el chico un tanto molesto y confundido mientras miraba a sus amigos uno por uno.

- Es cierto, pero recuerda que en el Bosque Prohibido vimos como el ex profesor Alucard hablaba con una figura encapuchada delgada y se dirigía a ella como mujer, por lo que nos dice que hay _más _de un vampiro y…-. Comenzó Harry calmadamente.

- Y tú piensas que uno de esos vampiros es Sam, ¿No?- Interrumpió Neville, viendo como de antemano el chico de la cicatriz ya negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no estoy diciendo que ella sea la vampira, estoy diciendo que es sospechosa de serlo, es la única persona que vimos justo antes del ataque-. Le respondió Harry pausadamente.

- Sam no es la vampira Harry, de eso estoy seguro, la conozco. No sería capaz de eso-. Comentó Neville luego de un rato de incómodo silencio, a los chicos les pareció que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a Harry.

- Tenemos que interrogar a las chicas atacadas-. Dijo Lyo intentando romper la palpable tensión en el ambiente, vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza y los demás se movilizaban, pues tenían que aprovechar la hora libre antes de Herbología para el interrogatorio.

- Yo… Estaré en los invernaderos-. Dijo Neville alternando la mirada entre Harry y Lyo.

- ¿No vienes?-. Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Tengo mucho que pensar ahora…-. Respondió medio ausente el chico.

- Anda, nosotros las interrogamos y luego te contamos-. Dijo Harry, que no quería preocupar más a su amigo de lo que ya estaba con tan sólo saber eso, mientras veía a Neville despedirse y alejarse camino a los invernaderos, para después de unos minutos ellos emprender rumbo a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Neville se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas pensando en lo que dijeron sus amigos, él había visto también a la figura delgada aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, pero simplemente le costaba trabajo creer que fuese Samantha.<p>

Si las suposiciones de sus amigos eran ciertas, entonces ella le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, jugando con sus sentimientos y burlándose de él. Simplemente no quería pensar que fuera eso verdad, le dolía de tan sólo hacer la suposición.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no se sentía con la capacidad de procesar nada ahora, estaba enojado y confundido, sí, esa era la palabra: confundido, a más no poder debido a que aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, sabía que lo que sus amigos decían tenía sentido, pero por otro lado, estaban sus sentimientos por Samantha y los momentos junto a ella.

Neville no sabía qué creer o pensar.

- Sabía que estarías aquí-. Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, logrando hacer que volteara, aunque reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, quería asegurarse de que fuera real. Samantha Morrigan caminaba en dirección hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara, Neville incapaz de responder: optó por sonreír a medias y murmurar un apenas audible "Hola", observando como la pelinegra se sentaba en la banca junto a él y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-. Preguntó el chico tratando de que su voz no denotara ninguna emoción.

- Vi a tus amigos dirigirse a la enfermería pero tú no estabas con ellos, así que supuse que estarías aquí-. Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.- Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías tan solo?-. Añadió poco después.

- Quería… Quería pensar un rato…- Dijo Neville volteando la cara, para que la chica no viese su expresión, pues si veía sus ojos, descubriría que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Pensar sobre qué?-. Dijo a modo de juego Samantha observando con confusión como Neville volteaba a mirarla serio.

- Sam… ¿Es verdad que te encontraste con los chicos ayer en la noche cerca de la torre de astronomía?-. Dijo el pelinegro sin poderse contenerse más.

- Sí, salí un rato a caminar y me los encontré, luego de eso volví a mi dormitorio-. Respondió como si nada Samantha.

- ¿A caminar?-. Preguntó extrañado Neville.

- Ajá, me parece relajante caminar durante la noche-. Explicó con tranquilidad la pelinegra.

- Sam, ¿sabías que atacaron a Pansi Parkinson en la torre de astronomía?-. Preguntó otra vez Neville, rogando internamente porque no se confirmaran las sospechas de sus amigos y las suyas propias.

- He oído algo de eso, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Dijo Samantha extrañada.

- Sam, sabías también… ¿Qué ese ataque fue después de que se encontraran contigo?-. Neville pudo observar el cambio de expresión de la pelinegra a su lado, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y comprendiendo a donde el chico quería llegar, parecía no poder creer que él hubiese dicho eso.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con el interrogatorio?-. Preguntó a su vez Samantha, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Neville

- Estás… ¿Estás insinuando que yo soy ese supuesto vampiro que ataca personas?-. El rostro de la pelinegra estaba serio, pero su voz denotaba rabia contenida, aunque esta se esforzase afanosamente para ocultarlo, Neville salió de su ensoñación al tiempo que contestaba:

- ¡N-no!, ¡no estoy diciendo que tú seas el vampiro!, es sólo que…- No terminó la frase.

- ¿Es sólo qué?-. Lo animó a continuar Samantha perdiendo la paciencia.

- Estoy confundido…- Decía mientras se agarraba el pelo con las manos y su novia lo miraba con un dejo de decepción.

- Cuando dejes de estar confundido, hablamos-. Dijo por fin Samantha, logrando que el chico enseguida levantara la vista para verla alejarse por los terrenos del castillo, a paso firme y rápido.

-Ah… ¿Porqué yo?-. Se lamentó casi enseguida Neville para luego quedarse viendo fijamente por donde Samantha se había ido.

* * *

><p>- Ya les dije. No pueden pasar, ahora vallan a sus clases-. Dijo la Señora Pomfrey.<p>

- Tenemos hora libre, por favor, ¡déjenos pasar aunque sea unos minutos!-. Le respondió Hermione tratando de no perder la paciencia, ya llevaban más de un cuarto de hora tratando de convencer a la Señora Pomfrey para que los dejase entrar para interrogar a las chicas.

- Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos, porque las pacientes deben descansar, y sólo pasarán tres de ustedes, los demás esperen afuera-. Cedió la Señora Pomfrey.

- Harry, Ron y Lyo entren ustedes-. Se apresuró a decir Hermione, viendo como Ron extrañado decía:

- ¿Y tú por qué no vienes?-. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y dar un paso hacia atrás, mientras Ron se encogía de hombros y junto con Harry y Lyo entrar a la enfermería.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Potter?-. Gritó Draco Malfoy apenas los vio entrar, que se encontraba en la enfermería acompañando a Pansi, ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Harry con rabia.

- No vinimos a hablar contigo Malfoy-. Fue la simple respuesta de Harry, que hizo rabiar más al hijo de Lucius, pero fue interrumpido por la Señora Pomfrey que había escuchado el grito y venía corriendo.

- Señor Malfoy, ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!, los pacientes no deben ser perturbados, y tú Potter, haz lo que vengas a hacer rápido y vuelvan a sus clases-. Decía un tanto alterada la mujer.

- ¿Quién se cree para correrme de aquí?-. Retó Draco a la sanadora que sólo le mandó una mirada, sin esperar respuesta el chico se dirigió a Harry antes de irse.

- Esta me la pagarás más pronto de lo que piensas, ¡esto no se queda así!-. Y dicho esto, se encaminó colérico a la puerta alejándose por los pasillos.

- Sí claro-. Dijo sarcásticamente Ron poco después para que luego los tres chicos se encaminaran a la cama de Pansi Parkinson que los miraba con un poco de recelo.

- ¿Qué quieren?-. Preguntó desde la cama la chica.

- Queremos saber que fue lo que pasó en la torre-. Le respondió cortante Lyo, viendo como la chica se encogía de hombros para luego hacer una mueca de dolor por la herida.

- Bien, si no me queda otra opción, les contaré aunque no recuerdo mucho.-. Comenzó la pelinegra.

_**FLASHBACK*****************************_

_Era tarde y Pansi se hallaba caminando rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, hace rato que se sentía observada por alguien, pero cuando volteaba no había rastro de nadie, sin querer darle mucha importancia: siguió su camino, pues según sus cálculos Draco debería estarla esperando en la sala común así que con renovadas energías apresuró el paso._

_De un momento a otro perdió la conciencia, no supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció desmayada, abrió los ojos y reconoció la torre de Astronomía. Dificultosamente trató de levantarse del piso, cuando lo consiguió, enfocó su vista hacia el frente, un ligero movimiento captó su atención, volteo hacia allí y se encontró con una figura gigante envuelta entre las sombras. No le dio tiempo de hacer nada más que gritar, pues lo último que escuchó fue un "Desmaius" para después despertarse en la cama de la enfermería, enterándose de que un vampiro la había atacado._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK***********************************_

- Eso es todo lo que recuerdo-. Terminó la chica, oyendo como Lyo murmuraba _gracias_ antes de seguir a sus otros amigos, quienes se habían acercado a la cama de Padma.

- Supongo que también quieren que les cuente-. Los chicos asintieron.

-Bien… Yo recuerdo algo más, de hecho recuerdo casi todo.- Empezó a contar la gemela Patil.

_**FLASHBACK*****************************************_

_Después de asegurarle a la profesora McGonagall que podía continuar sola, Padma se encaminó a la enfermería. Le dolía la cabeza después del golpe por lo que le costaba un poco ver el camino._

_Sintió que la seguían, pero al voltear no había nadie, siguió caminando aunque con un poco de recelo._

_No vio a la figura que la agarró de espaldas, de poco le sirvió el forcejeo, pues ya la figura la había mordido en el cuello. Era un dolor insoportable que la había hecho caer al suelo, gritaba como nunca y se preguntaba el porqué nadie había ido a ayudarla. _

_Oía unos pasos a lo lejos, y supo que alguien venía acercándose. Porque la figura había dejado de beber sangre de su cuello. Le costó mucho abrir los ojos debido a que sus sentidos se hallaban adormilados y cada vez más débiles, logró ver el contorno borroso de la gigantesca figura antes de que todo se volviese confuso para después volverse negro._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK*************************************_

- Gracias Padma-. Dijo Harry cuando la chica terminó de contar su historia, luego de eso, él y sus amigos se retiraron de la enfermería para encontrarse con las chicas en la sala común, Neville no estaba con ellas.

- ¡Hola! -. Saludó alegremente Luna tirada en el suelo, mirando debajo de uno de los sofás de la sala.

- Luna… Eh… ¿Qué haces ahí?-. Preguntó un tanto curioso Lyo mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a altura de la chica.

- Busco un par de calcetines, anoche los perdí, supongo que fueron los Nargles-. Contestó con aire ausente mientras buscaba.

- Los... ¿Qué?-. Volvió a preguntar el chico ahora completamente extrañado.

- Los Nargles, tienen la costumbre de robar las cosas de las demás personas, también infectan los muérdagos si se les acercan-. Dijo la chica mientras lo miraba, para luego seguir buscando las medias.

- Ah… En ese caso déjame ayudarte a buscarlos-. Respondió Lyo con una sonrisa.

Harry, Hermione y Ron observaban la escena un poco extrañados, claro que se había acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de la rubia, sólo que Lyo era la única persona que, hasta ahora, parecía creerle de verdad.

- No le habrá creído, ¿o sí?-. Le preguntó Ron en un susurro a Hermione, quien se limito a encogerse de hombros y soltar una pequeña risa.

Después de que Luna y Lyo se cansasen de buscar los calcetines de la primera, les tocaba entrar a Herbología.

- ¿Vieron a Neville en toda la clase?, porque yo no-. Dijo Ron luego de que la clase acabara, mientras se dirigían a Pociones.

- Es raro que faltara a Herbología, es… Su clase favorita-. Le respondió Hermione mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza, pensando en la conversación con Neville esa mañana.

Una parte de él le decía que no era bueno haberle dicho al chico lo que había pasado con Samantha, mientras que la otra parte, le decía que si no le contaba sería peor si sus sospechas resultasen acertadas.

La clase de Pociones y la de Encantamientos pasaron rápido, para alivio de Harry quién se alegraba para tener el resto de la tarde libre, él y los demás a excepción de Neville (quién no se había presentado en ninguna de las clases, alegando que se encontraba enfermo) se dirigían al lago mientras Luna y Lyo charlaban alegremente sobre el posible sitio en el que podrían estar escondidas los calcetines de la rubia.

- Entonces, ¿ustedes tampoco han visto a Neville en toda la tarde?-. Preguntaba extrañada Ginny, pues tenía la esperanza de que Harry le dijese que sí.

- No desde que hablamos esta mañana, se ha reportado enfermo hoy me dijo el profesor Flitwick-. Negó el chico de la cicatriz para que luego se instalara un silencio un tanto incómodo.

- ¡Esta vez no tendrás a nadie quién te salve Potter!, ¡Aprenderás la lección!-. Gritó una voz conocida, que los hizo voltear: Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos blandiendo su varita y apuntando a Harry quien enseguida sacó la suya y lo apuntó.

- A mí nadie me corre de ningún lugar-. Siseó amenazante para luego esquivar por un pelo el maleficio lanzado por Hermione.

- Maldita _sangre sucia_, ¡Pagarás por eso!-. Dijo para después lanzarle otro maleficio devuelta, que fue bloqueado por Ron en un movimiento rápido, en unos segundos todos los presentes que faltaban habían sacado sus varitas.

- ¡Harry!-. Saludó alegremente Amanda Malfoy cortando la tensión del momento, dejando confusos a los chicos, la rubia estaba sentada en un árbol cerca de ellos.

- ¿Amanda?-. Preguntaron Harry y Malfoy al mismo tiempo, acompañados por una mirada de confusión y entremezclada con odio, por parte del segundo.

- ¿Cuándo llegó?-. Preguntó Ron en un susurro a Hermione quién se encogió de hombros, Ginny por su parte de dedicaba a taladrar con la mirada a la rubia Malfoy. Mientras que Luna y Lyo seguían en guardia.

- Ah hola Draco, no te vi-. Se dirigió al hijo de Lucius quién la miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-. Preguntó ahora muy molesto el aludido, viendo como su prima se encogía de hombros, para luego, lanzarle una sonrisa coqueta a Harry que hizo rabiar más a Ginny.

- Pasaba por el lugar-. Contestó distraídamente mientras que con un andar elegante se acercaba a los chicos.

- Yo le recomendaría señor Malfoy que bajase su varita y me acompañase a mi despacho-. Minerva McGonagall había estado observando la escena, dejando a Malfoy con los ojos como platos.

- Pero profesora…-. Trató de defenderse el rubio.

- Nada de peros señor Malfoy, acompáñeme-. Dijo con severidad McGonagall mientras el chico le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Harry, quién se hallaba confuso en el mismo sitio.

- Les aconsejo a ustedes que vallan a su sala común-. Esta vez se dirigía a Harry y a los demás, Amanda ya se había ido. Los chicos no quisieron hacerla enojar por lo que optaron a retirarse del lago e irse a la sala común, hablando de lo sucedido.

- Definitivamente eso fue lo más extraño hasta ahora y mira que hemos visto cosas extrañas-. Decía Ron luego de un rato de confinamiento en la sala común, observando cómo los demás (Hasta Luna quién se encontraba otra vez debajo de un sofá junto con Lyo reanudando su búsqueda) asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La tarde había pasado lenta, y uno a uno los chicos fueron abandonando la sala común, Lyo y Luna ya se habían ido a la torre de Ravenclaw y los demás a dormir, cansados de esperar a Neville y hablar de lo sucedido.<p>

- Ah hola chicas, no esperaba encontrarlas despiertas a esta hora-. Dijo Neville quién venía llegando a la sala un tanto cabizbajo, logrando que Ginny y Hermione voltearan, pues eran las únicas que se encontraban allí.

- ¡Neville!-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Dónde habías estado?-. Preguntó luego Hermione, mientras el chico se sentaba y les contaba lo sucedido con Samantha, que toda la tarde se la había pasado tratando de aclarar sus dudas y que se había decidido a disculparse con la pelinegra y averiguar por qué se había molestado a ese grado. Las chicas por su parte le dieron algunos consejos hasta que Neville cansado, se fue a dormir agradeciéndoles.

- Hay algo que todavía no comprendo, ¿Porqué Samantha se molestó tanto cuando Neville le preguntó si tenía relación con los ataques del vampiro?-. Preguntó Hermione, más para sí misma que para Ginny.

- Quizás esconde algo grande-. Dijo pensativamente la pelirroja, viendo como su acompañante asentía con la cabeza, para luego acordar contárselo a los chicos la mañana siguiente mientras se iban a los dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Nota de siempre: <em><strong>Si se juntan 5 reviews actualizo al tiroo! :D<strong>_


	10. Mal día

Heeeeeeeeey soy yo de nuevoooo, POR FIN FF ME DEJÓ ACTUALIZAR!, he tratado desde hace 2 días subir el capítulo y no me dejaba, les adelanto que en este capítulo está más centrado en Neville y en sus desventuras!, un pequeño vistazo dentro de la cabeza de nuestro querido y confuso pelinegro, espero les guste el capítulo.

Dejen _**reviews **_porfa, su opinión es lo más importante para mí!, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bienvenidas siempre!.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, todo (excepto la trama de este fic y 3 personajes) es de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: <strong>__**Mal día**_

No había podido dormir pensando en lo sucedido. Por más que lo intentaba el sueño nunca llegaba, se revolvió en la cama de dosel por millonésima vez esa noche pensando que tal vez su mente se compadecería de él y le dejara disfrutar de las escasas horas que le quedaban antes del amanecer, pero su subconsciente tenía otros planes: En cuanto se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos, los recuerdos del rostro herido de Samantha y las dudas sobre la pequeña discusión comenzaron a azotarlo de nuevo, ocasionando un pequeño gruñido frustrado de su parte.

Optó por sentarse en la cama con la idea de que tal vez si se levantaba de allí el sueño terminaba por apoderarse de él de una buena vez, quitándole por unos instantes los recuerdos de aquél día de la cabeza.

Pero era como si el destino estuviera confabulado para no dejarlo dormir esa noche, apenas se sentó en la ventana a observar la luna y las estrellas cuando otro recuerdo asaltó su mente: su primera cita con Samantha en el Cabeza de Puerco.

- Arañas… No… Arañas… - Pudo oír que decía Ron, Neville volteo a verlo, se movía inquieto en su cama susurrando cosas que no pudo llegar a entender, cuando giró la cabeza para seguir observando la ventana, escuchó un golpe que lo hizo volver a girarse para ver que Ron había terminado por caerse de la cama: la mitad superior de su cuerpo descansaba en el suelo en una posición no muy recomendable para el cuello, y seguía quejándose de las arañas en sueños.

Neville soltó una pequeña risa mientras volvía a concentrar su vista en la ventana, para luego de un rato aburrirse y dirigirse a su cama, con la esperanza de por lo menos descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llegó más pronto de lo que deseaba y tuvo que levantarse, porque le había prometido a la profesora Sprout que la iba a ayudar a plantar algunas Mandrágoras.<p>

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró levantarse de la cama, la noche sin dormir comenzaba a pasarle factura, ya todos sus amigos se habían despertado he ido, debido a que cuando miró a sus camas estaban vacías.

- Genial-. Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro para después bufar y terminar saliendo de los dormitorios con paso rápido en dirección a los invernaderos.

- Neville, querido, si quieres yo continúo plantando las Mandrágoras-. Oyó que decía la profesora Sprout, para después darse cuenta que era la tercera vez que se equivocaba al colocar la misma planta en la maceta. Se había distraído todo el rato pensando en su pelea con Samantha, luchando con su cabeza para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle, no fijándose mucho en su tarea con las Mandrágoras. El chico se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de despedida, daba gracias al cielo que era fin de semana, mientras salía de aquel invernadero con la idea de encontrar a Samantha y aclarar todo.

Salió del invernadero camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw, por allí empezaría su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hey!, ¿Has visto a Samantha Morrigan?-. Le preguntó a una chica que iba entrando a la sala, una vez que llegó.<p>

- ¿Morrigan?, Ah sí, oí que iba a la biblioteca-. Le contestó mientras entraba a la sala, observando a Neville, quién había comenzado a correr en dirección a la biblioteca.

- ¿Oye has visto a Samantha Morrigan?-. Apenas llegó a la biblioteca le lanzó la pregunta a un niño de Ravenclaw que venía saliendo.

- N-No-. Respondió este asustado, para después alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡Neville!-. Era la voz de Dean Thomas, quién se encontraba caminando hacia él, Neville lo saludó con una media sonrisa y un ademán de mano.

- Oye Dean, ¿no has visto por acá a Samantha Morrigan?-. Preguntó el hijo de los Longbottom.

- La ayudé a conseguir un libro, luego creo que se fue a la orilla del lago.

- ¡Gracias!-. Dijo mientras echaba a correr con la esperanza de encontrarla allí.

- ¡Hola Luna!-. Dijo mientras pasaba a la rubia corriendo, esta se giró para responderle.

- ¡Hola Neville!, ¿Porqué corres?-. Dijo logrando que el chico se parara unos momentos para contestar.

- Busco a Samantha-. Apenas pudo hablar por los jadeos.

- ¿Una manta?-. Preguntó extrañada Luna.

- No, no una manta, a Samantha-. Corrigió el pelinegro.

- ¡Ah!, yo voy al lago, me la encontré de camino y estuvimos hablando un rato, es una chica muy amable-. Dijo la rubia distraídamente mientras observaba la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Sí?, esto… ¿No dijo a dónde iba?-. Esta vez el tono de Neville comenzaba a ser desesperado.

- Ajá, me dijo que iría a leer a los jardines-. Volvió a responder Luna.

- ¡Gracias!-. Y dicho esto salió disparado camino a los jardines, más animado que nunca.

* * *

><p>La encontró sentada en uno de los bancos, con una mano sostenía un pequeño libro negro con un título que el chico supuso eran runas antiguas, en el que concentraba toda su atención, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.<p>

- ¿Sam?-. Dijo Neville, ya que la pelinegra no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, logrando que ella cerrara el libro de un golpe y lo mirara fijamente, seria.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-. Volvió a decir el chico, mirándola con un dejo de súplica en sus ojos.

- Habla-. Respondió cortante Samantha.

- Esto… Yo… -. Neville se insultaba mentalmente, todos los discursos que había elaborado y practicado, ahora no servían de nada.

- Ehh… Yo, quería…-. Samantha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el chico pudo notarlo ya que la pelinegra se levantó del banquillo y le puso un dedo sobre los labios, cortando sus balbuceos en un gesto de silencio.

- ¿Sigues confundido?-. Preguntó en el mismo tono cortante la chica.

- Bueno yo… No lo sé… Ehh-. Neville se odió a sí mismo por no ser capaz de decir otra cosa.

- Eso pensé-. Dijo decepcionada Samantha mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al castillo, Neville quiso seguirla, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

- ¡Espera Sam!-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir, la chica se paró en seco, pero no se giró, apenas y movió la cabeza para hablar.

- No Neville, quiero estar sola-. Y dicho esto siguió caminando, sin detenerse.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de estar parado en el mismo sitio, Neville reaccionó y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, pensando en lo sucedido e insultándose a sí mismo de nuevo, ese día no podía ser peor.<p>

Inconscientemente se dirigía a los invernaderos, por lo que se sentó en uno de los bancos, sin ánimos de nada.

- ¿Neville?, ¡Hola!-. Saludó Amanda sorprendiendo al chico para después sentarse al lado del pelinegro.

- Hola Amanda -. Dijo en un susurro, observando como la chica lo miraba con una ceja alzada e interrogante.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó la rubia.

- Preferiría no hablar de eso-. Le respondió Neville cabizbajo.

- Déjame adivinar-. Dijo esto en un suspiro-. Problemas con tu novia, ¿no?-.

- ¿Cómo supiste?-. Preguntó extrañado Neville, confirmando las sospechas de Amanda.

- Intuición femenina-. Le respondió con una sonrisa la rubia.

Neville suspiró, y se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió un peso cálido en sus hombros, volteó y se encontró con que Amanda había colocado su brazo, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, el chico le correspondió con una sonrisa a medias, que no llegó a sus ojos.

Se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe seco en el suelo acompañado de un apenas perceptible jadeo, inmediatamente Neville quitó el brazo de Amanda de sus hombros, al reconocer a la persona que había llegado: Samantha miraba la escena con una mueca de dolor que rápidamente fue transformada en una de seriedad, mientras recogía el libro del suelo y se daba media vuelta rápidamente corriendo hacia el castillo.

- Yo mejor me voy Neville-. Dijo Amanda al pobre chico que parecía estar en shock temporal, acariciándole la mejilla y levantándose del banco, al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía y se oían truenos, indicando el comienzo de la lluvia.

* * *

><p>- Si no tuviera nada que ver con el vampiro, ella no se molestaría tanto-. Pensaba en voz alta Harry, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común, con Ginny sentada en el suelo, recostada en sus piernas.<p>

- Harry realmente te estás obsesionando con eso del vampiro-. Dijo Ron logrando que el pelinegro volteara y le dedicara una mirada de molestia, Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tratando de convencer a Hermione, sin éxito, de que lo ayudase con su tarea de Transformaciones.

- Ron, Harry tiene razón, si no tuviese que ver con el asunto del vampiro, ¿Porqué se molestó tanto cuando Neville le preguntó sobre los ataques?-. Intervino Hermione.

- Es obvio que oculta algo-. Dijo Lyo desde el sofá mientras volvía a concentrar su vista en el libro que hace rato leía.

- La pregunta sigue siendo "Qué"-. Susurró Ginny mientras se levantaba para sentarse en el sofá con Harry.

- ¿Ya tienen pensado qué harán en las vacaciones de pascua?-. Preguntó Luna quién venía llegando a la sala junto con un niño de primer año, rompiendo el silencio y dejando a los presentes un tanto desconcertados por la interrupción, Lyo fue el único que no negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba a sus amigos y decía:

- Mis padres tiene una casa de campo en las afueras de Londres, si quieren podemos pasar unos días allá.- Pero antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, un ruido de pasos y goteos hizo que voltearan: Neville todo mojado y con la parte derecha de la ropa llena de lodo, venía entrando a la sala, los saludo con un "Hola chicos" apenas audible mientras que con desgana se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- ¿Qué te pasó?-. Preguntó Luna.

- Estaba en los invernaderos y comenzó a llover, cuando me dirigía al castillo, resbalé y caí en el lodo. Me voy a cambiar-. Dijo esto para luego volverse a levantar y perderse por las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios.

Luego de unos minutos, ya cambiado con ropa limpia, bajó a la sala común, encontrándose con sus amigos hablando de las vacaciones.

- ¿Vas a ir, Neville?-. Preguntó Luna luego de que hubiese llegado y se sentase en uno de los sofás.

- ¿A dónde?-. Respondió a su vez curioso.

- A la casa de campo de mis padres, estamos planeando pasar unos días allá en vacaciones-. Intervino Lyo.

- Sí, iré-. Confirmó el pelinegro, mientras veía como sus amigos seguían hablando de las vacaciones, pero ya él no les prestaba atención, en su mente los sucesos de ese día lo bombardeaban, así que se despidió de sus amigos y subió las escaleras con la intención de dormir, para olvidarse de aquel mal día.

NOTA: Si se juntan** 5 reviews** actualizo de inmediato!


	11. Reconciliaciones

Gracias por los reviews, les juro que no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara cada vez que veo uno, son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece (de ser así ya habrían miles de libros), todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>__**Reconciliaciones**_

Podía pasarse la vida mirándola y sabía que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, pues si le preguntaban, Ginny se veía hermosa hasta cuando estudiaba con Hermione sentadas en una de las mesas en la sala común, hacía rato que se había olvidado de seguir haciéndole cariño a Croockshanks, pues su vista estaba clavada en Ginny y en sus acciones, maravillándose de cómo el cabello de la chica (ahora atado en una coleta para más comodidad) saltaba ante cualquier movimiento de su cabeza, sus labios se movían con gracia al hablar, su sonrisa, un simple gesto que lograba hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal de un segundo a otro, y sus ojos que simplemente con mirarlo lograban darle una especie de calma instantánea. Harry se debatía entre quedarse en aquella butaca, fingiendo que le prestaba atención a lo que Ron decía (Cosa que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era) o ir e interrumpir lo que sea que estuviesen hablando ella y Hermione para darle un beso en los labios. Estaba considerando la segunda opción cuando un maullido de molestia captó parte de su atención: el gato se había aburrido de estar en su regazo y se había bajado, alejándose rápidamente de Harry en busca de su dueña, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

- Ya sabemos que uno de los vampiros es mujer, todo encaja Harry no sé porqué te empeñas en que no estás seguro… ¿Harry?... ¿Oye Harry me escuchas?-. Ron ni se había percatado de que su amigo no lo estaba escuchando, por lo que levantó sus manos y las agitó en la cara de este, sacándolo de su trance.

- ¿Qué decías?-. Preguntó torpemente el chico, un tanto ruborizado.

- … Olvídalo…-

* * *

><p>- Ya está todo listo, les envíe una carta a mis padres preguntándoles si ustedes podían venir estas vacaciones y aceptaron-. Decía Lyo con una gran sonrisa a Luna, se encontraban en la orilla del lago, en compañía de un decaído Neville.<p>

- Eso está muy bien, ¿verdad Neville?-. Dijo la rubia correspondiendo el gesto.

- ¿Eh?, ah sí, genial…-. Respondió ausente el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó Luna al chico, este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Cada vez que intento hablar con Samantha, simplemente no puedo-. Dijo con frustración.

- ¿Porqué se molestó tanto contigo?-. Interrogó la chica luego de unos minutos.

- Ehh… No lo sé-. Contestó con los hombros caídos el pelinegro.

- ¿No has probado con preguntarle?-. Intervino Lyo, alzando una ceja.

- Cada vez que intento hablar, pasa algo y no puedo-. Dijo Neville.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, definitivamente el pelinegro la tenía un tanto difícil.

- Yo me tengo que ir a mi sala común, voy a buscar algo-. Se despidió Luna, mirando a los dos chicos.

- Te acompaño-. Dijo rápidamente Lyo, para luego despedirse de Neville.

El chico se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de hablar con sus amigos, definitivamente hoy tenía que arreglar las cosas con Samantha, pues no quería perderla. Ya le había dado muchas largas al asunto, quería de verdad terminar con este problema, así que con renovadas esperanzas se fue corriendo a la torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>La encontró hablando con Luna cerca de la entrada a la sala común, su corazón, agitado por la carrera, dio un salto cuando sus miradas se encontraron y pudo observar las emociones reflejadas en la mirada de Samantha: Sorpresa, desconcierto, un dejo de dolor y molestia.<p>

- ¡Sam!-. Fue capaz de decir luego de que se hubiera acercado lo suficiente a las dos chicas.

- Luna, me tengo que ir, adiós-. Se despidió apurada la pelinegra, lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era hablar con él.

- Sam…-. Dijo el chico en un susurro, una vez que llegó a donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba la chica, al lado de luna.

- ¿Neville?, ¡Que esperas ve y alcánzala!-. Le alentó Luna, el chico sin pensárselo dos veces salió disparado para alcanzar a Samantha.

- ¡Espera Sam!-. Le gritaba el chico mientras corría desesperado, casi alcanzándola por aquel pasillo tan estrecho.

- ¡Esper…!- No pudo terminar la frase debido al gran golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo semiinconsciente, producido por una de las puertas que acababa de abrirse, mostrando a un asustado alumno de primer año, quién sólo se limitó a salir corriendo de allí, temiendo represalias.

Samantha frenó su caminata al oír el impacto. Se volteo para ver al chico, acostado en el suelo con la mirada desorientada, una mueca de profundo dolor y sobándose la cabeza. Inconscientemente corrió hacia él preocupada, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

- ¡Neville!, ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó al instante, ayudándolo a sentarse.

- Si tengo que ser golpeado por una puerta para hablar un minuto contigo, pues lo haré-. Respondió medio ido el pelinegro, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Samantha.

- ¡Hey tú!- le habló a un chico que venía saliendo del aula que estaba cerca de allí, la misma puerta con la que se había golpeado.

- ¿Yo?-. Preguntó confundido el niño, Neville asintió.

- Sostén la puerta-. Le indicó mientras que bajo la mirada confundida de Samantha, se alejaba unos metros.

- Bien… -. Susurró para sí, echando a correr un segundo más tarde en dirección a la puerta, Samantha, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, sacó su varita rápidamente.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!-. _Exclamó, ocasionando que el pelinegro volviese a caer rígido al suelo, boca arriba.

Samantha se acercó hasta donde estaba Neville, agachándose otra vez hasta su altura, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras murmuraba el contra hechizo, desparalizando al chico, que se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

- No necesitas golpearte con una puerta para hablar conmigo-. Susurró la pelinegra, acercando su rostro al de Neville, dejando un casto beso en los labios del sorprendido muchacho, para luego levantarse, pero fue detenida por la mano de él que se sujetó de su brazo, atrayéndola hacia el chico en un cálido beso, al que correspondió sin dudarlo hasta acabarse el oxígeno de ambos.

- Sam, de verdad lo siento-. Dijo Neville, todavía sin apartarse ni soltar a Samantha.

- No, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no debí molestarme contigo por algo de lo que no eres culpable, perdón-. Responde suavemente la chica, al tiempo que desvía la mirada.

Neville la miraba con una sonrisa. Esta no era la manera que había planeado para disculparse, pero no se le ocurría otra forma mejor. Importándole poco estar en el suelo todavía y que en cualquier momento podía venir alguien, acercó su rostro al de Samantha, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

* * *

><p>- Usaremos un traslador para llegar al camino que da a la mansión, de allí seguiremos en autos-. Explicaba Lyo a sus amigos. Se encontraban en la orilla del lago, después de clases.<p>

- Hola chicos-. Saludó un contento Neville mientras se acercaba a ellos, interrumpiendo lo que comenzaba a decir Ron.

- ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Samantha?-. Soltó de repente Luna al recién llegado.

- ¿Eh?, Ah sí. De hecho, eh… Quería preguntarles… Sobre las vacaciones en casa de Lyo, eh…-. Balbuceaba el chico dirigiéndose a Lyo, quién alzó una ceja.

- Querías saber si Samantha podría venir, ¿no es así?-. Completó el rubio. Ron lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

- Sí-. Admitió Neville.- ¿se puede?-. Agregó.

Lyo lo pensó por un momento, al cabo de un instante asintió con la cabeza, viendo como Neville sonreía.

- Genial, iré a decírselo-. Dicho esto salió disparado del lugar.

- ¡¿Estás loco? Ella es la posible sospechosa de ser la vampiro, ¡Y tú dejas que valla al viaje de vacaciones con nosotros!, ¡seremos la cena!-. Saltó Ron luego de que el pelinegro se fuera.

- Es un buen plan, así sabremos de una vez por todas si ella es o no la vampiro-. Dijo Harry mirando a Lyo. Los demás excepto Ron, asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Soy el único que no quiere ser asesinado por un vampiro?-. Preguntó Ron, logrando hacerse escuchar en medio del canto de un pajarito.

- Ron, la única manera de que confirmemos nuestras sospechas es arriesgándonos, o de otro modo podría descubrirnos y ocasionar más problemas. Es una forma de mantenerla vigilada las 24 horas-. Terció Hermione, logrando de Ron frunciera el ceño y se callara.- Y también podremos disfrutar un poco de las vacaciones-. Añadió Ginny, para aligerar el ambiente, mientras Lyo finalizaba:

- Mi abuelo me dijo una vez, mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca-.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeey hola otra vez, decidí poner la nota al final del capítulo :D ¿Y?; ¿qué les pareció?. Sinceramente me costó un mundo escribirlo, debido a diferentes problemas: la inspiración, comencé la escuela y eso me absorbe increíblemente, también las migrañas horribles por culpa de los deberes que mandan, quisiera volver a estar de vacaciones.<strong>

**Les agradezco y agradeceré siempre sus reviews, debido a que son el combustible para el motorcito de mi inspiración, no les pido mucho, sólo unas pocas palabras nada más.**

_**Adelanto:**_** EL siguiente capítulo tratará sobre las vacaciones de pascua, que como verán serán un tanto interesantes con Samantha en la mansión.**

**SI SE JUNTAN 5 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO AL TIRO!.**


	12. La Madriguera

Hooolaaa aquí estoy de vuelta, como siempre agradeciendo por los reviews!, se les quiere!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: La saga Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12: <strong>__**La Madriguera**_

Las vacaciones de pascua habían llegado más pronto de lo esperado, para esa fecha ya quedaban pocos alumnos en el castillo, la mayoría ya se habían ido a sus casas y algunos se encontraban empacando sus cosas. Como era el caso de Harry y sus amigos, él, Ron y Neville se hallaban en el dormitorio de chicos, terminando de arreglar sus pertenencias, pues Harry y Ron irían a La Madriguera, y Neville iría primero a su casa, para luego unírseles allí, pues partirían todos a la mansión de Lyo desde la casa Weasley.

- ¿Ya ordenaron todo?-. Preguntó Lyo quién venía entrando a la habitación, hacía horas que había enviado su equipaje a la mansión, pero decidió quedarse un poco más.

Sus amigos asintieron al tiempo que Harry cerraba el baúl, para colocarlo en el suelo y bajar hasta la sala común donde esperaban las chicas, excepto Luna, quién ya se había ido.

- ¿Dónde está Samantha, Neville?-. Preguntó Ginny una vez que ya se encontraban todos en la sala común.

- Ella ya se fue a su casa en París, hará lo mismo que yo y que Luna, irá en unos días, pero directamente hacia la mansión-. Le respondió el pelinegro mientras Lyo asentía, dando a entender que estaba al tanto de la información.

- ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! Olvidé algo en el dormitorio, ya vengo-. Exclamó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la butaca.

- Voy contigo-. Dijo Ginny, mientras rápidamente la seguía escaleras arriba.

- Las esperamos afuera-. Terció Harry, antes de que se perdieran de vista.

Salieron por el orificio del retrato con los baúles, dispuestos a esperar un rato antes de irse a cenar en el gran comedor, pues mañana a primera hora partirían.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Neville!, Hola...-. Saludó alegremente Amanda Malfoy, dirigiéndose a los confundidos chicos, para plantarles un beso en cada mejilla, dejándolos más sorprendidos de lo que estaban.

- No esperaba encontrarlos por aquí a estas horas, pensé que ya se habían ido, pero veo que por suerte estaba equivocada-. Añadió, mirándolos intensamente, los otros dos chicos se limitaban a observar la situación, alternando la vista entre la entrada a la sala común todavía abierta, y Amanda.

- Amanda, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó extrañado Harry, la rubia sonrió un poco.

- Ay ¿No es obvio?, vengo a despedirme tontito-. Respondió al tiempo que le volvía a dar un beso en la mejilla, repitiendo la acción con Neville quien había perdido momentáneamente el habla, producto de la incomodidad de la situación.

- Bueno chicos ya estamos… Listas-. Decía Hermione seguida de Ginny mientras ambas salían del orificio, encontrándose con Amanda, muy cerca de Harry, para disgusto de Ginny quién entrecerró un poco los ojos y carraspeó, llamando la atención.

- Bueno chicos, disfruten las vacaciones, adiós-. Se despidió la chica, dándoles las últimas miradas a Harry y a Neville, alejándose por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Esa era Amanda Malfoy?-. Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se acaba de instalar en la escena.

- Sí-. Respondieron los chicos al unísono, logrando de ceja alzada de Hermione se pronunciara más.

- Mejor vámonos al Gran Comedor ya, tengo hambre-. Espetó Ron, y dicho esto, se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para lo que sería su último desayuno en Hogwarts hasta después de vacaciones

* * *

><p>- Nos vemos dentro de unos días chicos-. Se despedía Lyo desde la limosina, mientras esta arrancaba.<p>

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos nosotros también-. Anunció el señor Weasley, mientras los demás lo seguían camino hacia Hogsmade, para aparecerse en la Madriguera.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, George ya llegaron!-. Gritaba Molly Weasley a su hijo, quién inmediatamente salió de la casa para saludar a los recién llegados.<p>

- ¿Qué hay Harry?-. Saludó el gemelo desorejado con un corto abrazo y una sonrisa pequeña, Harry se había adelantado de los demás, y pudo ver en los ojos del pelirrojo que todavía no se recuperaba de la muerte de su hermano.

- Hola George-. Respondió alegre el chicho.

- Harry querido debes estar hambriento, ustedes también, ¡pasen!-. Dijo enseguida la señora Weasley mientras lo soltaba, para ir a abrazar a sus hijos quienes se acercaban.

- No gracias mamá, ya comimos en Hogwarts-. Agregó un tanto desganado Ron, mientras subía a su habitación, que como siempre, compartiría con Harry.

- Iré a desempacar-. Se excusó Harry, siguiendo a Ron por las escaleras.

- Oye Harry, ¿Podemos hablar?-. Preguntó George Weasley, frustrando su escapada. Al chico le dio un retorcijón en el estómago, sabía muy bien de lo que el pelirrojo quería hablar, de la relación entre él y su hermana pequeña, o eso creía. Una parte de él le gritaba que saliera corriendo y huyera pretendiendo no haberlo escuchado, pero sin embargo, sus piernas no respondían y terminó acompañando al gemelo a su habitación, sudando frío.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-. Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla del pequeño escritorio que poseía el pelirrojo en la habitación, sin embargo el gemelo permaneció de pie, _ Mala señal_ pensó Harry.

- Iré al grano: no creas que no sé que tu y mi hermana están juntos-. Soltó George confirmando las sospechas de Harry e incrementando sus nervios, el chico tragó en seco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Te lo dijo Ron?-. Respondió Harry, controlando su tono de voz para ocultar los nervios.

- No, simplemente solté la pregunta al azar y caíste-. Explicó el pelirrojo con tono divertido mientras se encogía de hombros. La mandíbula de Harry se desencajó, producto del desconcierto.

- ¿Qué?-. Susurró el pelinegro.

- Ahora que ya me lo confirmaste, quisiera hablar contigo en serio-. George no le prestó atención y se sentó en la cama mientras hablaba.

- Si lo que te preocupa es que vaya a lastimar a Ginny, puedes quedarte tranquilo, lo último que quiero es eso, George, de verdad amo a tu hermana y la protegería de cualquier peligro. Te lo aseguro que no volverá a pasar lo de hace unos meses, ella entiende porque tuve que apartarla en ese momento-. Respondió con firmeza el chico, quitándose los nervios y observando la mirada entre confundida y divertida que le dirigía su acompañante.

- No era de eso que quería hablar, lo que acabas de decir puedes usarlo cuando vengan los demás hermanos-. Dijo el chico divertidamente, observando como la cara de Harry perdía color.

- ¿Cuándo vienen?-. Preguntó en un susurro, con tono nervioso.

- Mañana- Dijo George sonriente.- Y sí, Bill, Charlie y Percy vienen a pasar pascuas aquí, como siempre-. Agregó en tono despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿¡Mañana!-. Preguntó sobresaltado, logrando que George lo mirara con las cejas alzadas y asintiera con la cabeza.

_Vamos Potter, sé valiente _Se repetía en su cabeza el chico. Se había enfrentado al mago más tenebroso que haya existido, una charla con sus "cuñados" no lo mataría.

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedo pasar?-. Dijo Hermione desde la puerta, tocando suavemente con los nudillos, logrando que Ron desviase su vista de la ventana y le asintiera con la cabeza, invitándola a pasar y sentarse a su lado en la cama, con un gesto de la mano.<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó mientras se sentaba la castaña, el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, siendo ella incapaz de no corresponder.

- Tu madre dice que bajes, quiere que ayudes a Harry en algo-. Explicó en un susurro oyendo el suspiro interminable que soltó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para cumplir con el mandato.

- Espera Ron…-. Llamó Hermione, el chico paró su caminata y volteó.

Fue sorprendido por los labios de la castaña en un no muy casto beso, al que tardó unos minutos en corresponder. Al separarse, la chica dejó escapar un Te amo en un susurro.

- Y yo a ti-. Respondió con una sonrisa radiante el pelirrojo, para luego volverla a besar.

Lo que tuviesen que hacer en esos momentos, podía esperar. Por ahora sus mentes se encontraban inundadas por el sabor del otro.

* * *

><p>- ¡Harry apresúrate!, ¡ya la cena está servida!-. Gritaba Ron desde la casa, Harry por su parte se alegró de tener que irse, llevaba casi toda la tarde desgnomizando el jardín, después de que aquel pelirrojo nunca fue en su ayuda, el trabajo se le hizo tedioso y largo.<p>

- ¡Voy!-. Gritó en respuesta, mientras se sacudía la tierra y caminaba hacia la casa, sintiendo de pronto un hambre voraz.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuándo se van?-. Preguntó distraídamente el señor Weasley durante la cena, refiriéndose al viaje a la mansión Romannov.<p>

- Dentro de unos pocos días, pero estaremos de vuelta para Navidad-. Dijo Ginny mientras comía, su padre sólo se encogió de hombros, y le dio un rápido vistazo a su esposa, quién se hallaba conversando muy animadamente con Hermione, siendo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por Ginny, mientras que Ron, George y Harry se ocupaban de acabar con su cena.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco la cocina fue quedando vacía, sólo Ginny se encontraba jugando con su micropuff, debido al insomnio a esas horas de la noche.<p>

- ¿No puedes dormir?-. Preguntó una voz masculina, al tiempo que era abrazada por la espalda. Instintivamente volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de Harry, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

- No, veo que tú tampoco-. Observó la chica, logrando que su novio se encogiese de hombros.

- No es fácil dormir cuando sabes que mañana probablemente te enfrentarás a los 5 hermanos de tu novia-. Respondió el pelinegro, con una mueca en el rostro. La más pequeña de los Weasley lo miró confundida, a lo que él sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Para eso era que George quería hablar contigo, no?-. Intuyó al cabo de un rato de silencio, el chico de la cicatriz sólo asintió con la cabeza para reírse por lo bajo cuando Ginny exclamó en un susurro un "_¡Lo sabía!"_. Él por su parte se entretenía contando las miles de pecas que adornaban la cara de la muchacha, pasando suavemente la yema de sus dedos por el rostro de la chica, quién cerraba los ojos al contacto. Eso hizo que las ganas de besarla aumentaran considerablemente, Ginny abrió los ojos para mirar aquellos orbes verdes que la observaban intensamente, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro.

Porque ellos no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que sentía y pensaba el otro.

Siendo el chico de la cicatriz vencido por el impulso de besarla, acercó su rostro lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja, la chica inmediatamente correspondió al beso, acercándose más a él mientras enredaba sus dedos en la nuca de Harry, quien posó sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- ¿Familia?, ¡Ya llegamos!-. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a Bill, Percy y Charley Weasley seguidos por Fleur. Los primeros tres se quedaron rígidos ante la escena que allí se desarrollaba, mientras que Fleur se limitó a soltar una diminuta risa, que fue escuchada por los dos adolescentes, quienes inmediatamente se separaron, observando un tanto avergonzados a los hermanos Weasley.

- Ginny…-. Susurró el mayor con tono amenazador.

* * *

><p>TA-DAAAAAAA, ¿y?; ¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado el capítulo!, quise hacer uno de relleno, darles un descansito a los chicos antes de lo que se les avecina con ella vampiro! La idea original era hacer un capítulo completo de relleno, incluida la mansión, pero decidí dividirlo en dos, porque quedaba muy largo, aparte quería actualizarles rápido. Como agradecimiento a los Reviews! :D

No les quiero adelantar sobre el capítulo que viene!, ya tengo algunas ideas sobre "la charla" que le darán los chicos Weasley a Harry para "poder andar con su hermanita".

**Dejen reviews!, son mi única paga por escribir!, me dan ánimos de continuar la historia y dar lo mejor de mí en ella!.**


	13. La Mansión Parte 1

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: HP no me pertenece (ya quisiera*-*) todo es propiedad de Rowling, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo la historia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: <strong>__**La Mansión [parte 1]**_

Harry maldijo internamente la situación, su suerte iba de mal en peor.

Instintivamente agarró con fuerza la mano de Ginny en un gesto de apoyo, que no pasó desapercibido para los hermanos Weasley.

- Espero que tengas una MUY buena explicación para esto Ginny-. Habló Bill mientras entraba de lleno en la cocina, seguido de sus hermanos y de Fleur, quién se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

- Bill, Harry y yo somos novios, no veo nada de malo en besar a mi novio, ¿tú sí?-. Respondió con seguridad la pelirroja, mientras daba un ligero apretón a la mano de Harry, este le respondió con otro apretón.

- ¿A la mitad de la noche cuando todos están durmiendo?-. Ironizó Percy Weasley, mientras su hermano Charlie los miraba alzando una ceja.

- ¡Eh chicos!, ya han llegado; genial… ¿Porqué las caras?-. Dijo un somnoliento George, mientras bajaba las escaleras entrando a la concurrida cocina, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, Ginny agradeció la interrupción, puesto que no se le ocurría nada para decir.

- George, ¿Tú sabías que Harry y nuestra hermanita están saliendo?-. Habló pausadamente Bill.

- ¡Ah eso!, sí, lo sabía-. Respondió con simpleza el chico, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?-. Ahora el mayor de los Weasley estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Cuando llegasen mañana, pero se han adelantado-. Volvió a responder el gemelo, logrando que el ceño de su hermano se frunciese más, si es que era posible.

- ¿Qué es tanto alboroto aquí aba…? ¡Bill!, ¡chicos ya llegaron!, ¡Arthur baja rápido que tus hijos están aquí!-. Decía la señora Weasley al entrar en la cocina, interrumpiendo la discusión que allí se formaba y dándoles a Ginny y a Harry la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

- Vamos...-. Susurró el pelinegro sólo para que Ginny lo oyese, y bajo la entre confundida y molesta mirada de los hermanos Weasley, desaparecer escaleras arriba, dejando a estos últimos con sus padres.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana, Harry, Ginny y el señor Weasley se encontraban desayunando en la cocina.<p>

- Buenos días-. Dijo Bill al entrar en la cocina, siendo saludado de la misma manera por los presentes, pero este ni lo notó, pues se sentó a comer, con la vista fija en Harry.

- Buenos chicos, iré a trabajar-. Dijo a modo de despedida Arthur Weasley, abandonando la cocina para despedirse de su mujer, quién se encontraba afuera, alimentando a las gallinas.

- ¡Ginny, ven un momento!-. Se oyó el grito de Molly Weasley, Ginny inmediatamente miró a Harry: el chico alternaba la mirada entre Bill y ella, pues el hermano de esta todavía no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y si las miradas mataran, Harry daba por seguro que no sobreviviría.

La pelirroja se paró de la silla, tras un segundo grito de su madre, y abandonó la cocina dándole una mirada de silenciosa advertencia a su hermano. Pero este no le prestó atención, pues estaba muy ocupado taladrando a Harry con la vista. Mientras que el muchacho trataba de ignorarlo lo más posible, intentando seguir con su desayuno.

- ¿Es realmente necesario?-. Preguntó Harry cuando no pudo aguantar la mirada de su cuñado.

- Necesitas saber, que si le haces algo a mi hermana: la pasarás mal, Potter-. Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Bill, logrando que el chico suspirara y decidiera hacerle caso al consejo de George.

- Escucha Bill: Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Ginny, aquella vez que la alejé fue para protegerla de Voldemort, no porque así lo haya querido, de verdad amo a tu hermana-. Habló el muchacho, logrando que Bill dejase de mirarlo con mala cara y asintiera una vez con la cabeza, el muchacho tomó eso como una aprobación y volvió a comer, dando así la charla por terminada junto con un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días en La Madriguera habían sido tranquilos, excepto por el momento en el que los restantes hermanos Weasley se enteraron que su "pequeña" hermana menor se iría de viaje con su novio, siendo tranquilizados inmediatamente por la señora Weasley al informarles que no irían solos, pues Ron también los acompañaría junto con Hermione.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Tienen todo su equipaje listo?-. Preguntó por tercera vez en esa mañana Molly Weasley, mientras Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione salían de la casa, para tomar el traslador que los llevaría a la mansión Romannov, a las afueras de Londres.<p>

- Sí, mamá-. Respondieron los dos pelirrojos al unísono, mientras que con un corto abrazo se despedían de su madre, seguidos de Harry, Hermione y el señor Weasley; cargando sus maletas, se acercaron a un zapato viejo que según había dicho el padre de Ron era el traslador.

- Bien, los veré en unos días-. Había dicho Arthur mientras los chicos se despedían, luego cada uno se acercó al traslador tocándolo con un dedo hasta que el zapato emitió una luz azulada y la familiar sensación de sacudida los volvió a invadir, Harry sentía que giraba sobre sí mismo incontroladamente junto con los demás, hasta que después de unos segundos cayeron en la grama con el equipaje esparcido a su alrededor, encontrándose con unos sonrientes Lyo y Neville, acompañados por otro hombre mayor que no conocían.

- ¡Hola chicos!-. Dijo Lyo al tiempo que los saludaba a cada uno seguido de Neville, los recién llegados correspondieron a los abrazos de los muchachos.

- Bien, subamos al auto-. Había dicho Lyo luego de unos minutos de charla, Harry no se había percatado de la limosina que allí se encontraba, hasta que el Romannov la mencionó.

- No podremos llegar caminando desde aquí, tampoco podemos aparecernos directamente en la casa-. Se explicó el rubio, mientras ayudaba a aquel hombre mayor a montar el equipaje en la cajuela del auto y se subía, acomodándose del lado del copiloto, mientras que los demás muchachos iban en la parte trasera.

- Señorito Lyo, si me permite la opinión; no creo que a sus padres les guste que valla en este asiento, le recomiendo viajar en la parte trasera junto con sus amigos-. Por fin habló el anciano en un marcado acento ruso, una vez que todos estuviesen dentro del vehículo.

- Chicos les presento a Dmitry, es el mayordomo de la familia y un gran amigo-. Habló el chico, ignorando la advertencia del mayor quién solamente negó con la cabeza, a modo de resignación.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a un puente bastante ancho hecho de piedra en el que al final se encontraba la entrada a una imponente mansión de color oscuro. Ron al verla dejó escapar un "genial" por lo bajo, que fue oído por Lyo quién se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba alzando una ceja al pelirrojo.<p>

Fueron bienvenidos por los guardias que se encontraban en la ornamentada reja de la entrada, para estacionarse en la gran puerta principal de la mansión.

- Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a mi casa-. Dijo Lyo mientras se dirigían al interior de la mansión, que parecía ser mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba.

- Señorito Lyo, su padre le solicita en su despacho-. Habló una mucama apenas entraron en la casa, el rubio les dio una mirada de disculpa a sus amigos.

- Si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré en el despacho de mi padre, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda, escaleras arriba. Dmitry les enseñará sus habitaciones-. Dijo rápidamente Lyo, mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

- Por favor, síganme-. Les indicó Dmitry a los chicos, estos sin decir una palabra obedecieron, pues estaban un poco cansados por el viaje de una hora en carretera para llegar a la mansión.

- Esta es su habitación señor Potter, si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme o hablarle a una de las mucamas-. Dijo educadamente el mayordomo una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Harry, todos los demás ya estaban instalados en las suyas.

- Gracias-. Murmuró el chico por lo bajo, observando como el anciano le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa, antes de retirarse de la habitación en silencio.

Harry no se había dado cuenta del tamaño de la habitación, podría fácilmente ser del tamaño de la casa de los Dursley y hasta más grande, las paredes eran empedradas en un color oscuro, brindando la sensación de estar en un castillo.

' _Es cómo estar en Hogwarts_' pensó Harry, mientras seguía detallando la habitación. La cama era incluso más grande que la de sus tíos cuando vivía en aquella casa, lo que le hacía preguntarse si era una exageración tal tamaño hasta que observó el balcón, una hermosa vista hacia el lago se hallaba ante él, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí, contemplando cómo el sol ya casi no se veía en el horizonte, dando por finalizado aquel día.

* * *

><p>- Lyo, ¿Cuándo llegan Luna y Samantha?-. Preguntó Hermione al rubio al siguiente día mientras el chico se daba por preparado para mostrarles la casa a sus amigos.<p>

- Llegarán hoy, no deben tardar, Dmitry se fue hace como una hora a recogerlas-. Respondió el chico, viendo como la castaña asentía con la cabeza, a modo de comprensión.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y todos los presentes voltearon a ver: Luna y Samantha entraron conversando animadamente, o bueno, al menos la primera de ellas, pues Samantha se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

- Creíamos que se tardarían un rato más-. Dijo Neville un poco sonrojado, soltando a Samantha del abrazo, ella también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el chico, por lo que volteó la cara escondiendo su sonrojo.

- ¿Quieres explicarme lo que es una "_ciruela dirigible"_?-. Le susurró la pelinegra a Neville, con tono preocupado, aprovechando que todos estaban entretenidos hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

- Ehh, ya te acostumbrarás-. Le respondió el chico con una pequeña risita.

- ¿Acostumbrarme a qué?-. Preguntó, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gesto de Neville indicándole que esperara y prestara atención a la conversación entre Luna y Lyo:

- El lago que está por aquí sería un buen lugar para que pesquemos _Plimpys de agua dulce_-. Decía Luna entusiasmada, su novio le dedicó una mirada curiosa, al igual que Samantha a Neville.

- Acostumbrarte a eso-. Dijo por fin el pelinegro, contestando la pregunta de la chica quién le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- Este es el despacho de mi padre, la biblioteca, la sala de estar, aquel pasillo da a la alberca, ese otro al gimnasio, esta puerta es la sala de estar, una habitación, la habitación de Dmitry…-. Ya llevaban un rato recorriendo la mansión cuando Luna interrumpió al rubio en su explicación.- Ya vengo, adelántese ustedes, iré al baño-. Lyo se limitó a sonreírle y seguir nombrando puertas, mientras veía como la figura de Luna se perdía por el pasillo.<p>

- Y esta, es la sala de juegos. Los baños se encuentran en las habitaciones, como ya saben, aunque hay algunos en los pasillos-. Señaló luego de un rato el rubio, dando por finalizado el recorrido y observando que ya se había hecho tarde.- Ehmm será mejor que vallan a descansar y a cambiarse, ya pronto servirán la cena y mis padres estarán allí-. Dijo Lyo, sus amigos agradecieron que el recorrido finalizase, excepto Harry, quién apenas y le había prestado atención, pues su mente se veía concentrada en estudiar el comportamiento de Samantha durante todo el rato atento a cualquier señal que probase su teoría.

* * *

><p>Lyo se encontraba camino a su habitación, ya sus amigos se habían ido a las suyas y le presentaría a Luna sus padres, sus emociones eran una mezcla de nervios y felicidad, al mismo tiempo que se mantenía alerta por la presencia de Samantha en la casa '<em>todo sea por descubrir quién es<em>' se calmaba diciéndose a sí mismo.

- Dmitry, ven un momento por favor-. Indicó al mayordomo, que en un instante apareció en la habitación.

- Dígame-.

- ¿Podrías decirle a Luna que venga a la sala de estar un momento?, necesito hablar con ella-. Pidió con voz suplicante el chico.

- Joven Lyo no creo que eso sea posible, la señorita Luna no se encuentra en su habitación-. Respondió el mayordomo luego de desaparecer para volver a aparecer en la habitación unos minutos después.

- Creí que iría al baño, ¿no fue al de la habitación?-. Preguntó más para sí mismo que para Dmitry, hasta que el recuerdo de la rubia alejándose por el pasillo contrario al baño llegó a su mente.

- Recuerde joven Lyo, que ella se separó del grupo antes de que usted les indicase dónde se encuentran los baños-. Le recordó el anciano.

- Oh no…-. Dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo de la habitación seguido del mayordomo, en busca de Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>¡PERDÓN! De verdad siento mucho actualizar tan tarde, pero es que he tenido una semana de locos con los exámenes, y la semana que viene pinta a ser igual D: <strong>

**Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pues de verdad quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, siempre logran sacar la inspiración que se esconde y pintarme una sonrisa en la cara, ¡Son de lo mejor GRACIAS!**

**Y bueno, cómo se darán cuenta, lo dejé cortado . porque decidí dividirlo en dos partes, pues por un lado tenía el compromiso de actualizar rápido y que en el otro se conocerá un poco más sobre Samantha. Como ya dije, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: En el capítulo siguiente responderé Reviews, así que cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia será contestada APROVECHEN! :D ç**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Besos y nos vemos en el prox cap :D**


	14. La Mansión Parte 2

_**Gracias por los reviews, los amo!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter no me pertenece para nada, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo esta historia, todo (Excepto 3 personajes) le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14: La Mansión [parte 2]<strong>_

Llevaba un buen rato caminando y ya empezaba a creer que se había perdido en aquella enorme mansión. Todo por no preguntar.

'_Alguna de estas tiene que ser'_ se decía a sí misma mientras abría las puertas de aquel pasillo, una por una.

-Vacío… Vacío… Vacío… Y más vacío-. Susurraba conforme abría cada una de las puertas y observaba su interior. Uno, dos, tres pasillos más tarde, encontró por fin el baño, entrando en él rápidamente.

- Tiene que estar por algún sitio Dmitry, ya busqué en la 3ra planta, no hay rastro de ella-. Decía preocupado Lyo, mientras caminaba a paso apresurado, dirigiéndose a la 2da planta de la mansión para continuar con la búsqueda.

- Señorito, si me permite la opinión, la señorita Luna es muy posible que se encuentre en la misma planta en la que se separó del grupo-. Intervino el mayordomo observando como Lyo se apretaba el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración

- No había pensando eso, ¡vamos!-. Dijo el rubio mientras corría a las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro que Luna está aquí?, porque hemos buscado por todos lados y no la veo-. Preguntaba preocupado y un tanto malhumorado Lyo a Dmitry. El mayordomo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.<p>

- Señorito, ¿Dónde más podría estar?, claro, cabe la posibilidad de que se haya perdido en la mansión, al no conocerla, pero lo más sensato sería que estuviese en esta planta-. Argumentó tranquilamente mientras veía como el muchacho se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos, en señal de desesperación.

- "¿Cabe la posibilidad?", ¿o es un hecho de que se perdió?-. Preguntó de nuevo en voz baja y contenida el rubio, Dmitry, para desesperación del muchacho, se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

* * *

><p>- Por fin-. Dejó escapar en un suspiro Luna, mientras salía del baño.<p>

- Ahora… ¿Dónde estará la habitación?-. Se preguntó a sí misma la chica.

- A buscar-. Se respondió, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- ¡LUNA!, ¿¡Donde estás!-. Gritaba desesperado Lyo Romannov mientras abría puerta por puerta, su acompañante lo miraba curioso.<p>

- Amo Lyo, sinceramente, no comprendo su desesperación-. Comentó Dmitry mientras observaba como el chico alternaba el abrir puertas con llamados.

- Es que es la primera vez… Luna… mis padres… novia… conocer…-. Balbuceaba el muchacho.

- Tranquilícese, estar así de alterado no le hará ningún bien, además estoy seguro que la encontraremos-. Lo tranquilizó el hombre mayor mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza rápidamente y continuaba la búsqueda.

* * *

><p>- Listo, ahora al comedor… ¿Dónde era que estaba?-. Hablaba la rubia mientras salía de la habitación, ya arreglada para la cena.<p>

- ¡Luna!, por fin te encuentro, ¿Vas al comedor?-. La saludó Ginny mientras se unía a la muchacha en la caminata hacia las escaleras, esta asintió con una sonrisa.

- Te acompaño-. Y dicho esto, emprendieron marcha las dos hacia la primera planta.

* * *

><p>- Tengo que calmarme… Alterado no gano nada, ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Lyo más para sí mismo que para el mayordomo, intentando serenarse mientras respiraba profundo un par de veces.<p>

- Sigo sin entenderlo amo Lyo, ¿Porqué no mejor se alista para la cena?-. Sugirió el hombre mayor, el chico lo miró con desgana.

- Hemos buscado en la tercera y segunda planta, ¡no cabe duda que está en la primera!- Exclamó mientras salía corriendo a la planta baja, el hombre soltó un suspiro, para después seguirlo caminando a las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- ¡Luna!-. Gritó el chico en cuanto la vio sentada en los muebles de la recepción junto con Ginny y los demás, iba a decirle algo más pero se quedó paralizado con la apariencia de la rubia, quién se había esmerado en sus arreglos para la cena.<p>

Un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas y el cabello suelto junto con una zapatos de tacón del mismo color que aquel vestido, era el atuendo de la rubia, suficiente para dejar sin aliento a Lyo, quién en aquél momento balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

- Hola hijo, pensé que ya estabas listo para la cena-. La voz de su padre lo sacó del trance, inmediatamente todos los presentes voltearon hacia las escaleras, observando a las dos personas que bajaban por ellas: Una era una mujer alta, delgada, castaña y con facciones finas muy parecidas a la de Lyo, por lo que Harry supuso que sería su madre. El hombre por su parte era alto también y de rostro endurecido, que en esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa pequeña, con unos ojos grises iguales a los de su hijo, rubio también.

- A eso iba papá, hola madre-. Saludó el chico, con una sonrisa también

- ¿No nos presentarás a tus amigos?-. Intervino la mujer, a pesar del marcado acento ruso, se podía notar el tono dulce de su voz.

- Papá, mamá, ellos son Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny y Samantha, mis amigos y ella es Luna, mi novia, chicos ellos son mis padres Lyo y Anna Romannov-. Los aludidos les regalaron una sonrisa a los muchachos, quienes imitaron el gesto. Mientras tanto el rubio corría a su habitación con un sonrojo permanente en su rostro, pensando todavía en Luna.

* * *

><p>- Espero de verdad que disfruten su estadía en la mansión, imagino que ya les diste un recorrido por la casa, ¿no hijo?-. Preguntaba el padre de Lyo durante el postre, después de haber cenado.<p>

- Si papá-. Respondió el chico. Tras este breve intercambio un extrañamente cómodo silencio se instaló en aquel comedor, sólo se escuchaba el ligero ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra el plato.

- La comida estaba deliciosa, gracias-. Luna fue la primera en hablar, cuando terminó su postre.

- Está igual de buena que la infusión de gurdirraíz que hace mi padre-. Agregó la chica con tono honesto y a Harry se le vino a la cabeza aquel líquido amargo que probaron en casa de Xenophilius Loovegod cuando los trataba de distraer hasta que llegasen los mortífagos, sin embargo, disimuló como pudo la mueca que se formaba en su rostro.

- Pero si eso sabía horrib… ¡Au!-. Ron sin embargo estaba a punto de hacer el comentario que se habían guardado Harry y Hermione, pero fue detenido por esta última por medio de un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, logrando que el chico callara al instante.

Los padres de Lyo los observaban de forma curiosa, mientras que Lyo volteaba la cara, un tanto avergonzado por la situación.

* * *

><p><em>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE<em>

- ¿Porqué no podemos salir a disfrutar la nieve como lo hacen los demás?, ¿realmente tenemos que quedarnos encerrados aquí leyendo sobre personas que posiblemente ya murieron?-. Se quejaba Ron a Hermione, mientras estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión.

- Porque es interesante Ron, Por ejemplo mira esto…-. La chica apartó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo, para contestarle al pelirrojo y posteriormente señalarle la lectura.

- Grigori Rasputín… blah blah blah… envenenado, tiroteado y ahogado… Valla forma de morir, ¿Eso te parece interesante Hermione?-. Leyó rápidamente y con tono aburrido Ron, la castaña le echó una mala mirada antes de volverse a concentrar en su lectura.

- No sé tú, pero yo me iré a disfrutar de la nieve-. Hablaba el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba a la ornamentada puerta, a medio camino se detuvo al notar que la castaña probablemente no lo escuchaba.

- ¿Me escuchaste?-. Quiso asegurarse Ron mientras observaba como Hermione asentía con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Una voz en su conciencia le decía que no se fuera, pero el aburrimiento que tenía era descomunal.

- Sabes… mejor me quedo…-. Se resignó el pelirrojo, sentándose de nuevo en el cómodo sofá al lado de Hermione, a la chica se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿No te quejabas de que esto era aburrido y había que disfrutar la nieve?-. Hermione ni levantó la vista del libro para mirarlo mientras hablaba, Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo soportar eso si tú estás feliz-. Respondió simplemente en un susurro al oído de la castaña y vio como su sonrisa se ensanchaba más, la chica comenzó a recostarse en su pecho, todavía sin apartar los ojos del libro y Ron la envolvió con sus brazos, tal vez… y sólo tal vez, quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo no era tan malo como el pelirrojo creía.

* * *

><p>No podía despejar su cabeza, cada vez que lo intentaba, su mente se encargaba de ponerse a trabajar arduamente para analizar cada uno de los ataques del vampiro que había presenciado, a la vez la duda de que Samantha fuese la vampira tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo, los vampiros normalmente no ingerían comida humana y aquella chica había estado comiendo normalmente durante la cena. Se revolvió el alborotado cabello negro una vez más en señal de desesperación, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y recostaba su cabeza en el tronco del gran árbol cubierto de nieve en el que estaba recostado.<p>

Una cálida y suave caricia en su mejilla distrajo sus pensamientos, reconocería esas caricias donde fueran: Ginny.

- Te estuve buscando, ¿dónde te habías metido?-. Susurró la chica, Harry sin embargo no abrió los ojos, deleitándose con el roce de la mano de la chica ahora en su mandíbula y cuello.

- Quería pensar un rato-. Contestó en otro susurro Harry, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Sigues preocupado?-. Preguntó Ginny recostándose a su lado y observando como el chico por fin abría los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría?-. Preguntó a su vez el pelinegro.

- Porque Samantha está aquí-.

Una de las cosas que amaba de Ginny era que no se andaba por las ramas, así que se encogió de hombros, confirmando la sospecha de la chica.

Sintió una ligera presión caliente en su abdomen, producto del abrazo que le proporcionaba Ginny mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, junto con un suspiro le devolvió el abrazo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro para después inclinarse suavemente y dejar un pequeño beso en el cabello de la chica, quién se limitó a sonreír también y apretar un poco más su abrazo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que les gusté a tus padres?-. Preguntó con un nerviosismo inusual Luna a Lyo, mientras se hallaban en la terraza de la mansión.<p>

- Estoy seguro que sí, no te preocupes por eso-. Inquirió el rubio mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la chica sentada junto a él, quién le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que se encontraban.

- Y… ¿tú crees que yo le guste a tu padre?-. Interrogó Lyo.

- También estoy segura que sí-. Fue la simple respuesta de Luna, logrando una sonrisa en el chico.

- Se ven bien juntos-. Comentó después de un rato la rubia, apoyada en el barandal de piedra, observando a Samantha, quién se acercaba a Neville que estaba en la orilla del lago entretenido examinando lo que parecían ser unas plantas.

- Yo sólo espero que Neville no esté cometiendo un error-. Susurró el rubio para sí, Luna se limitó a suspirar y seguir observando el paisaje.

* * *

><p>Se había quedado maravillado con aquella planta que descubrió mientras daba un paseo por la orilla del lago, no era como ninguna otra que se encontraba en el invernadero y estaba seguro que era la más bella que alguna vez había visto.<p>

Tan concentrado estaba observando aquella flor, que no escuchó las ligeras pisadas en la nieve que se acercaban hacia él.

- Es una bonita flor-. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocándole un pequeño susto que le hizo perder el equilibrio y si no es por que logró agarrarse de la mano de Samantha, hubiese caído al lago congelado.

- Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó la chica preocupada, mientras Neville asentía desde la nieve, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- No te oí llegar…-. Comentó por lo bajo el pelinegro, observando como la chica se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano.

- ¿Dónde pasarás navidad?-. Preguntó Samantha luego de un rato de silencio.

- En casa de mi abuela, como siempre-. Respondió un tanto extrañado Neville.

- Y… ¿Tus padres?-. Samantha no había pasado por alto el detalle que el pelinegro no los mencionara, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pues en la mirada del chico se notaba un dejo de tristeza.

- Ellos…-. Neville se esforzó porque en su rostro no se notase la nostalgia que lo invadía al recordar a sus padres.

- No tienes que decirme si no quieres-. Dijo Samantha, al ver la reacción del chico.

- Quiero hacerlo-. Contestó Neville, decidido.

- Mis padres pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, cuando Voldemort cayó por primera vez… fueron torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortífagos… no volvieron a ser los mismos-. El chico no pudo evitar que la nostalgia y un poco de tristeza se apoderaran de él, mientras que Samantha se arrepentía de haber preguntado, por lo que apretó más su agarre en la mano de Neville, en un gesto de apoyo.

- ¿Y tú?-. Interrogó el pelinegro luego de unos minutos, observando como Samantha fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia el lago, tratando de ocultar la expresión de su rostro.

- En casa de mis padres-. La chica no volteó ni cuando terminó de hablar, el tono seco que utilizó preocupó un poco a Neville.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Neville.

- Sí, es que… Mis padres… No son como los demás-. Samantha seguía viendo el horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?-. Volvió a preguntar Neville curioso.

- Ellos son…-

- ¡Hola chicos!, que bonita flor-. Los interrumpió Luna, Samantha suspiro de alivio, pues no había medido sus palabras.

- Hola Luna...-. Neville por su parte se quedó con las ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

- Lyo me mandó a avisarles que como es nuestro último almuerzo aquí, lo haremos juntos-. Informó la rubia, Neville soltó un suspiro y asintió, observando cómo después de despedirse, Luna se retiraba del lugar.

- Será mejor que vallamos-. Samantha interrumpió lo que el chico estuviera por decir, levantándose de la nieve y caminando hacia donde se había ido Luna.

- Está bien…-. Dijo el chico en un suspiro, mientras se levantaba y la seguía.

* * *

><p>Una vez ya en el comedor, todos almorzaban y charlaban, disfrutando de su último almuerzo en la mansión Romannov, mientras que Neville seguía pensando en lo que Samantha estuvo a punto de decir, cuestionándose el porqué la chica huyó de esa manera después de que Luna los interrumpiese, debatiéndose entre decirle a sus amigos sobre la actitud sospechosa de la chica o quedarse callado.<p>

- ¿En qué piensas Neville?-. Luna lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El chico inmediatamente volteo a ver a Harry, quién estaba del otro lado de la mesa, observando atentamente a Samantha.

- No nada, en que tenemos que disfrutar nuestro último día aquí-. Mintió Neville, Luna no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo, al tiempo que el pelinegro centraba su mirada otra vez en Harry y en Samantha.

La decisión estaba tomada, no diría nada a sus amigos, por el bien de Samantha.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaa perdón de verdad la tardanza, es que ya terminé los exámenes finales :D *Inserte baile de la victoria aquí* (?) okno xd. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!, les informo que voy a tratar de subirlos lo más pronto que pueda, puesto que ya ando de vaga por vacaciones :D esperemos que mi inspiración no salga de vacaciones también!<p>

Este es el último capítulo de la mansión Romannov, ya los chicos volverán a Hogwarts :O

¿Qué creen que oculta Samantha? Ni yo lo sé todavía! no mentira :D

**Dejen su comentario en un Review! **No saben lo feliz que me hacen!

**En el capítulo siguiente responderé reviews, así que aprovechen a preguntar cualquier cosa!**

Los quierooo!

AngeRebeloCP


	15. El primero de muchos

**Allie Danger: **Me encanta que te encante Lyo! Jajaja :D en cuanto a los planes de Samantha… Ehmm digamos que faltan todavía capítulos para que se sepa eso!, de verdad adoro tus reviews! siempre me dejan con una sonrisa, no dejes de comentar :D

_**DISCLAIMER: **_La saga HP tristemente no me pertenece, todo (excepto 3 personajes) salió de la mente de J. K. Rowling.

El capítulo es un pelín más largo, porque estamos comenzando el 2012 :O

* * *

><p>Y sin más preámbulos:<p>

_**Capítulo 15: El primero de muchos**_

Las vacaciones de pascua pasaron más rápido de lo que se esperaba, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba camino hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar, después de haber dejado sus cosas en los dormitorios, junto con Ron y Neville

- Desearía estar todavía de vacaciones-. Decía un tanto malhumorado Ron mientras caminaban, Harry sonrió un poco, pues parte de él todavía estaba distraída pensando sobre sus vacaciones en la mansión Romannov, en el comportamiento de Samantha y en los ataques de aquel molesto vampiro.

- Neville, ¿Dónde está Samantha?-. Preguntó Ginny, cuando ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

- Dijo que no se sentía bien como para bajar a cenar-. Respondió el pelinegro, Harry por su parte se hallaba distraído observando las mesas, inconscientemente su vista se posó en la de Slytherin, observando con curiosidad que ni Malfoy ni Amanda se encontraban allí, y no eran los únicos pues todavía quedaban alumnos que no habían bajado a cenar.

- ¿Estas… seguro… que no hacia… otra cosa?-. Dijo Ron a duras penas, pues tenía la boca llena de pollo frito.

Neville sólo lo miro con extrañeza, mientras que Hermione le echó una mirada de reproche.

- Ron, ¿Qué no puedes hablar primero y comer después?-. Interrogó asqueada.

- Es que tengo mucha hambre-. Respondió el pelirrojo para luego volver a atacar la pieza de pollo que estaba comiendo. Harry por su parte miraba a sus amigos por con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera agregar algo más, se vieron sorprendidos por un gran trueno que provenía del cielo artificial arriba de ellos, aquel cielo se oscurecía, a Harry le recordó aquella noche de tormenta cuando Dumbledore anunció el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Una suave risa femenina se hizo eco en las paredes del Gran Comedor, callando cualquier posible murmullo.

Un golpe fuerte impactó contra las puertas, inmediatamente Los profesores junto con Harry y los demás sacaron sus varitas, levantándose de los bancos mientras que de fondo se continuaban escuchando las risas, que se iban apagando.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor empezaron a abrirse lentamente, como si algo pesado estuviera recargándose en ellas, el corazón de Harry latía cada vez más rápido y las manos le empezaban a sudar.

Las puertas continuaron abriéndose mientras que aquella risa cesaba, dejando un escalofriante eco en las paredes, para ese momento ya los profesores y los chicos se habían acercado a la puerta.

Todos los presentes vieron petrificados como el cuerpo de Seamus Finnigan era lo que empujaba las puertas, cuando finalmente cayó al suelo, observaron horrorizados como su cuello y la mayor parte de la túnica se encontraba cubierta de sangre, los labios del chico temblaban ligeramente, la profesora McGonagall fue la más rápida en despertar de aquel letargo.

- ¡Rápido, hay que llevarle a la enfermería!-. Exclamó, inmediatamente el profesor Slughorn y Dean se acercaron, al tiempo que Harry y los demás hacían lo mismo, pero para salir del Gran Comedor.

Cuando salieron, no encontraron más que el pasillo desierto.

- Ya no está-. Dijo Ginny, quién salió después de Harry.

- No puede andar muy lejos de aquí-. Replicó este, con la varita en alto. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Vieron como Seamus era llevado por el profesor Slughorn acompañado por Dean Thomas. McGonagall venía detrás de ellos, por lo que el muchacho aprovechó para hablarle:

- Profesora, nosotros recorreremos los alrededores, no debe estar muy lejos-. Le dijo el chico.

- No Potter, ve a tu dormitorio, los profesores nos encargaremos de eso-. Le contestó McGonagall.

- Pero profesora…- Comenzó a decir Harry.

- Esa es mi última palabra Potter-. Lo cortó la profesora, continuando con su camino y dejando al pelinegro frustrado.

Harry observó como los estudiantes desalojaban el Gran Comedor, entre ellos estaban sus amigos, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a él y a Ginny.

- Vamos Harry, ya tendrás tiempo de preguntarle a Seamus qué fue lo que pasó-. Apuntó Ron, mientras que se dirigían a los dormitorios charlando sobre lo sucedido.

Neville se abría paso entre la multitud pues quería alcanzar a sus amigos, cuando vio a Samantha, quién se acercaba a él en dirección contraria a los demás.

- ¡Sam!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te sentías mal-. Preguntó confundido el chico una vez que la tuvo al frente.

- Sí así era, pero ya me siento mejor, ¿Porqué todos se van a los dormitorios?-. Preguntó a su vez la pelinegra.

- Hubo otro ataque, a Seamus Finnigan, McGonagall nos mandó a los dormitorios-. Respondió Neville.

- Ah, entonces supongo que te veré mañana-. Dijo a modo de despedida la chica, para después acercarse a Neville dándole un corto beso y luego perderse en la multitud. Dejando al pelinegro un tanto extrañado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE<strong>_

- Tenemos que averiguar quién es…-. Susurraba Harry caminando de un lado a otro, cuando se encontraban en la orilla del lago.

- Harry, cálmate-. Dijo un tanto fastidiado Lyo, pues el chico llevaba así desde el comienzo del día.

- No, mejor supéralo, llevas matándote la cabeza toda la noche hasta ahora-. Agregó Ron, ya cansado de las actitudes del pelinegro, quién sólo les dedicó una mala mirada y siguió caminando.

- Si me disculpan, yo iré a la biblioteca, tengo que estudiar para los ÉXTASIS y veré que puedo conseguir sobre el vampiro-. Habló Hermione.

- Yo te acompaño-. Se apresuró a decir Ginny, cansada también de la situación.

- Pero, ¿para eso no faltan meses?-. Preguntó Ron.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta pues la chica se había ido, acompañada por Ginny y Luna.

Neville observaba la situación nervioso, pues no se decidía si contarle a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Samantha y la actitud extraña de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Neville?-. Le preguntó Lyo, quién se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del chico.

- ¿Eh?-. Neville, ahora concentraba su vista en un inquieto Harry que, se seguía paseando de un lado a otro por lo quedecidió permanecer callado.

- No, no pasa nada-. Dijo, mientras que Lyo se encogía de hombros.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal están?-. Saludó Amanda, quién venía acercándose al grupo.

- Bien…-. Contestó Ron desganado, los demás lo imitaron, excepto por Harry quién seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Te ves preocupado Harry, ¿es por el ataque de anoche?-. Preguntó Amanda, sacando al chico de su trance.

- ¿Eh?, ah sí-. Respondió un tanto extrañado.

- He oído que los profesores no encontraron nada-. Comentó la rubia, mientras observaba el atardecer. Pareció acordarse de algo, por lo que rápidamente se despidió de los chicos.

- Me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego, ¡adiós!-. Y dicho esto se alejó, dejando un tanto perplejos al resto.

- Un momento… Malfoy y Amanda no estaban ayer por la noche en el Gran Comedor, ¿cómo sabe Amanda que hubo un ataque?-. Cuestionó Harry minutos después que la rubia se fuera, Ron al escuchar esto, frunció el ceño.

- Cualquier estudiante pudo haberle dicho, Harry-. Puntualizó Lyo.- Además, ya estás siendo paranoico, cálmate un poco-. Agregó mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio. El pelinegro por su parte soltó un bufido, molesto.

- ¿De verdad no te pasa nada Neville?, llevas callado todo el rato-. Preguntó Lyo después de unos minutos de de silencio, observando como el pelinegro daba un respingo.

- Ayer vi a Samantha…-. Susurró el chico, todavía no muy convencido de contarles.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que la viste?-. Preguntó esta vez Ron.

- Cuando estábamos desalojando el Gran Comedor, ella había bajado a cenar en ese momento, después del ataque-. Continúo el chico, causando en el pelirrojo un bufido.

- Que raro…-. Ironizó Ron, haciendo caso omiso al sonido de reclamo por parte de Neville

- Ella siempre aparece después de los ataques. ¡No sé por qué todavía te niegas a creer que ella sea la vampira Harry!-. Agregó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose al chico de la cicatriz.

- Ron, si ella es el vampiro, ¿Porqué comió en casa de Lyo comida humana?-. Saltó Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

- Buen punto-. Intervino Lyo.

_¨Touché¨ _pensó Harry, al ver que Ron se había quedado sin alegatos.

- ¡Hola!-. Saludó distraídamente Luna, caminando hasta situarse a un lado de Lyo.

- Hola Luna-. Respondieron los chicos.

- ¿No estabas en la biblioteca con Hermione y Ginny?, ¿qué pasó con ellas?-. Interrogó Ron.

- Se fueron a clase-. Contestó tranquila y observando la desesperación de Harry, Ron y Neville quienes después de despedirse rápidamente, salieron disparados a clase de Pociones.

* * *

><p>- Pensé que nunca vendrían-. Susurró Ginny cuando los chicos se situaron en las mesas, para suerte de ellos Slughorn no había llegado.<p>

- Luna nos lo recordó-. Dijo Ron, mientras Hermione lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Averiguaste algo sobre el vampiro?-. Preguntó Harry a la castaña, quién puso mala cara.

- En los libros aparecen cosas, pero nada que nos pueda ayudar a resolver esto-. Contestó la chica, inmediatamente todos se callaron pues Slughorn había entrado.

- Bueno, vamos a comenzar la clase pero antes tengo que decirles una cosa: Una vez que terminen sus clases, deberán irse a los dormitorios. Por medidas de seguridad-. Habló el profesor, ocasionando una serie de murmullos.

- Profesor, ¿es cierto que no encontraron nada ayer?-. Preguntó un chico.

- Ehh no debería hablarles de esto, pero sí-. Slughorn pareció quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.- Será mejor que comencemos, basta de charlas-. Dijo, mientras se acomodaba detrás del escritorio dispuesto a seguir con la clase.

* * *

><p>- Bueno esto es todo por hoy, recuerden que después de la cena, deben retirarse a sus dormitorios y no salir-. Dijo el profesor cuando acabó la clase, mientras los alumnos desalojaban el salón.<p>

- Iré a hablar con Seamus-. Les dijo Harry apenas salieron del salón.

- ¿Voy contigo?-. Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Si quieres-. Respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

- No, es mejor que Harry valla solo, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez, no nos dejarán pasar a todos-. Intervino Hermione, mientras el pelinegro asentía y después de dejar un suave beso en los labios de Ginny causando un gruñido por parte de Ron, emprendió camino a la enfermería.

- Ya sé a qué vienes Potter, y no, el señor Finnigan no ha despertado-. Dijo la Señora Pomfrey antes de que el muchacho hablase. Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dio media vuelta, pues ya era hora de la cena. Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pues analizaba cada una de las teorías sobre el vampiro por lo que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que tropezó con la chica, a la que se le cayeron los libros que llevaba.

- Lo siento-. Se disculpó el muchacho, levantando la vista y encontrándose con Amanda, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara, dejando al muchacho un tanto extrañado.

- No te preocupes, fui yo la que no te vi-. Respondió ella, el chico la ayudó a recoger los libros y se levantó.

- ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería?-. Preguntó Amanda.

- Quería hablar con Seamus sobre el ataque, pero no estaba despierto-. Contestó Harry, mientras empezaba a caminar, seguido de la rubia.

- ¿No vas a cenar?-. Preguntó esta vez el pelinegro por hacer conversación mientras caminaban.

- No, no tengo mucha hambre, pero te acompaño-. Respondió Amanda mientras caminaban y bajaban las escaleras.

Una vez en la planta baja ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Amanda sonreía por un comentario dicho segundos atrás, mientras que Harry imitaba el gesto, pero con una sonrisa mucho más pequeña y cortés.

En el camino se encontraron con Ginny, quién los miró escéptica con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?-. Habló la pelirroja, a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el ligero tono de molestia en su voz.

- N-no Ginn, solamente hablábamos…-. Dijo el chico un tanto nervioso, mientras que Amanda seguía sonriendo, sin inmutarse.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, te veré luego Harry-. Se despidió la rubia coquetamente, mientras se perdía por la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras.

- Se hace tarde para cenar-. Ginny por su parte había comenzado a caminar, el tono de molestia en la voz de la chica se hizo más notorio, por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué estás molesta?-. Interrogó, mientras trataba de mantener el paso de la chica.

- No lo estoy-. Mintió pesimamente Ginny, mientras seguía caminando.

Y ahí fue que el muchacho lo comprendió, Ginny estaba celosa.

- Estás… ¿Celosa?-. Interrogó de nuevo, observando cómo la chica apresuraba el paso, dándole a entender que así era. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios del chico, inconscientemente.

Corrió hasta alcanzarla, tomándola del brazo y logrando que ella voltease, para así poder unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja en un beso, del que se separaron cuando el oxígeno hizo falta.

Cuando Harry la soltó inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro, que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro, quién amplió la suya, al tiempo que corría de nuevo situándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano, mientras recorrían aquel pasillo, para entrar al Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>FELIZ NAVIDAD Y 2012!, ya lo sé, súper atrasado pero aquí estoy :D ¿Y?, ¿Qué tal les pareció?.<p>

Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, así que cualquier crítica constructiva, consejo o comentario: **Review**!

Y sin más me despido, ¡hasta el próximo!

Los amo

AngeRebeloCP


	16. Teorías Confirmadas

**Andi Granger: **Aquí está!, un poco tarde pero seguro! :D

**Allie Danger: **Heey pues claro que los adoro!, jajaja tendrás Lyo para rato no te preocupes!, (pero que no nos escuche Luna :X`! okno xd) Samantha Licántropa? No se me había ocurrido!, pero no, es otra cosa y sí!; oculta muuuchos secretos! Y sí!, a Harry se le sale lo merodeador de vez en cuando!, sigue comentando! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **HP no me pertenece, todo (excepto 3 personajes) salió de la mente de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me divierto haciendo esta historia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16: Teorías confirmadas<strong>_

Aquella fría mañana se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, Ginny los había citado a primera hora para entrenar pues debían estar en plena forma para el partido contra Hufflepuff la mañana siguiente.

Los músculos le dolían, en parte por el frío y por el agotamiento físico de tantas horas entrenando sin descanso que le empezaban a cobrar factura.

- Harry, si quieres puedes ir a descansar-. Le dijo Ginny, el chico le respondió con una sonrisa agradecida, mientras descendía hacia las gradas en dirección a Hermione quién se encontraba observando el entrenamiento.

- Dejame felicitarte Harry, no había visto esa clase de vuelo desde los mundiales de Quidditch-. Una voz lo detuvo a medio camino en las gradas, el pelinegro volteó encontrándose con Amanda, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Gracias-. Se limitó a responder mientras que le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia. Hermione, quien habia observado el encuentro, se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Harry, ¿ya hablaste con Seamus?-. Preguntó la chica.

- No, cuando fui estaba dormido-. Le respondió el pelinegro.

- Creo que no nos han presentado correctamente, soy Amanda Malfoy-. Intervino Amanda, mientras que la castaña la observaba un tanto desconcertada.

- Un placer, Hermione Granger-. Contestó a chica.

- Tenía entendido que las demás casas no pueden observar el entrenamiento-. El tono entre frío y molesto de Ginny provocó en Harry un escalofrío, pues no la había oído llegar.

- Eso deberías decírselo a Luna Lovegood, yo sólo he venido a saludar a Harry-. Le dijo la rubia, dejando a Ginny mucho más molesta de lo que estaba, mientras después de dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta al aludido, se encaminó a la salida sin darle tiempo a la chica de responder.

- Vuelve a entrenar-. Esta vez se dirigía a él, usando un tono que podía asustar a cualquiera.

- Será mejor que le hagas caso-. Secundó Hermione, el chico le hizo caso y se montó en su escoba, dando una fuerte patada mientras se elevaba en el aire en dirección a Ginny.

- Oye… Ginny…-. Comenzó una vez que estuvo a su lado.

- Deberías estar entrenando-. La chica volvió a usar aquel tono de voz entre irritado y distante. Harry entendió que ese no era momento para hablar.

* * *

><p>- No creo que no hayas hablado con Seamus aún-. Comentó Ron cuando se encontraban en Herbología.<p>

- Ya te dije, cuando fuí a verlo, estaba dormido y no me dejaron hablar con él-. Le dijo Harry, un tanto fastidiado.

- Ya… Oye… ¿Te peleaste con mi hermana?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo viendo como Harry fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué?, ¿quién te dijo eso?-. Interrogó a su vez el chico.

- Nadie, sólo no deja de mirarte como si estuviera molesta-. Respondió mientras señalaba en dirección a la chica, que efectivamente lo miraba con expresión de molestia e inmediatamente apartó la mirada cuando se vio descubierta.

- Ya vengo, iré a hablar con ella-. Se despidió Harry, Ron se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Ginny?-. Habló el pelinegro una vez que estuvo a su lado, la chica lo miró de reojo sin responderle.

- ¿Ginn?-. Insistió nuevamente, esta vez, consiguió que lo mirase por unos segundos para después volver a su tarea de meter Hongos Saltarines en los cubos.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de los Malfoy?-. Preguntó Ginny, todavía sin mirarlo.

- No soy amigo de ellos-. Respondió el chico, observando cómo por fin la pelirroja volteaba a mirarlo.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué Amanda Malfoy estaba en los entrenamientos?-. Le espetó con tono irritado Ginny.

- No lo s… Oye… ¿estás celosa Ginny?-. Preguntó Harry, por fin comprendiendo el enojo de la chica, de la que no recibió respuesta.

El chico se acercó más a ella, mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón y alzaba su cara, hasta quedar muy cerca de Ginny, quién se empezaba a sonrojar.

- Sabes bien… Que no tienes por que estarlo, pues para mí; sólo estás tú-. Le susurró, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ginny, mientras que sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente. Cuando sólo centímetros los separaban, escucharon como el cubo de los Hongos Saltarines caía al suelo después de haberse tropezado con la mano de Ginny, sonrojados, ambos muchachos se pusieron de rodillas a recojerlos, aunque con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- Esta es la Alihotsy, según lo que leí en el libro, produce histeria a quien la come…-. Decía Neville mientras que él y Samantha paseaban por los invernaderos, la chica escuchaba atentamente cada explicación.<p>

- ¿Y esa de allá?-. Preguntó mientras señalaba unas plantas que soltaban pequeños pitidos.

- Esas son Narcisos Pitantes-. Le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas.

Neville intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en la noche del ataque, pues parte de él no dejaba de repetirse las palabras de Ron en la cabeza _"__Ella siempre aparece después de los ataques", _No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Ron tuviera razón, por lo que finalmente se decidió a preguntarle:

- Sam… ¿Qué tenías ayer?-. Comenzó, un tanto inseguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Te dije que me sentía mal, Por eso no bajé durante la cena, pero luego cuando me sentí mejor y bajé, me encontré con que teníamos que volver a los dormitorios-. Contestó la chica.

- Ah… Ehmmm… ¿Qué tenías?-. Preguntó.

- Pues… Me… Me dolía la cabeza-. Dijo Samantha un tanto incómoda, logrando que en la cabeza de Neville se volviese a reproducir la voz de Ron, recordándole constantemente su sospecha.

- ¡Neville, tienes que venir!, ha ocurrido otro ataque, Harry y los demás ya están allá-. Hablaba una acalorada Ginny, quién trataba de normalizar su respiración, pues parecía que hubiera estado corriendo.

- Ya voy, me tengo que ir Sam, hablaremos más tarde, ¡Adiós!-. Se despidió el pelinegro mientras seguía a la chica en su carrera al interior del castillo, bajo la mirada aliviada de Samantha.

* * *

><p>- Es una chica de tercer año, Ravenclaw-. Informaba Lyo mientras que los chicos se dirigían hacia la enfermería, Harry iba caminando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.<p>

- No creo que sea conveniente que la interrogues en estos momentos Potter, la chica acaba de despertar-. Lo detuvo McGonagall antes de entrar en la enfermería.

- Sólo serán cinco minutos profesora-. Rogó el muchacho.

McGonagall accedió y les dejó pasar. Adentro se podía observar que las dos únicas camas ocupadas en la enfermería, eran las de Seamus (que también estaba despierto) y la de la chica de tercer año.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó Hermione una vez que se habían acercado a la chica.

- Catheryn-. Respondió con timidez.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?-. Preguntó Ron, mientras Catheryn asentía incluso antes de que terminase de hablar.

- ¿Podrías decírnoslo?-. Interrogó esta vez Harry, observando como la chica se acomodaba en la litera, para después hacer una mueca de dolor al tocarse el cuello vendado.

- Pues… Estaba entrando a la sala común, ues ya era muy tarde y me iba a domir, cuando sentí unos ruidos, después alguien encapuchado me mordió y desperté acá, no recuerdo nada más-. Dijo, mientras que Harry y Lyo fruncían el ceño.

- ¿No viste como era ese alguien?-. Preguntó Lyo. Catheryn volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Era muy alto y robusto, supongo que un hombre-. Contestó.

- Gracias por contarnos, ya puedes descansar-. Dijo Ginny, mientras se dirigían ahora a Seamus.

- ¿Recuerdas algo Seamus?-. Preguntó Neville.

- Claro, todo comenzó cuando bajaba a cenar…- Empezó a relatar el pelinegro.

_-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-_

_Estaba seguro que la cena ya había comenzado, si no se hubiera entretenido guardando sus cosas tal vez ya estuviera comiendo, el hambre se hacía presente en su estómago por medio de retorcijones que hacían sonar sus tripas. Caminaba un tanto apurado, y con energía pues ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando una risa melodiosa a sus espaldas llamó su atención, cuando volteo, se encontró con una mujer encapuchada a unos metros de él, inmediatamente sacó su varita, pues algo en su sentido común le decía que aquella visión no era buena._

_- ¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó, pero la figura simplemente siguió riéndose, esta vez más alto, ocasionando eco en las paredes de piedra._

_En menos de una milésima de segundo ya la tenía frente a él y su varita estaba en el suelo, asustado, trató de correr pero fue detenido por los fuertes brazos de aquella mujer; que aprovechando el estar detrás de él, le mordió el cuello. Seamus se encontraba en shock, pues no podía moverse ni articular palabra hasta que la vampiresa le soltó, tirándolo contra las puertas del Gran Comedor y al profundo vacío de la inconsciencia. _

_-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-_

- Eso es todo lo que sé-. Terminó el chico ante la mirada de sus compañeros, Harry por su parte, confirmaba sus sospechas mientras que Ron trataba de hallar conexión entre los ataques.

- Potter, será mejor que los dejes descansar, vuelvan a sus dormitorios pues ya es muy tarde chicos-. Interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, mientras los muchachos abandonaban la enfemería.

- Eso confirma la teoría-. Comentó Lyo mientras se encaminaban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué teoría?-. Preguntó Ron.

- Hay más de un vampiro en Hogwarts-. Contestó Harry.

* * *

><p>Holaaa antes que nada quiero perdir <strong>PERDÓN!<strong> Pues ya llevaba un mes sin actualizar D: lo sé, debería matarme pero es que no tengo computadora (He escrito este capítulo con una prestada :D) y recién me desocupé un poco con la escuela u_u prometo subir el que viene cuando pueda!.

Como ya ven los chicos se están acercando al vampiro :O aunque no lo crean!, ¿Por qué Samantha estará tan rara y nerviosa con el interrogatorio?, todavía falta mucho para averigüar el por que pero… ¡Hagan sus apuestas! [Inserte aquí tono de Fred y George] okno xddd.

Sus **reviews** son muy importantes para mí, aprecio cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva e idea. ¡Así que a comentar se ha dicho! :D

Los amo

AngeRebeloCP


	17. Revelaciones

**Allie Danger: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de verdad!, Samantha es a su modo especial con Neville, sólo eso te puedo adelantar hasta ahora! :x Sigue comentando!

**Disclaimer: Hp no me pertenece (Desgraciadamente) todo salió de la mente de J. K. Rowling, sólo tres personajes son de mi imaginación. Yo sólo me divierto creando esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17: Revelaciones<strong>_

La última vez que tuvo una cita con Samantha fue cuando salieron por primera vez, cosa que se reprochaba a sí mismo por "ser tan estúpido" y no haberla invitado antes. Hasta ahora en los únicos lugares que podía pensar para llevarla eran los jardines y El Cabeza de Puerco, decidiéndose por esto último, se apresuró a llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw, suponiendo que la chica estaría ahí pues eran las once de la mañana de un día sábado.

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta toparse con la entrada a sala común de Ravenclaw, en ese momento Luna y Lyo venían saliendo.

- ¡Hey chicos!, ¿han visto a Samantha?-. Preguntó apenas los tuvo al frente.

- Hola Neville, dijo que iría a comer hace unos momentos-. Respondió la rubia, escuchando un "gracias" apresurado por parte de Neville, quién se echó a correr en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Corría, no sabía muy bien por que lo hacía sin embargo siguió corriendo, quería decirle cuanto antes a Samantha sobre la cita, pues temía acobardarse. Siguió su camino esquivando a los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en los pasillos a esa hora, hasta toparse con las puertas del Gran Comedor. Esperanzado observó la mesa de Ravenclaw, sólo unos pocos alumnos se encontraban allí entre los que no estaba Samantha.

Un tanto desilusionado dio media vuelta para irse.

- Ya la buscaré más tarde-. Murmuró para sí mismo, con la mirada baja.

No notó cuando tropezó sino hasta que oyó como algo caía al suelo, seguido de un quejido bajo.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡de verdad perdón!-. Se disculpaba sin parar, mientras ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Neville?-. Preguntó Samantha desde el suelo, agarrando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

- ¡Sam!, ¡te estaba buscando!, ehh, perdón por el tropiezo-. Dijo apurado el pelinegro. Mientras observaba como la chica se limpiaba la ropa.

- Descuida, ¿para qué me buscabas?-. Interrogó la chica.

- Ehh, pues… Quería saber si… ¿Tegustaríairconmigo al Cabeza de Puerco esta noche?-. Preguntó a su vez el chico, atropellando las palabras.

- ¿Qué?-. Samantha, de toda la oración, sólo habia entendido "Cabeza de Puerco".

- Que si te gustaría ir conmigo al Cabeza de Puerco esta noche-. Repetió Neville mucho más calmado, la chica por su parte sonrió.

- Claro que me gustaría, iré a comer, nos vemos allá a las ocho-. Dijo a modo de despedida Samantha, dándole un pequeño beso para después irse dejando al chico en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Momentos como ese le recordaban a su sexto año en Hogwarts, Ginny y él paseando solos, tomados de la mano en los jardines disfrutando de un día tranquilo mientras un cálido silencio los envolvía. Solamente roto por el sonido de las plantas al moverse por el viento.<p>

No podía dejar de mirar a Ginny, cuya expresión era de tranquilidad, incluso esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sin poder resistirlo jaló de sus manos unidas frenando la caminata de la pelirroja, quién lo miró un tanto extrañada por la acción. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en los labios de la chica, que solamente sonrió y correspondió el acto, para después continuar caminando hasta sentarse en una banca, seguida de Harry. Inmediatamente la chica apoyó su cabeza en él.

Usualmente no se comportaban así en público, y ambos sabían que no eran de esas parejas que andaban por ahí demostrando su amor todo el tiempo, pues siempre estaba Ron para fastidiarlos por lo que aprovechaban esos momentos a solas para aquellas demostraciones de afecto.

Para aquel momento los chicos ya habían reanudado su caminata, entre pequeñas risas y miradas furtivas se dirigían al castillo, pues el cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse anaranjado, dándole la bienvenida a la tarde.

* * *

><p>Eran las 8:30 pm y Neville ya se encontraba en el Cabeza de Puerco, nervioso y reprochándose a sí mismo el haber llegado a las 7:30, una parte él empezaba a creer que Samantha no se aparecería, mientras que la otra parte de mantenía firme en que sí vendría y que él era el que había llegado temprano.<p>

- Genial… Estoy actuando como si fuera la primera vez-. Susurró molesto consigo mismo y con el hecho de hablar solo. Su mente en estos momentos era un caos debido a los nervios, por lo que no se fijó en la puerta.

- Lamento el retraso, la profesora McGonagall nos dejó muchos deberes-. Saludó una voz conocida para él, que lo hizo alzar la vista, encontrándose con la mirada apenada de Samantha.

- No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo esperando-. Mintió el pelinegro, aunque pésimamente pues su acompañante lo notó al primer momento.

Finalmente se dedicó a ver a la chica, quién llevaba una sencilla camisa negra y unos jeans, pero para Neville era como estar viendo a un ángel, para Samantha no pasó desapercibida la mirada del pelinegro por lo que volteó el rostro, gesto que siempre hacía para ocultar el evidente sonrojo del que era víctima.

- ¡Neville!-. Saludó Aberforth Dumbledore, interrumpiendo el momento.

- Hey Abe-. Respondió el aludido.

- Veo que no has venido solo, ¿qué pediran?-. Interrogó el hombre.

- Una cerveza de mantequilla para mi, ¿qué pedirás tú Sam?-. Contestó Neville.

- Lo mismo-. Dijo la chica, mientras se distraía mirando a la ventana, cosa que le permitió a Neville observarla perfectamente, despúes de que Aberforth se fuera.

Como sus ojos verdes brillaban en ese momento debido al reflejo de la luna en ellos, su rizado cabello que caía en espiral por sus hombros y sus pinceladas facciones. Aquellas que podían causarle más de un suspiro.

Inconscientemente a su cabeza vinieron todos los recuerdos de los días anteriores, incluyendo aquella frase de Ron que no se le podía borrar de la cabeza "_Ella siempre aparece después de los ataques"_se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, para su mayor temor y desespero, sabía que Ron tenía cierta razón en eso, pues en todos los recientes ataques aparecía Samantha de una u otra forma. La batalla que se libraba en estos momentos en su mente, podría equiparar en intensidad a la de Hogwarts hace ya casi un año, pues una parte de él decía que todos esos momentos en los que la pelinegra aparecía en después o antes de algún ataque eran meras casualidades del destino, que trataba de jugarle una mala pasada y ya, mientras que su otra parte (la que iba ganando más fuerza cada segundo) le decía que no eran simples casualidades, y que Samantha tenía algo que ver con cada uno de esos ataques.

- Basta…- Susurró para sí mismo. Aunque no tan bajo como creyó, pues ese susurro llegó a oídos de Samantha, quién inmediatamente dejó de ver a la ventana para centrar su atención en el chico.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó con voz preocupada, pues Neville tenía el seño fruncido y cerraba los ojos.

- No, nada, sólo me duele la cabeza. Eso es todo-. Volvió a mentir, sintiéndose como un reverendo idiota pues el semblante preocupado de Samantha se acentuó más.

- Si quieres podemos volver al castillo-. Le dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de Neville que permanecía en la mesa. El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso apretón y se inclinaba para dejar un corto beso en los labios de la pelinegra, quién correspondió al gesto, ambos chicos sonreían.

No tuvieron tiempo de comentar nada más, pues Aberforth se apareció con las bebidas, las cuales terminaron en silencio cada uno, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

><p>- Y esos son los <em>gusanos aquavirus<em>-. Terminó la rubia con su explicación, observando como su acompañante asentía con la cabeza y soltaba un "Ah" por lo bajo, en señal de que había entendido.

- ¿Podrías contarme más sobre los _Nargles_?, en Rusia nunca oía hablar de nada igual, me parecen unas criaturas interesantes, al igual que los Thestrals-. Pidió Lyo interesado, mientras observaba la sonrisa de Luna.

- Claro, como ya te dije ellos se roban tus cosas, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano te las devuelven, aunque algunas veces de una manera muy extraña-. Dijo la chica pensativa, mientras miraba al gran ventanal con una pequeña arruga en su seño.

Lyo por su parte se recostó en el mueble. Poco después, sintió como la rubia se recostaba tranquilamente en su costado, sin perder de vista aquel paisaje nocturno que se mostraba ante ellos.

Poco a poco un cansancio de origen desconocido se fue apoderando de él, mientras sucumbía en ese profundo sueño; sintió una desagradable sensación en el pecho que conocía muy bien. Aquella que siempre le daba cada vez que tendría una visión.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo les fue en su visita a Hogsmeade?-. Preguntó el pelinegro mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.<p>

- Bué… Denial-. Respondió a duras penas Ronald, pues tenía la boca y las manos llenas de dulces.

- Ya te dije que come primero y después hablas-. Le interrumpió Hermione, mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Do diento-. Dijo el pelirrojo. Harry, quién los observaba, no pudo hacer más que reprimir una pequeña risa.

- Hola, ¿cómo están?-. Decía un sonriente Neville que se unió a ellos, los chicos le correspondieron el saludo.

- ¿De dónde vienes?-. Preguntó Ron.

- Vengo de una cita con Samantha-. Respondió feliz el pelinegro. Ron, al escuchar la respuesta del chico, lo observó con el seño fruncido al tiempo que se disponía a replicar.

- Pero ella…-.

- ¡Chicos!, tienen que venir YA-. Exclamó Luna, quién venía un tanto agitada pero seria, algo poco usual en ella, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Harry.

- Vengan-. Dijo sin más la rubia, quién comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Una vez allí dentro, los chicos observaron a Lyo, quién se encontraba sentado en el sillón, pero convulsionando y con la cara en una mueca de dolor. Inmediatamente, a Harry y Ron les recordó la primera vez que Lyo tuvo una visión en frente de ellos.

- Vampiro… Ngg… Mazmorras... ¡Lago!-. Decía mientras se movía inquieto en el sofá.

- ¿Qué le pasa?-. Interrogó Hermione preocupada.

- ¡Luego te contaremos!-. Se apresuró a decir Ron, mientras que él y Harry iban al lado del rubio, que se había despertado, desorientado y sudando.

- ¿Qué dije?-. Preguntó inmediatamente.

- Vampiro, Mazmorras y Lago-. Contestó Harry, Hermione, Neville y Luna observaban la situación sin entender nada.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué está pasando?-. Preguntó Hermione otra vez, con un deje de impaciencia.

- Lo que pasa es que Lyo…-. Comenzó Ron.

- Tengo visiones de lo que pasará-. Interrumpió secamente el aludido. Luna, que había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo, se acercó a él y sentándose a su lado lo tomó de la mano, cuando el chico la miró ella simplemente le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que el rubio correspondió.

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntaron Neville y Hermione al unisono.

- Luego les contamos con detalles, por ahora necesitamos informarle a la profesora McGonagall donde será el próximo ataque-. Urgió Harry.

- ¡Potter, Granger, Weasley y Longbottom!, ¿Qué hacen aquí y además despiertos a estas horas?-. Chilló la voz de Flitwick desde la escaleras, asustando a los presentes.

- ¡Profesor!, necesitamos hablar con la profesora McGonagall, debemos informarle dónde será el próximo ataque del vampiro-. Fue la respuesta de Harry, el profesor al principio lo miraba confundido, entendiendo poco después para bajar las escaleras a trompicones y en pijama.

- ¡Vamos muchacho!, ¿Qué estás esperando?-. Le urgió el profesor.

Los chicos y el profesor corrían por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, encontrándose con Filch una vez, pero este fue ignorado olímpicamente y siguieron su camino, al despacho de Minerva McGonagall, tocando la puerta una vez que se encontraron en frente de este.

- ¡Profesora!, ¡Abra la puerta!-. Gritaba Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?, ¿qué hacen todos ustedes despiertos a estas horas?-. Preguntó una somñolienta McGonagall.- ¡Filius!, ¿qué haces tú aquí también?-. Interrogó de nuevo, cuando reparó en la presencia del menudo profesor.

- Creo que sabemos donde será el próximo ataque del vampiro-. Habló Harry, captando de nuevo la atención de la profesora, a la cual se le esfumó todo rastro de sueño al oír la palabra "vampiro".

- ¿Cómo saben eso?, ¡entren!-. Exclamó, dejando pasar a los chicos.

- Yo… Tengo visiones profesora, por una de mis visiones fue que nos enteramos de que uno de los vampiros estaría en el bosque, cuando comenzó el curso-. Habló Lyo, con la cabeza un tanto baja, Luna inmediatamente se puso a su lado en señal de apoyo, cosa que el rubio agradeció para sus adentros.

McGonagall había quedado sin palabras, hasta que se recompuso y finalmente Harry le informó que según la visión de Lyo, las mazmorras sería el sitio donde atacaría el vampiro. Acordando patrullar al día siguiente esa zona y que lo de las visiones de Lyo quedaría en secreto, los chicos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Luna y Lyo se dispusieron a dormir, pero este último, no podía sacarse una duda de la cabeza.

- Nos vemos mañana-. Se despidió Luna, quién después de dejar un beso en la mejilla del rubio, se dirigía a las escaleras.

- Luna…-. Llamó a la rubia, quién ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Si?-. Dijo esta volteándose.

- ¿De verdad no te molestan?...-. Preguntó, refiriéndose a la visiones.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó a su vez, confundida.

- Mis visiones… ¿De verdad no te molesta que tenga visiones?-. Repitió, se sentía expuesto, pues siempre había sido rechazado por ello, los únicos que lo habían aceptado sin juzgarlo eran Harry y Ron.

- No-. Respondió llanamente al tiempo que se volvía a voltear, dejando confundido esta vez a Lyo.

- ¡Espera!, ¿Porqué…?-. Preguntó.

- Si te dijera el por que, tendría que explicarte el motivo por el cual me enamoré de ti-. Dijo volteándose solo para dedicarle una sonrisa, luego siguió con su camino al dormitorio de las chicas. Dejando a un felizmente atontado rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAA, ya estoy yo de vuelta!, ¿me extrañaron?; ¡Porque yo sí a ustedes!, ahora tengo "una computadora a medias", pues la mía la están reparando y todavía no está lista u_u de hecho, este capítulo lo escribí súper apurada, pues la escuela está absorviendo TODO mi tiempo, ¡es agotador!.<strong>

**Un poco cursi el capítulo ¿No?, pero tenía la espinita de cómo se enteraría Luna sobre ese secretito de Lyo, me gustó mucho como salió. **

**En cuanto a Neville, pues el pobre está realmente batallando consigo mismo, ¿a quién creerá?, ¿se dejará llevar por las dudas de Ron o confiará en Samantha?, eso ni yo lo sé.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?. ¡Espero sus reviews!, cualquier crítica constructiva, recomendación, idea o comentario es bienvenido y muy importante para mí.**

**¡Besos!**

**AngeRebeloCP**


	18. Las apariencias ¿Engañan?

**Cata'C: **No te preocupes que continuaré escribiendo tanto como ustedes quieran!, Patear a Amanda? Ufff ni te preocupes que en este cap querrás matarla entonces! Sigue comentando! :D

**Allie Danger: **Me aleeeegra de verdad que te gustara el capítulo!, en cuanto a sí Samantha es culpable… Pues… Mejor te dejo que este capítulo y el siguiente contesten tu duda!, no me gustaría adelantar mucho, pues dentro de nada te enterarás de tooooda la verdad!... No dejes de comentar! :D

**Francesca Salazar: **Graaaacias por leer de verdad!, te aclaro que no pienso abandonarlo para nada! Me tiene MUY prendada en serio!, espero te animes a comentar más seguido!.

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, todo el propiedad de J. K. Rowling, excepto varios personajes y la trama de la historia, que son míos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18: Las apariencias… ¿Engañan?<strong>_

El sol se alzaba imponente en el cielo de aquella tranquila mañana que contrariaba perfectamente con estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Harry, la preocupación por el ataque le azotaba y como consecuencia no pudo siquiera descansar la noche anterior, su mente maquinaba como loca todas las pistas que tenían disponibles sobre el próximo ataque, repasando una y otra vez los dos posibles sitios; El lago y las mazmorras.

Él y los chicos se encontraban en el lago, pues habían decidido que comenzarían a patrullar desde allí mientras que Hermione y las demás se hallaban en la biblioteca, buscando información que les pudiera ayudar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ellas estén tan tranquilas en la biblioteca cuando los vampiros pueden atacar en cualquier momento?-. Susurraba para sí mismo Harry mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sin embargo, los demás lo escucharon.

- En parte creo que lo hicieron para escapar de la paranoia-. Refunfuñó Ron, mirando acusadoramente al pelinegro, mientras que Lyo y Neville asentían, dándole la razón.

- En cualquier segundo aparecerá el vampiro para atacar, ¿y tú me dices que estoy paranoico?-. Replicó el aludido molesto, mientras Ron fruncía el ceño y abría la boca, listo para contestar.

- ¡Harry, chicos!... Neville…-. Saludó Amanda en tono casual, mientras Lyo y Neville correspondían aliviados el saludo, pues la rubia sin querer, había evitado la inminente discusión entre sus tensos amigos.

- ¿Qué hacen tan temprano en la mañana?-. Preguntó la chica, dándose cuenta por fin de la incómoda situación.

- Patrullamos-. Dijo de mala gana Ron todavía molesto, mientras la veía alzar una ceja, pues la pregunta estaba implícitamente dirigida a Harry.

- Ah, ¡deberían aprovechar esta estupenda mañana!, yo iré a Hogsmeade, ¿Quieren acompañarme?, me han dicho que La Casa de los Gritos es la construcción más embrujada de todo Londres-. Les dijo, y allí fue cuando los muchachos notaron su vestimenta. No traía el usual uniforme de Slytherin con el que la veían siempre. Llevaba una camisa manga larga con capucha azul a juego con sus ojos, una falda de jean y unos tenis, su cabello rubio resplandecía con el sol y les dedicaba una sonrisa.

- No gracias Amanda, debemos patrullar-. Respondió Harry esta vez.

- Vamos, será divertido-. Insistió con una sonrisa coqueta la rubia, alternando la mirada entre Harry y Neville.

- Lo siento Amanda, pero no-. Contestó Neville, un tanto nervioso por la mirada de la chica.

- Bueno, qué lástima. ¡Adiós!-. Se despidió esta, mientras la veían alejarse con paso elegante en dirección al castillo.

- Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿alguien más?-. Comentó Ron después de un rato de incómodo silencio, quién había recuperado un poco de su humor y el estómago le empezaba a crujir, pues ninguno había desayunado esa mañana: apenas despertaron fueron al lago.

- Yo iré a buscar comida-. Dijo Neville resignado al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se movía, nisiquiera el propio Ron. Dicho esto, se encaminó al castillo con paso rápido.

* * *

><p>- Aquí no hay nada-. Dijo Luna mientras cerraba el libro.<p>

- Aquí tampoco-. Secundó suspirando Ginny.

- Tiene que haber algo en alguna parte-. Se negaba Hermione, mientras seguía leyendo el ejemplar de _"Guía de criaturas de la noche"_ que sostenía en sus manos.

Eran las únicas en la biblioteca en ese momento, pues era muy temprano ese domingo y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus dormitorios probablemente en el quinto sueño. Incluso Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, se hallaba dormitando en su escritorio.

- Oigan, ¿no creen que Harry está un poco paranoico?-. Preguntó Luna en un tono de voz un tanto bajo, mientras seguían buscando en los libros.

- Demasiado, diría yo-. Contestó Ginny, un poco molesta recordando lo sucedido esa mañana.

- Ginny, ¿qué pasó?-. Interrogó Hermione, que había captado el tono nada feliz de la pelirroja.

- ¿Los Nargles te robaron algo?, no te preocupes me pasa todo el tiempo-. Aseguró Luna.

- No es eso Luna, Es… Harry. Sucedió antes de que ustedes llegaran al lago-. Comenzó la chica.

_-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-_

_Se hallaban camino al lago, pues allí se reunirían con los demás para comenzar a patrullar, tomados de la mano, se sentaron en silencio en una gran piedra que estaba en la orilla._

_- Es una bonita vista, ¿no crees?-. Murmuró Ginny mientras observaba como el sol se reflejaba en el agua negra._

_No obtuvo contestación por parte de Harry, quién estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar en cúal de los dos lugares sería el ataque._

_-¿Harry?-. Pregunó después de un rato en silencio. _

_- ¿Eh?-. Reaccionó por fin el chico, aquel llamado lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones._

_- ó ella, suspirando poco después cuando una suave brisa les llegó, mientras se recostaba en Harry, el chico la recibió ausente, pues se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos sobre el ataque._

_- Es una mañana muy bonita-. Comentó otra vez Ginny, en un último intento de hacer que el chico dejase de pensar en el vampiro._

_- Sí, lo es-. Respondió el aludido mirándola con una sonrisa. Ginny celebró en su mente, pues por fin había conseguido sacarlo de sus pensamientos._

_Lentamente, el chico se fue inclinando, sin dejar de observar embelesado como el sol acariciaba el rostro de la pelirroja. Unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios cuando se le ocurrió una idea; El día estaba soleado, por lo que un ataque en el lago le causaría muchas molestias al vampiro. El único sitio en el que podría atacar sin el problema del sol y a solas, era… _

_- ¡En las mazmorras!-. Saltó de repente, logrando que Ginny casi se cayera de la roca. Rompiendo todo romanticismo en aquel momento._

_-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-_

- Ya veo, sí que está paranoico-. Razonó Hermione. Cuando la chica terminó de contar la historia.

- Por eso te ofreciste a venir-. Comentó también Luna, observando como la chica asentía.

- ¡Miren lo que he encontrado!-. Exclamó Hermione, captando la atención de sus dos acompañantes quienes inmediatamente se acercaron a ver el párrafo que la castaña señalaba.

- _"Cualidades de los vampiros modernos" _-. Leyó Ginny en voz alta.

- ¿De qué nos podría servir?-. Preguntó confundida Luna.

- ¡Nos servirá para saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando!-. Dijo Hermione, un poco irritada.

- _"__El vampiro huye de la luz diurna, que lo debilita. Tiende a alimentarse cada cierto tiempo, no pasando más de una semana de por medio. Fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, etc"… _Blah, blah, blah… ¿Entonces quieres decir que pueden salir a la luz del día?-. Preguntó asombrada Ginny, mientras observaba como la chica asentía con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que decírselo a los demás-. Sugirió inmediatamente Luna, mientras las otras dos asentían, se levantaban de sus asientos y salían de la biblioteca rápidamente; camino al lago.

* * *

><p>Tras tropezar con una piedra y maldecir por lo bajo tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no dejar caer la bandeja de sandwiches que llevaba en las manos, ¿qué estaba pensando cuando se ofreció a buscar la comida?, ah si, en alejarse lo más pronto posible de el aura tensa que rodeaba a Harry, pues el chico todavía seguía pensando en el ataque que ni sabían si sucedería ese día.<p>

Volvió a maldecir al casi tropezar de nuevo, cuando alzó la mirada y la vió: Samantha sentada en la sombra de un gran árbol, leyendo aquel mismo libro en runas que había visto en una ocasión, la vez que se pelearon.

Iba a dirigirse hacia ella cuando otro tropezón le hizo recordar la bandeja, con un suspiro frustrado, continuó su camino hacia el lago, casi corriendo mientras se prometía a sí mismo que les dejaría la bandeja a los chicos e inmediatamente volvería.

* * *

><p>Una vez hubo llegado al lago y desayunado los sandwiches, el clima había mejorado, pues Ron había conseguido distraer a Harry al hablarle de Quidditch, cuando llegaron Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Las tres se veían un tanto exaltadas por la carrera desde la biblioteca.<p>

- ¡Encontramos algo en los libros!-. Dijo Hermione, logrando captar la atención inmediata de Harry, quién se levantó de la piedra donde se hallaba sentado.

- ¿Qué encontraron?-. Preguntó inmediatamente.

- ¡Tienen que verlo!-. Dijo a modo de respuesta Hermione, y con una seña, les indicó que la siguieran de vuelta a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, escucharon como Hermione les explicaba lo que había leído, Harry con más atención que todos.

- ¡¿Puede atacar en el día?-. Se sorprendió Ron, para después escuchar el sonido unos pasos acecándose, inmediatamente todos se pusieron alertas.

- ¡Shh!, esto es una biblioteca, ¡no el Gran Comedor!-. Los reprendió Madame Pince, dándoles una mirada reprobatoria y volviendo a su escritorio.

Neville nisiquiera fue consciente de eso, pues inmediatamente que Hermione les terminó de leer el párrafo, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Samantha sentada bajo la sombra del árbol, por lo que sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de ahuyentar ese pensamiento.

- Eso aumenta nuestra lista de sospechosos-. Comentó Lyo en voz baja, al ver que Harry estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos, otra vez calculando y evaluando a los posibles sospechosos, ahora que sabían que el vampiro podía pasearse en el sol tranquilamente, pues no moría.

- Yo… Iré afuera…-. Habló Neville. Y con un hilo de voz ante la confundida mirada de sus amigos: salió de la biblioteca con paso rápido.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío…

* * *

><p>La mañana había dado paso a la tarde, y ésta a su vez a la noche. Los chicos se encontraban camino a las mazmorras. Pues continuarían patrullando allí, a pesar de las quejas de Ron alegando que el ataque no sucedería ese día.<p>

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que el ataque es hoy?-. Preguntó con fastidio Ron.

- Ron tiene razón, hemos estado todo el día en el lago y no ha ocurrido nada-. Secundó Hermione.

- Tengo una corazonada-. Replicó Harry, Ron ante la respuesta, se limitaba a fruncir el ceño.

- Harry, ¿de verdad no crees que es mejor irnos a dormir?, mañana tenemos clase-. Intervino Ginny, mirándolo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

- Está bien, vámonos a dormir-. Suspiró el chico, devolviéndole la mirada y dando un cariñoso apretón a la mano de la pelirroja. Mientras Luna y Lyo observaban los jardines, un tanto cansados también.

Neville, por su parte, desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca hasta ahora, estaba batallando consigo mismo, por un lado estaban las sospechas, dudas y miedos sobre Samantha, pero por otro estaban los momentos vividos, la felicidad y tranquilidad que le trasmitía su compañía.

- ¡Harry!-. Era Amanda Malfoy que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Para disgusto de Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó el chico, una vez que llegara a una considerable distancia.

- ¡Tienen que venir!, ¡han ocurrido un ataque!-. Dijo entre resoplidos, pues se notaba que llevaba unos cuantos minutos buscándolos.

- ¿Qué?-. Exclamó el chico, pues una parte de él había concordado con Ron en que el ataque no sería ese día.

- ¡Síganme!-. Y dicho esto, se encaminaron a las mazmorras.

Mientras corrían detrás de Amanda, Harry asió con fuerza la varita de pluma de fénix, no podía dejar escapar esta vez al vampiro.

Bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que podían y se adentraron en la puerta que conducía al oscuro pasillo, sólo alumbrado por unas antorchas.

La escena que allí ocurría podría haber dejado aterrado a cualquiera: Tirado sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre y sufriendo leves convulsiones, se encontraba un chico de no más de catorce años, sus ojos todavía abiertos demostraban el terror que había sufrido, pero sin duda, lo más aterrador de aquella escena (para Neville) era la figura que se hallaba junto al chico, sosteniéndolo del cuello con las manos y parte de la túnica ensangrentadas. Al parecer todavía no había reparado en la presencia de los chicos.

- ¿Sam?-.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!, ¡aquí les dejo otro capítulo!, sé que me tardé un poco más de lo debido, pero he estado enferma y sin tiempo para poder escribir, por fortuna tengo una semana de vacaciones n_n (Ya se me está acabando T_T) que aprovecharé para actualizar.<strong>

**Sé que quieren matarme por dejar el capítulo allí… ¡Pero es necesario!, me duele decirlo pero ya estamos llegando a la recta final por lo que Neville tiene que decidir, ¿Confiar en Samantha o dejarse llevar por las apariencias?.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?. ¡Espero sus reviews!, cualquier crítica constructiva, pregunta, recomendación, idea o comentario es bienvenido y muy importante para mí.**

**¡Besos!**

**AngeRebeloCP**


	19. Desilusiones

**Disclaimer: Nada de HP me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, sin embargo, la trama de esta historia y tres personajes sí son míos (¡yeeeeey!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: Desiluciones<strong>_

— No es por nada, pero se los dije…—. Dijo Ron rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado en el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director, donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

— Cállate, Ronald—. Cortó Hermione molesta y sin muchas ganas de escuchar de nuevo el sermón del pelirrojo, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a un abatido y triste Neville, quien se encontraba parado en frente de la ventana, desde que Luna lo había traído, el chico miraba el paisaje nocturno con gesto ausente, pues su mente se encontraba reproduciéndo una y otra vez los sucesos de esa noche.

_-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-_

— _¿Sam?—._

_Inmediatamente los ojos de la chica le devolvieron la mirada entre sorprendidos y desconcertados, para después tornarse suplicantes._

— _Neville... N-No es lo que estás pensando… Yo…—. Comenzó la pelinegra, observando a su vez la mirada confundida y herida del chico._

— _¡Eres la vampira!—. Saltó Ron._

— _¡No!—. Se apresuró a decir Samantha, más para Neville que en respuesta hacia Ron._

_Pero al chico no le salían las palabras… Y no es como que quisiera decir algo en esos momentos, pues su mente no daba para otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de Samantha como el vampiro culpable de todos esos ataques, aquel mismo vampiro que le había mentido._

_Todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos que vivió con ella pasaron por su cabeza, y se preguntó si alguno habría sido verdadero._

_De repente le invadió la necesidad imperiosa de irse de ese lugar; y dejándose llevar por ella, dio media vuelta y corrió por los pasillos, siendo inmediatamente seguido por Luna._

_-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK -o-o-o-o-_

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Se sentía engañado y confundido, todavía incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, o mejor dicho, no era todavía capaz de asimilar la realidad. Se hallaba a sí mismo con la esperanza de que le dijesen que todo era un sueño, que nada de lo que había visto hace ya casi una hora era verdad, que todo había sido un producto de su loca imaginación y que aquella imagen de Samantha cubierta de sangre y al lado de aquel chico atacado era un invento, una broma del destino.

Y es que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería creer que Samantha fuera el vampiro. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza que ella hubiera jugado con él y sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan cruel.

Por unos minutos deseó haberle hecho caso a Ron cuando le decía que ella no era de confiar y que tarde o tempano pasaría esto, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, incapaz todavía de creer algo así de Samantha.

Oyeron unos pasos acercándose por la escalera, cuando voltearon, vieron a Amanda aparecer con expresión seria.

— La profesora McGonagall quiere verlos—. Anunció, mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar a un presuroso Harry quién despertaba de su letargo por estar perdido en sus pensamientos y a los demás, que en un silencio incómodo lo seguían.

Subieron por las escaleras que conducían al despacho y una vez frente a la puerta, Amanda tocó, a los pocos segundos les abrió la profesora McGonagall, más seria que de costumbre.

— Pasen—. Les dijo, y acto seguido los chicos entraron al despacho.

— Necesito que me cuenten lo que vieron—. Continuó la profesora.

Mientras Harry relataba todo lo sucedido, Neville dejaba vagar la mirada por el despacho.

Parada frente a la ventana y con una expresión de estar sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba Samantha. Inconscientemente los ojos de Neville se posaron en ella y no fue capaz de dejar de mirarla hasta que la chica le devolvió la mirada dolida, lo que hizo al pelinegro apartar la suya rápidamente, entre arrepentido y herido. Amanda fue la única que se percató de este intercambio, por lo que con paso elegante se situó a un lado del chico para sujetarle el brazo en señal de apoyo que Neville agradeció con una sonrisa entre apagada y desganada, a esto, la rubia miró a Samantha con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa desafiante.

Por su parte, la aludida le envió a la chica una mirada tan fría que podría congelar hasta el mismísimo infierno.

— Y eso es todo, profesora—. Terminó el chico de la cicatriz, mientras McGonagall asentía con expresión grave al tiempo que miraba en dirección a Samantha.

— Te lo agradezco Potter, ahora, si me disculpan, necesito hablar de nuevo con la señorita Morrigan—. Dijo, mientras les indicaba con una sutil ademán de la mano, el camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Una vez afuera, el silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia nuevamente mientras que todos volvían a acomodarse en el pasillo.<p>

Harry por su parte volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, se encontraba indeciso, pues una parte de él se aliviaba porque habían capturado a uno de los vampiros, mientras que la otra parte, le decía que estaban cometiendo un error, que Samantha no era la vampiro y que la verdadera, debía de estar riéndose de ellos en ese momento.

Al cabo de un rato, observaron como la gárgola se movía para dejar paso a la profesora McGonagall, seguida de cerca por Samantha que seguía con el semblante serio.

— Profesora…—. Comenzó Harry, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

— ¿A dónde la lleva?—. Preguntó preocupado Neville.

— Les aconsejo que se vallan ya a la cama—. Dijo McGonagall ignorando la pregunta del chico, mientras se perdía a paso rápido por los pasillos junto a Samantha. La profesora se veía todavía más seria que de costumbre, cosa que les indicó a los muchachos que no era buena idea protestar.

— Seguramente la llevan a la Torre Oeste—. Le dijo en voz baja Amanda a Neville.

— ¿A la Torre Oeste?—. Preguntó este extrañado.

— Es un vampiro, no la pueden dejar libre. Lo más seguro es que llamen al Ministerio a primera hora de mañana —. Respondió la rubia, ocasionando que todos posaran su mirada en Neville, el chico se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la luna llena, abatido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la sala común tenía lugar una pequeña discusión.<p>

— Mientras más tiempo esperemos, más cosas pasarán por alto cuando le interroguemos, Hermione—. Trataba de convencer Harry con voz exasperada a la castaña.

— ¿No sería mejor dejarlo descansar?, ¡el pobre chico acaba de ser atacado!—. Intervino Ginny a favor de Hermione, mientras su novio ponía mala cara.

— Pero se perderían detalles que tal vez sean importantes a la hora de identificar al vampiro—. Dijo Lyo, defendiendo por su parte a Harry, mientras observaba la mueca de disgusto de Hermione.

— ¿Ron?—. Dijo la chica, más que invitándolo a participar, intentaba hacer que este fuera de su lado.

— Por un lado está mi novia y por el otro mi mejor amigo así que no, yo no me meto—. Se excusó el pelirrojo, alzando ambas manos al frente.

— Neville, ¿tú que opinas?—. Preguntó Ginny, mientras observaba como Hermione y Harry le lanzaban malas miradas a Ron, quién seguía con las manos al frente.

— Sí, es un bonito día—. Respondió con desgana este, que no había estado para nada pendiente de la discusión, perdido en sus pensamientos desde que habló con Amanda la noche anterior.

Todos los presentes en la sala lo observaron desconcertados, pues ninguno esperaba esa respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

— Eh… Creo que tienes razón Hermione, podemos esperar a más tarde para interrogarlo—. Intervino Harry mientras todos los demás apartaban la mirada del pensativo Neville, y Hermione sonreía triunfante.

Acordaron esperar en el lago hasta que se hiciera la hora para interrogar al chico, por lo que se encaminaron a la salida, Neville los seguía por inercia, pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que pudieran doblar la esquina del pasillo, se encontraron con Luna.

— ¡Oigan!, todos en la escuela dicen que vieron al Ministro Kingsley dirigirse al despacho del director esta mañana—. Les informó la rubia una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, enseguida todos voltearon hacia Neville, quién miraba a Luna con expresión de sorpresa y melancolía.

— Yo… mejor estaré en la sala común, luego me cuentan como fue el interrogatorio—. Dijo el pelinegro, mientras bajo la mirada de sus amigos, se daba media vuelta, camino a la sala común otra vez.

— Vaya, está más afectado de lo que parece—. Comentó Ron mientras lo veían alejarse, inmediatamente Hermione le propinó un codazo.

— Sé más discreto—. Le dijo, mientras el chico se frotaba la zona adolorida.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el lago, la discusión sobre si debían interrogar al chico volvió a hacerse presente una vez que Hermione hubiera sugerido dejarle descansar todo el día.<p>

— Hermione, todo el tiempo hemos dejado descansar todo un día a las víctimas y después estas no se recuerdan de todo, no podemos correr el riesgo de perder detalles importantes—. Argumentaba Harry, mientras la castaña se cruzaba de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione iba a contestarle algo, pero se vio interrumpida por unas voces que se acercaban discutiendo, al fijarse en ellas, observo a Amanda Malfoy y a Goyle dirigirse hacia ellos, el último atrás de la rubia, que a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, se hallaba molesta.

— ¡No tienes que seguirme a todos lados!, ¡no necesito un guardaespaldas!, sé cuidarme sola—. Le decía, o mejor dicho: gritaba, la chica a Goyle.

— Sí, pero…—. Balbuceaba él, pero ella no lo dejaba hablar.

— Ya sé que Draco insiste en que sí, pero te repito: SÉ. CUIDARME. SOLA. Así que vete—. Le gritó otra vez la rubia, al límite de la paciencia.

— Eh, está bien—. Dijo este, para luego dar media vuelta e irse a trompicones en dirección al castillo.

— ¡Hola chicos!—. Dijo la rubia, que llegó hasta ellos, quienes la miraban un tanto extrañados.

— ¿Dónde está Neville?—. Preguntó, pasando su mirada por el grupo, y extrañandose al no encontrarse con el pelinegro.

— Está en la sala común—. Respondió Harry.

— Ah, imagino que le debió afectar bastante que su novia sea un vampiro—. Dijo Amanda, más para ella misma que hacia los demás.

— Bueno, he pasado a saludar y ya me voy, ¡adiós!—. Se despidió, dando la espalda y dirigiéndose al castillo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta a Harry.

— Hmpf…—. Bufó Ginny, mientras la observaba alejarse, molesta.

Harry por su parte observaba a su novia con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, entre divertido y enternecido, debido a que la chica se veía adorable celosa.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEEY GENTE SIGO VIVA!, primero que nada he de pedir una y mil veces PERDÓN!, por no actualizar en estos 3 meses, sé que soy la peor persona, pero mis musas se han perdido en el espacio (de vacaciones las muy bitches :) pero heme aquí!**

**Y NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE CON DOBLE CAPÍTULO!, para recompensar mi ausencia tan larga, espero sigan leyendo!**

**No diré que actualizaré pronto, pues si lo hago, lo más seguro es que no pueda cumplirlo.**

**No obstante, he salido de vacaciones, por lo que ostinaré de trabajo a las muy vagas de mis musas.**

**Las respuestas a las reviews se encuentran en el otro cap!**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?. ¡Espero sus reviews!, cualquier crítica constructiva, pregunta, recomendación, idea o comentario es bienvenido y muy importante para mí.**

**Así que no se cohíban y escriban en el cuadro que está debajo :3**

**¡Besos!**

**AngeRebeloCP**


	20. Equivocados

**Cata'C: Y aquí me tienes! Tarde, pero seguro! Espero todavía sigas la historia, en cuando a Amanda, te darán muchas más ganas de matarla en este capítulo, me gustaría que siguieses dejando reviews! :D**

**Allie Danger: Aquí se aclara un poco todo, no te preocupeeeees ya tengo planeado el final, allí SÍ que tendrás toda la acción que quieras, hasta decir basta x) en este capítulo en particular me ha costado escribirlo, pues estuve a solo un poco de revelar todo xddd. Espero sigas leyendo! De verdad que tus reviews me encantan! Aquí te dejo doble capítulo, para compensar la espera.**

**Evardo15: Hermanitoooo 3 hasta que te decides pues! Jajajaja gracias por leer 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada de HP me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, sin embargo, la trama de esta historia y tres personajes sí son míos (¡yeeeeey!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20: Equivocados<strong>_

Luego de esperar a que se hiciera la hora de interrogar al chico, se encontraban camino a la enfermería. Soportando las no tan disimuladas quejas de Hermione sobre "dejarlo descansar", que eran ignoradas por Harry, quién ya estaba decidido a acabar con eso de una vez.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?—. Preguntó Lyo una vez se hallaban en la enfermería junto al chico.

— Pues iba hacia la sala común y vi a alguien... Era muy grande y alto, y se lanzó sobre mí—. Respondió.

— ¿Grande y alto? Imposible…—. Susurraba Harry, más para sí mismo que para los demás, Lyo también comprendió el significado de la afirmación.

— ¿No recuerdas más nada?—. Preguntó Ginny, mientras observaba como el chico negaba con la cabeza.

— Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda—. Dijo Hermione, apurando a los demás para que salieran de la enfermería.

Una vez afuera, los chicos se encaminaron al patio pues tenían que patrullar.

— Oye Hermione, ¿algún libro que leíste menciona que los vampiros se puedan transformar en mujeres?—. Preguntó Ron.

— No, ninguno—. Dijo la chica.

— Pero… tal vez no te fijaste bien en alguno que tal vez pudiera…—.

— Ron… solo cállate—. Interrumpió Ginny, harta.

* * *

><p>— ¡Nada encaja!—. Decía frustrado Harry, ya habían terminado el patrullaje y se encaminaban a las puertas de roble.<p>

— ¿Qué cosa?—. Preguntó somñoliento Ron, mientras que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, tratando de apoyarse. La chica lo miraba entre enternecida y molesta.

— ¡Nada!, ¡Nada tiene sentido!, Samantha es delgada, no grande y alta como dijo el chico—. Respondió el pelinegro.

— No crees, ¿que tal vez aquel vampiro atacó para alimentar a Samantha?—. Sopesó Lyo.

— Es un buen punto—. Secundó Ginny.

— Pero no tenemos como probarlo—. Cortó Hermione, con voz cansada.

En ese momento los chicos iban atravesando las puertas de roble y cansados de aquel día tan ajetreado, se dispusieron a irse cada uno a sus dormitorios.

Pero, una risa familiar los hizo detenerse en el acto, inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia donde provenía: las escaleras.

— ¡Allá!—. Señaló Ron, y todos los presentes sacaron sus varitas.

Una figura delgada se hallaba parada al final de éstas, sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un niño, al que dejó caer al suelo y antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, soltó una fría y sarcástica carcajada antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Alto!—. Gritó Lyo, pero ya era tarde, aquel vampiro había desaparecido.

— Se escapó otra vez—. Dijo Harry, frustrado y maldiciendo en voz baja.

— Hay que avisarle a la profesora McGonagall—. Comentó Hermione.

— Nosotros lo llevaremos a la enfermería—. Dijo Luna, al tiempo que Lyo cargaba al chico en sus hombros y se encaminaban al tercer piso mientras los demás asentían y subían rápidamente las escaleras, rumbo al despacho del director.

* * *

><p>— ¡Profesora!, ¡Profesora McGonagall!—. Gritaba Harry tocando sin cesar la puerta.<p>

— ¿¡Qué pasa! ¡Estas no son horas de estar fuera de la cama y lo sabes Potter no importa si estás patrullando!—. Decía la profesora una vez abierta la puerta, en pijama todavía y visiblemente molesta.

— Pero profesora, ¡hemos visto al vampiro!, ¡acaba de atacar!—. Intervino Hermione.

— ¿Qué?, pero es impos… ¿Pero qué dicen?, ¿a quién atacaron?—. Preguntó la profesora.

— El vampiro que vimos era mujer, y el chico que atacaron está en la enfermería—. Respondió Ginny.

— Imposible, yo hace unos minutos regresé de donde la señorita Morrigan se encuentra y está bien asegurada—. Refutó McGonagall

— Pues no tan segura como usted cree…—. Comentó Ron por lo bajo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente audible como para que la profesora lo escuchara y le mandara una mala mirada.

— Si es verdad lo que ustedes dicen, entonces tendremos que ir a revisar—. Dijo McGonagall, mientras se ponía en marcha y era seguida de cerca por los chicos.

Pasaron a través de los pasillos de piedra, hasta llegar a la Torre Oeste y subieron por aquellas gigantescas escaleras.

Una vez allí, en el punto más alto de la torre y al final del pasillo, se hallaba una única puerta.

Al atravesarla se encontraron en una estancia que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la sala común de Gryffindor, al final de esta, sentada en una cama de dosel en la esquina, se hallaba Samantha.

— Como les dije, está aquí—. Dijo la profesora, captando la atención de una confundida Samantha y unos sorprendidos chicos.

— Pero es imposible, ¡nosotros la vimos mordiendo a un chico!—. Exclamó Ron.

— ¿Qué?, ¿atacaron de nuevo?—. Preguntó la aludida, parándose definitivamente de la cama.

— Sí—. Dijo Harry.

— Bien, si me disculpan, iré a la enfermería a ver cómo se encuentra ese chico—. Dijo McGonagall, saliendo de la habitación e indicándoles a los chicos que la siguieran, para después cerrar la puerta dejando a Samantha allí. La chica tenía una expresión resignada.

* * *

><p>— ¡Increíble!, ¿¡Por qué no me recordaste Ronald!—. Le reclamaba furiosa la castaña a su novio.<p>

— ¿¡Qué iba a saber yo! ¡No me llaman Hermione!—. Replicó éste, molesto.

— ¡No puedo creer que me olvidé de los ÉXTASIS!—. Se lamentaba Hermione con tono lastimero mientras que Ron rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Es que no hay ninguna explicación que concuerde!—. Exclamó al borde de la frustración Harry, logrando que sus compañeros lo mirasen extrañados.

— Harry, mientras sigas pensando en que no concuerda, no hallarás la solución—. Dijo Hermione, fastidiada ya de aguantar los constantes comentarios del chico.

— Exactamente—. Apoyó Ron. Ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry.

— Hey no me mires así, Hermione tiene razón, hay que pensar en esto con cabeza fría, sí, pero también tenemos que estar alertas a cualquier ataque, pues todavía queda un vampiro por atrapar—. Argumentó el pelirrojo otra vez.

— Está bien—. Suspiró el chico de la cicatriz, volviendo a concentrarse en sus pensamientos mientras salían por las puertas de roble en dirección al lago.

Una vez allí se encontraron con Neville sentado en una de las piedras grandes de la orilla.

Saludaron al chico y éste les devolvió el saludo con desgana.

— De verdad que le afectó…—. Susurró Ron, ganándose un codazo y una mirada de reclamo por parte de Hermione.

— Y solamente los pueden ver aquellos que han visto morir a alguien—. Decía Luna mientras ella y Lyo se acercaban a los chicos, saludándoles una vez que llegaron.

— ¿Por qué estás triste Neville? Deberías estar feliz, la profesora McGonagall dejó salir a Samantha—. Habló Luna sentándose a un lado de Neville, causando que el pelinegro se despertase del su letargo y que los demás dejasen de hablar, pendientes de la conversación.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si ella es la vampira!—. Exclamó Ron, entre sorprendido y molesto.

— ¿Por qué la soltó?—. Preguntó Harry.

— No lo sé, hace rato nosotros la vimos sentada bajo un árbol leyendo—. Contestó la chica.

Al terminar de escuchar y dando media vuelta, Harry se encaminó hacia el castillo.

— ¿A dónde vas?—. Preguntó Hermione levantándose de la piedra en la que estaba sentada.

Él se volteo solo un poco para contestar.

— A hablar con la profesora McGonagall—.

Inmediatamente, fue seguido por los demás excepto un pensativo Neville y Luna.

— Anda y habla con ella, está cerca de los invernaderos—. Le animó Luna, levantándose de la piedra.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y observó como ella corría para alcanzar a los demás en su camino al castillo, levantándose poco después él también, pero dirigiéndose a los invernaderos.

* * *

><p>Corría.<p>

Se sentía extraño, era una combinación entre felicidad y nerviosismo la que predominaba en él para ese momento. Mientras corría camino a los invernaderos, con el solo pensamiento de ver a Samantha.

No se dio cuenta cuanto llevaba corriendo, hasta que vio la cabaña de Hagrid y todo el cansancio que no había sentido por la carrera se apoderó de él, obligándolo a aminorar su marcha.

Y allí estaba ella.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol se hallaba sentada Samantha, con aquel libro de runas del que nunca se separaba.

Nervioso, se acercó a ella, fabricando en su cabeza mil maneras de hablarle, para después descartarlas todas.

Pocos metros lo separaban de la pelinegra, por lo que pudo darse cuenta de algo. La chica se había quedado dormida, con el libro descansando en sus piernas. Aquel impulso de acercarse se hizo más fuerte.

Sin poder contenerse fue directamente hasta ella, agachándose y estirando una mano para alcanzar el libro que yacía en sus piernas.

Antes de siquiera poder tocar el libro una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza.

Inmediatamente volteó, Samantha lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

— Ah, eres tú—. Su voz sonó un tanto fría mientras soltaba la mano del chico, pero sirvió para que a Neville se le congelara aquella alegría con que había venido, dejando lugar solamente para el nerviosismo.

— Sí, bueno, yo… eh… quisiera…—. Balbuceó el chico.

Samantha soltó un suspiro de frustración.

— ¿Qué quieres?—. Cortó secamente, manteniendo la ceja alzada.

— Pues… yo quisiera… pedirte perdón, por todo lo que pasó—. Dijo por fin.

La chica cerró los ojos mientras que otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, esta vez intentando calmarse. Para aquellos momentos ambos estaban de pie, observándose mutuamente.

— Neville, escucha…—. Comenzó la pelinegra, bajo la mirada atenta del aludido.

— ¡Neville!—. Una voz interrumpió a la chica. Amanda Malfoy se acercó a ellos, y sonriendo, se abrazó al chico.

— Sam… yo… eh… —. Intentó decir este.

Aquella expresión entre dolida y molesta volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Samantha, quién sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue con paso rápido de regreso al castillo.

— Uy… como que está de mal humor—. Comentó Amanda, observando como la chica se alejaba. Neville por su parte permaneció en silencio.

— ¡Ven! Caminemos por los invernaderos—. Ofreció la rubia, agarrándole del brazo y jalando un poco mientras se ponía en marcha.

— Está bien… —. Susurró el pelinegro, volteando en dirección hacia el castillo donde la figura de Samantha terminaba de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

><p>— Pero profesora, ¡Ella es la vampira!—. Protestó Ron.<p>

— Eso no le consta señor Weasley, además, no puedo mantenerla retenida—. Espetó McGonagall.

— ¿Por qué?—. Siguió el chico.

— Tanto usted, como sus compañeros y yo vimos que la señorita Morrigan no salió de la habitación durante el ataque, aunque lo hubiese intentado las ventanas están selladas mágicamente, por lo tanto, no podemos probar que es culpable—. Dijo la profesora, mientras que Ron se resignaba y Harry fruncía el ceño.

— Gracias, profesora—. Se despidió Harry, mientras que salían del despacho, camino hacia la sala común.

— Y si… ¿Saltó por la ventana como el otro vampiro hizo?—. Sugirió Ron, en un vano intento por resolver el misterio.

— Ya la profesora dijo que estaban selladas con magia, Ron—. Cortó Ginny, a quién había ido a buscar antes de dirigirse al despacho de McGonagall.

— Ya sé, pero… pudo encontrar alguna manera de romper el hechizo—. Dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es magia muy poderosa Ron—. Objetó Hermione.

— Saben lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?—. Interrumpió Lyo, pues Ron iba a responder.

Harry temió por un momento que el chico hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

— ¿Qué como vampira puede atravesar paredes?—. Ironizó Ron.

— No, que nos hemos quedado sin sospechosos—. Sentenció el rubio.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Harry. Lyo tenía razón.

Ahora debía comenzar desde cero.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creen que pasará?. ¡Espero sus reviews!, cualquier crítica constructiva, pregunta, recomendación, idea o comentario es bienvenido y muy importante para mí.<strong>

**Así que no se cohíban y escriban en el cuadro que está debajo :3**

**¡Besos!**

**AngeRebeloCP**


	21. Comenzar desde cero

**Cata'C****:** Hahaha no estás exagerando pero para naaaaaaada! Te digo que odiarás MUCHO MÁS si es posible a la pobre Amanda en este cap :D En cuanto a Neville y a Sam no te preocupes, tendrán su momento feliz en el prox cap :3 Lo prometo! Espero me leas todavía y también tu review en este! :3

**Allie Danger: **Soy muuuuuuuy maalaa por dejarte con la confusión ;D xd, Neville se disculpa con Sam por hacerle pasar todo ese mal rato, ya sabes cómo es el chico de adorable :3 Amanda es más importante de lo que piensas! Y te adelanto que Harry avanzará un graaan paso en la investigación en el próximo capítulo :3 Espero tu review en este!

**Evardo15: **HERMANOOO ;D Hahahahahaha deja a la pobre Sam en paz! Aquí te traigo el cap que tanto deseabas y pedías xd, espero traerte el próximo antes de que puedas terminar de decir Voldemort! ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: Comenzar desde cero<strong>_

Silencio.

Aquel pesado y aplastante silencio que se había instalado en el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director y que los acompañaba a medida que caminaban en dirección a los dormitorios.

— Insisto… Podría haber atravesado la pared…—. Susurró Ron, ganándose miradas entre cansadas y molestas por parte de los demás.

— Por quinta vez Ron… Es imposible…—. Le cortó Hermione.

Y otra vez, ese silencio que no hacía más que desesperarlos se presentaba, mientras cada quién se sumía en sus pensamientos para de alguna forma, olvidarse un poco de la situación en la que estaban.

— Nosotros ya nos vamos… —. Habló finalmente Lyo, cuando estuvieron cerca del camino a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Los demás se limitaron a asentir mientras los veían perderse por el pasillo y retomaban su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor con la sensación de que el descubrir a los vampiros se ponía más difícil con cada paso que daban.

* * *

><p>Neville se sentía nervioso caminando al lado de la rubia, que se limitaba a colocar una pequeña sonrisa y preguntarle de vez en cuando algo relacionado con las plantas a su alrededor.<p>

— ¿Y esta?—. Cuestionó mientras señalaba a su izquierda.

Neville sonrió al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en su rostro antes de responder.

— Esa es cerezo…

Amanda notó el sonrojo del chico y correspondió a la sonrisa, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los bancos que allí se encontraban.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que… Mi varita está hecha de cerezo… —. Confesó en un susurro el chico, un tanto avergonzado.

La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más amplia, mientras que soltaba una pequeña y melodiosa risa.

— Lo sé, es vergonzoso—. Dijo un tanto resignado Neville al observar la reacción de la chica.

—No, al contrario. Pienso que es… Tierno—. Aclaró ella, mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro.

Amanda apartó la mirada, dándole sin querer al chico la oportunidad de observarla y notar que una hoja había quedado atrapada en su rubio cabello.

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que aquel simple gesto traería, Neville estiró brazo para retirar la hoja del cabello de ella.

No contaba con que Amanda voltearía en aquel momento, dejando sus rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia y logrando que el sonrojo en Neville se hiciera más pronunciado y permanente.

La mirada de ella fue a parar a los labios de él mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los suyos. La tentación de inclinar la cabeza y acabar con los centímetros faltantes atormentó a Neville por unos segundos, pero el rostro de Samantha en su mente borró toda tentación posible.

Volteando la mirada pudo notar que la luz del sol comenzaba a menguar, claro signo de que la noche se avecinaba.

— Eh… Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos al castillo—. Dijo nervioso apartándose de la chica, que sonreía divertida alzando una ceja.

— Está bien…—. Se limitó a contestar ella, mientras que caminaban en dirección a las puertas de roble.

— ¡Amanda!—. Gritó Goyle mientras salía torpemente al encuentro de ambos. Neville pudo escuchar el suspiro frustrado de la chica.

— ¿Qué?—. Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de su parte una vez hubo llegado junto a ellos.

— Te he estado buscando, Draco dice que…—. Habló atropelladamente el chico, sin reparar todavía en la presencia de Neville, quien observaba todo un tanto extrañado.

— Draco debe aprender a cuidarse solo…—. Lo interrumpió con un dejo de rabia y desprecio ésta mientras que se volteaba hacia Neville.

— Tal parece que nos veremos mañana Neville, ¡adiós!—. Se despidió la chica, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de él y siguiendo a Goyle al interior del castillo, dejando a un confundido Neville a unos pasos de las puertas de roble.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas no parecían querer mejorar.<p>

La mañana había pasado entre clases e incómodos y abatidos silencios que Ron trataba inútilmente de romper con algunas bromas.

Harry, quien había pasado la noche entera sin poder dormir pensando y tratando desesperadamente de llegar a una conclusión sobre quienes pudieran ser los vampiros, se encontraba por fin sentado en el sofá de la sala común pues la tarde se había hecho presente y no quedaban más clases por ver, si hubiesen estado en otra situación eso sin duda hubiera sido incentivo para propagar su buen humor, pero para aquel momento, Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el próximo ataque de los vampiros.

Ginny por su parte de hallaba recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, mientras que fingía leer una de las revistas de Corazón de Bruja que le había prestado Parvati, pues aunque a ella también le afectase la situación y no supiese qué hacer, pretendía disfrutar aquel momento a solas con Harry (después de mucho tiempo) y podría jurar que los oídos del chico comenzarían a desprender humo si seguía esforzándose para encontrar una solución de esa manera.

Decidida a sacarlo de esos pensamientos y tratar de distraerlo, la chica comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en el abdomen de Harry, quién al sentir la caricia bajó la mirada extrañado hasta conectarse con el sonriente rostro de su novia, por lo que, aprovechando la cercanía se resolvió para dejar un suave beso en los labios de ella, que sonrió luego de que el contacto hubiese acabado, levantando su cabeza de las piernas del chico para sentarse más cómoda y a la vez más cerca del pelinegro.

— Si querías distraerme, pues lo has logrado—. Susurró Harry observando la sonrisa triunfal de la chica a su lado.

La pelirroja se acercó para dejar un casto beso en los labios del chico, sorprendiéndose al sentir los brazos de éste en su cintura pretendiendo alargar el momento, por lo que no se quiso quedar atrás y colocó los suyos en el cuello de él, Harry sonrió en medio de aquel beso que cada vez se tornaba más caluroso, y agradeciendo que estuviesen solos en aquella habitación el pelinegro procedió a recostarla suavemente en el sofá, logrando que una pequeña risa escapara de la chica que rápidamente fue silenciada con un beso por parte del chico.

Concentrados el uno en el otro, no se percataron de que el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abría para darles paso a dos personas.

Un carraspeo que denotaba molestia pura se pudo oír desde la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, logrando que ambos chicos volteasen y se separasen de inmediato al reconocer a sus acompañantes.

Hermione desviaba la mirada sonrojada mientras que a Ron se le habían puesto las orejas rojas, claro signo de que estaba molesto.

Harry lamentó el no tener la capa de invisibilidad en aquellos momentos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Se me olvidaba! Deben estar por aquí…—. Terminó en un susurro la rubia mientras que se adentraban en el Bosque Prohibido.<p>

Lyo asintió a medida que la seguía, pues la chica era quién los guiaba.

— ¿No son ellos de allá?—. Señaló, mientras que Luna asentía y le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

Se acercaron hacia los Thestrals, Lyo un tanto receloso mientras que Luna caminaba normalmente. Incluso sacó un pedazo de carne de la mochila que llevaba consigo, echándoselo a uno de los pequeños que se encontraban correteando por aquel lugar, el pequeño Thestral comía felizmente bajo la mirada atenta de Lyo.

— Si quieres puedes tocarlo, no temas, estoy segura que no te morderá—. Le incitó la rubia.

Con algo de reticencia el chico alargó su mano hasta tocar la cabeza del pequeño, que inmediatamente dejó de comer al sentir la caricia, soltando pequeños chillidos de felicidad que hicieron sonreír a Lyo.

— ¿Quién fue?—. Preguntó ella luego de un rato de cómodo silencio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me refiero a quién fue la persona que viste morir… —. Susurró Luna a modo de explicación.

Aunque se esperaba una pregunta así, eso no evitó que lo tomase por sorpresa.

— A mi abuelo… él, era alguien especial para mí—. Contestó también en un susurro, pues los recuerdos de los momentos vividos junto a su abuelo le abrumaron. Luna inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que alargó su mano para tomar la del rubio, que le sonrió agradecido.

—Tú… Ya sabes… Eh... —. Balbuceó Lyo, tratando de encontrar una forma de preguntar.

— ¿A quién vi morir?—. Completó ella, observando como el chico asentía, sonrojado.

— Fue a mi madre—. Contestó simplemente, dedicándose a acariciar al pequeño Thestral que se había vuelto a acercar a ellos.

Lyo simplemente se sintió patético por haberle preguntado aquello.

— Lo siento, yo… No sabía…

— No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, sé que volveré a verla algún día—. Le tranquilizó ella dedicándole una sonrisa para después seguir acariciando al animal.

Por su parte él simplemente se dedicaba a observarla sin saber qué decir, por lo que optó por permanecer en silencio y con una sonrisa distraída estudiar con atención cada uno de los gestos que la chica hacía, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

Lo último que logró distinguir fue a Luna sosteniéndolo y hablándole antes de caer en la inconciencia en la que siempre se sumergía cada vez que tenía alguna visión.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEEEEEY Volví ;D a que me extrañaron? <strong>

**No tengo una excusa lo suficientemente grande como para justificar mi ausencia… Ok si la tengo D: planeaba sorprenderlos con un doble cap antes de empezar clases pero me fue imposible T.T así que decidí subir este que ya lo tenía escrito, espero poder subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?. ¡Espero sus reviews!, cualquier crítica constructiva, pregunta, recomendación, idea o comentario es bienvenido y muy importante para mí.**

**Así que no se cohíban y escriban en el cuadro que está debajo :3**

**¡Besos!**

**AngeRebeloCP**


	22. Sorpresas

**Allie Danger****: **Holaaaaaaaa, compartimos amor por esas criaturas ;D y para responder a tu pregunta: No, no he visto a nadie morir por lo tanto no podría ver a los Thestrals T-T jajajaj Amanda se trae muuuuuchas cosas entre manos, es una Malfoy por lo tanto tiene que tener algo planeado, Neville ya acabó de sufrir por ahora, ya verás por qué, espero no haberme pasado con Lyo (Ya verás por qué) y también espero me perdones la ausencia y sigas leyendo! :D

**Cassia-Aedea****: **JAJAJAJA DE VERDAD QUE TUS REVIEWS SON DEMASIADO GENIALES! Morí de risa con lo del Gangnam Style, saber que hay otras personas que aprueban la relación de Sam y Neville me hace feliz, ya los pobres han sufrido mucho, les toca ser felices por ahora, en cuanto a Amanda… Te provocará gritarle muchas más cosas en los capítulos venideros (Que tristemente ya serán los finales) Espero sigas la historia todavía, me haría muy feliz otro review loco (?)

**runystifler: **¡Claro que seguiré la historia! Me alegra que te guste :D

**evardo15: **MIIIIIIIRA EVARDO ANDRÉS AQUÍ TIENES LA ACCIÓN QUE TANTO QUERÍAS! Y capítulo el doble de largo para que seas serio hahahahahahah (Please no llames a la turba D: )

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: La saga HP no me pertenece (tristemente) todo es de J. K. Rowling (excepto Lyo, Samantha y Amanda).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Sorpresas<strong>

La situación en la sala común de Gryffindor no podía ser más incómoda, sobre todo para Harry.

Después de que Ron y Hermione los hubiesen encontrado en el sofá, el pelirrojo y Ginny se habían enzarzado en una eterna y acalorada discusión sobre lo que era o no moralmente correcto hacer en los sofás de la sala común mientras que Hermione se había cansado de intervenir para que los hermanos dejasen de pelear y se había ido escaleras arriba, seguramente a leer.

Él había tratado de hacer lo mismo, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por el grito que lanzaron ambos hermanos, mandándolo a sentarse apenas hizo ademán para seguir a Hermione, la castaña le dedicó una mirada divertida al ver su expresión resignada.

— ¡Qué no ves que cualquiera podría verlos!—Era la excusa de Ron cada vez que se quedaba sin argumentos para rebatir a Ginny. Harry pudo ver como una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de la chica al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

— ¿Por qué no dices eso cada vez que entro y te encuentro en iguales condiciones con Hermione? —Preguntó mordaz ella, con una sonrisa burlona al saberse ganadora.

— ¡Porque ella y yo no somos tan descarados! Por Merlín, llegamos tres minutos después y no sé cómo los habríamos conseguido y no quiero ni imaginármelo… —Dramatizó el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué no son tan descarados?! Ronald Weasley esa es la mentira más grande que has soltado en mucho tiempo, además, Harry y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo y mucho menos lo que te imaginas, ¡pervertido! —Le soltó ella.

Harry, viendo que aquel último comentario de Ron la había molestado y mucho, ya se había puesto a planear qué decirle a Hermione cuando bajase y encontrara al chico con una maldición encima o peor.

Mientras tanto Ron había comenzado a replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por el ruido del retrato abriéndose, revelando la presencia de Dean Thomas.

— ¡Chicos! Luna los busca, está afuera y dice que es importante —Les dijo el chico, Harry nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de verlo.

Aprovechando la distracción momentánea de los hermanos salió por el retrato, encontrándose con una Luna Lovegood con expresión preocupada sosteniendo a Lyo, que se apoyaba en la pared con aspecto cansado. Ginny y Ron salieron unos segundos detrás de él.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Ginny con preocupación al ver la expresión de los dos rubios.

— Viene… Un ataque… —Se las arregló para contestar Lyo respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

— ¿Dónde? — Preguntó Harry.

— No lo sé, usualmente no recuerdo lo que veo, pero Luna dice que parecía el pasillo que conduce a la torre de Ravenclaw —Le contestó Lyo, Luna se dedicó a asentir.

— ¿Cuándo será? —Preguntó esta vez Ginny.

— Hoy mismo pero no sé en qué momento, puede ser ahora como más tarde —

— ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Hay que avisarles a los demás —Dijo Harry, mientras que Ginny corría escaleras arriba a buscar a Hermione— Ron, tú busca a Neville — Se dirigió al pelirrojo.

— Está bien pero… ¿Dónde está Neville? —Preguntó este, ganándose una mirada de _"¿Es enserio? _"Por parte de Lyo.

— La última vez que lo vi estaba en los invernaderos, también prueba en buscar por los jardines, Nos reuniremos en el pasillo de la torre de Ravenclaw ¡Rápido que no tenemos tiempo que perder! —Fue la respuesta de Harry.

* * *

><p>Caminar por los jardines siempre conseguía relajarlo.<p>

Y vaya que necesitaba relajarse después de casi besar a Amanda Malfoy. No sabía qué era aquella fuerza casi magnética que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, por lo que las últimas dos horas se las había pasado devanándose los sesos al tratar de pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, algo que no se esperaba fue encontrar a Samantha allí, leyendo como era costumbre aquel libro en runas antiguas. Inmediatamente cualquier pensamiento sobre Amanda se borró de su mente.

— ¿Sam? —Preguntó acercándosele, mientras que la chica levantaba la vista de su lectura, al escuchar el llamado; dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al reconocerlo.

— Hey… —Respondió a modo de saludo, al tiempo que le indicaba con un ademán que se sentase a su lado, cosa que el sorprendido chico obedeció.

— Quería hablar contigo sobre… Bueno… sobre muchas cosas en realidad, pero la principal de ellas es para pedirte disculpas —Comenzó Neville un tanto nervioso.

— No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, la que debe disculparse en todo caso soy yo; hay muchas cosas que debí contarte…—Le interrumpió ella.

Neville sintió como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo al escuchar aquella respuesta.

— Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? —Preguntó esperanzado.

— Sep… — Acordó la chica, ampliando la sonrisa de Neville.

Un silencio cómodo cayó sobre ambos mientras sus mentes digerían la situación.

La mano de Samantha alcanzó la suya, logrando que el chico se sonrojara y se la tomara, feliz de poder hacer ese acto ahora, sintiendo como la cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su hombro, Neville no quería ser el primero en romper ese silencio tan placentero, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó por fin, captando la atención de la chica, quien se encontraba observando las plantas a su alrededor, refiriéndose al comentario anterior.

— Hace algún tiempo te dije que mis padres no eran como las demás personas — Habló levantando la cabeza del hombro masculino y observando cómo Neville asentía a su vez, recordando aquel día en la Mansión Romannov— Pues no te mentía, mis padres… No se dedican a oficios normales, de hecho, nadie en mi familia lo hace, es una especie de tradición… — Explicó Samantha, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar. — En realidad, estoy… Obligada a hacer lo mismo que ellos, por eso he venido aquí en primer lugar—

— ¿No tienes alternativa? — Interrumpió el chico al ver la fugaz expresión de abatimiento que cruzó la cara de la pelinegra antes de que esta la reemplazase por una de inexpresividad.

— Ojalá la tuviese, he estado destinada a convertirme en lo mismo que ellos; desde que nací me la he pasado entrenando para eso — A pesar de que no comprendía muy bien lo que hablaba, Neville podía distinguir aquel matiz de dolor cuidadosamente disimulado en la voz de ella.

— Pero… ¿Tiene que ver con vampiros? ¿Son tus padres vampiros? — Preguntó; esa era la única idea que se le vino a la mente, por muy estúpida que fuese.

Samantha lo miró como si lo que estuviese diciendo, fuera la peor blasfemia del mundo.

— ¡No! Todo lo contrario…—

— ¿Hombres lobo? — Aventuró.

La cara de confusión que puso Samantha le hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Me dejarás continuar? — Preguntó un poco impaciente pero con una pequeña sonrisa ella, a lo que Neville asintió.

— Mis padres no son hombres lobos ni mucho menos vampiros, Neville — Comenzó pacientemente la muchacha, luchando contra la necesidad de mantener la boca cerrada pues le debía la verdad a Neville, así tuviese que arriesgar todo con ello.

— ¡Neville! — Se oyó un grito a lo lejos que hizo que ambos jóvenes volteasen.

"_¿Por qué nunca me dejan contarle?" _Pensó Samantha con molestia al ver como Ron se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

— Habrá… Un ataque… — Dijo sin aliento al encontrarse cerca, cosa que hizo que los otros dos saltaran de su asiento y lo siguieran al interior del castillo.

* * *

><p>Harry corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas mientras que sentía como la adrenalina lo invadía pues esta vez estaba decidido a no dejar escapar a ese maldito vampiro, costara lo que fuera.<p>

Ya estaba cansado de que los burlara cada vez que estaban cerca de atraparlo y que siempre se saliese con la suya, su mente elaboraba miles de planes para capturarlo, pero los descartaba inmediatamente, pues en todos siempre había algún riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr, el poner en peligro innecesario a Ginny y a sus amigos.

— ¡Ya casi estamos llegando! — Oyó a Lyo, quién corría a su lado junto a los demás.

Justo cuando el pasillo comenzó a parecerles interminable, escucharon ruidos de pisadas detrás de ellos, lo que hizo que todos se volteasen con las varitas listas para atacar.

— ¡No ataquen! ¡Somos nosotros! — Gritó una voz que reconocieron como la de Ron, quien se vio aparecer pocos segundos después en la oscuridad, en compañía de Amanda, un sonrojado Neville y Samantha, con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Qué hace Amanda aquí? — Fue la amable pregunta de cierta pelirroja.

— Nos la encontramos en el pasillo y se ofreció a acompañarnos, me imaginé que mientras más fuésemos para capturar a este vampiro, mejor — Respondió Neville.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eso también significa que hay más riesgo en que alguno de nosotros sea herido? Ya es suficiente con saber que nos estamos poniendo en peligro todos como para que estemos involucrando a más personas — Le reclamó Hermione señalando a Amanda, Neville parecía no haberse dado cuenta de este detalle, por lo que bajó la cabeza y murmuró un _"Lo siento…"_

— Oigan no es como si yo no supiera cuidarme sola, ¡soy una Malfoy por Merlín! Puedo con un simple vampiro — Intervino la aludida, rodando los ojos.

Ginny sólo se limitó a bufar, lo que causó que la rubia la mirase con las cejas alzadas.

— Chicos… Yo creo que mejor nos vamos poniendo en marcha… — Dijo Luna, ya presintiendo pelea entre las dos chicas. Harry y Neville se lo agradecieron con una mirada.

— ¿Entonces ella viene con nosotros? — Preguntó Lyo, Luna lo miró exasperada al igual que los otros.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responderle se escuchó un grito, que provenía del final de pasillo.

— Maldita sea… — Dijo Harry antes de ponerse a correr junto con los demás en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a un niño que parecía ser de primer año acorralado contra la pared. La esbelta figura de lo que parecía ser el vampiro se encontraba a escasos pasos de él, la cara del niño reflejaba miedo en su estado puro.

— ¡Alto! — Gritó Harry.

La figura se volteó, por lo que pudieron observar que como siempre, llevaba la capucha puesta, dentro de esta refulgían unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —

— _¡Desmaius!_ —

Empezaron Hermione y Harry, que fueron fácilmente apartados de un manotazo por la vampiresa, quién sólo se rió y se perdió entre las sombras.

Después de unos minutos de nadie se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, Harry ya había empezado a maldecir por haberla dejado escapar. Hasta que Hermione corrió a socorrer al niño, que del susto se había desmayado.

— ¡Hermione no! — Gritó Ron, pues él había visto al vampiro volver a aparecer otra vez, por lo que corrió detrás de ella, apenas llegó a tiempo para apartar a la castaña del camino, pues ya había salido disparado hacia la pared contraria, producto un manotazo tremendo proporcionado por la vampiro.

— ¡Ron! — Hermione ya corría en su dirección.

— ¡Hermione espera! — Exclamó Harry, corriendo detrás de ella pues la vampiresa había trasladado su atención hacia la chica y salía a su encuentro.

— _¡Depulso! _— Lanzó, logrando que el hechizo le diese de lleno a la vampiresa y esta a su vez saliese volando hacia las sombras de nuevo, dándole tiempo de llegar hasta donde se encontraban el pelirrojo y Hermione.

Al parecer su amigo se había golpeado la cabeza, pues tenía un lado de ésta cubierto de sangre que comenzaba a correrse por su cuello, Hermione trataba de sanar la herida pero con las lágrimas y los nervios a flor de piel no era mucho el trabajo que podía lograr. Lyo y Ginny llegaron pocos segundos después de Harry.

— ¡Luna! _¡Protego!_ — Gritó Lyo de repente, corriendo también hacia la chica, pues la vampiro había decido atacar a la rubia pero fue evadida por el encantamiento, dirigiéndose a atacar al Romannov a su vez, quién no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba frente a frente con la criatura.

Todos observaron horrorizados como las garras de la vampiro rasguñaban el pecho del chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo sangrando y con un gruñido de dolor.

— ¡Lyo, no! — Fue el grito de Luna, quien lo veía todo desde detrás del encantamiento, impotente y tratando de luchar para pasar hasta donde estaba el rubio.

Samantha y Neville comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, la primera en un lenguaje que ninguno conocía pero que parecieron alejar a la vampiresa pues con un gruñido se volvió a perder en las sombras; al tiempo que Luna lograba salir del encantamiento para ir a socorrer a Lyo, quién ya estaba siendo atendido por Amanda.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, pues por un lado estaban sus amigos heridos y por otro estaba el vampiro que podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Y como si fuera sido invocada, Samantha tuvo que echarse hacia un lado y llevarse a Neville consigo, pues un hechizo fue directamente hacia ellos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Amanda por su parte iluminó la estancia con un _lumus_, lo que les permitió ver un poco entre tanta oscuridad.

— ¡Allí! — Señaló Ginny, logrando que todos volteasen para descubrir a la figura del vampiro en una esquina del techo.

— _¡Confringo! _— Gritó Harry apuntando directamente hacia allá.

Como se esperaba, la explosión causada por el hechizo impactó justo en el lugar donde estaba el vampiro, cosa que lo hizo soltar un aullido de dolor, para después desaparecer en medio del humo.

— ¿Creen que se haya ido? — Preguntó Hermione después de un rato de silencio, aún conteniendo los sollozos mientras acunaba la cabeza de Ron en su regazo todavía inconsciente, Ginny y Amanda estaban con ellos, mientras que Luna estaba tratando de sanar las heridas de Lyo que se quejaba suavemente y respiraba con dificultad desde las piernas de la rubia, sin mucho éxito. Samantha y Neville encontraban revisando los alrededores en busca de la vampiresa.

— No podemos estar seguros de ello, pero tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato — Dijo Harry, la rabia lo consumía al haber dejado escapar al vampiro y que sus amigos resultaran heridos, segundos después sintió la mano de Ginny en la suya. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas por lo que la abrazó, tratando de calmarse y calmarla a ella.

Entre Harry y Neville llevaron a Ron mientras que Lyo se apoyaba en Luna y Samantha, Amanda llevaba al pobre asustado niño que ya se había despertado y presentaba unos golpes menores pues la criatura había estado jugando con él antes de tratar de matarlo, Hermione y Ginny cubrían las espaldas por si volvían a ser atacados.

* * *

><p>Apenas llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey salió corriendo mirando asustada como los jóvenes traían a los dos chicos ensangrentados, uno completamente inconsciente y el otro a punto de estarlo por la pérdida de sangre.<p>

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes? ¡Rápido! Llévenlos a las camas y que alguno de ustedes vaya a buscar a la profesora McGonagall — Ordenaba al tiempo que los chicos la obedecían.

— Yo iré — Se ofreció Luna, pues ya se había asegurado que Lyo fuera atendido por la sanadora, mientras que Ron descansaba con la cabeza ya vendada.

— De ninguna manera saldrás sola allá, yo voy contigo — Le dijo Ginny.

— No, el vampiro todavía está allá fuera, no hay manera que vayan las dos solas — Intervino Harry firmemente, no podía dejar que su amiga y su novia terminasen expuestas a ese riesgo.

— Harry, yo iré con ellas si te parece mejor — Ofreció a su vez Neville.

— Además, debe explicarme qué fue lo que pasó para que llegasen de esta manera, Potter — Dijo con tono molesto la señora Pomfrey, llevándose al aludido hacia su oficina, no sin antes mandarles una mirada a todos los demás.

— Pero… Señora Pomfrey —

— ¡Nada de "peros"! — Se oía decirle.

— No… Luna… es muy… peligroso… — Habló Lyo con voz rasposa y entrecortada desde la cama, las vendas cubrían su pecho y comenzaba a quedarse dormido por el medicamento. Luna inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él, tomándole la mano.

— No te preocupes, Neville nos acompañará — Le contestó en un susurro, cosa que pareció tranquilizar un poco al rubio, pues asintió con la cabeza luego de decirle que se cuidara y observar como los tres salían de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>— Potter, ha sido bastante irresponsable de tu parte el colocar a tus compañeros en tal riesgo sin avisarme, entiendo perfectamente que no tuviste tiempo de ir a decírmelo, pero el enfrentarte a ese vampiro pudo haberle costado la vida del señor Weasley y el señor Romannov, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? — Le reprendía la profesora McGonagall, estaban hablando en su despacho. Harry escuchaba todo con expresión seria, mientras que en su interior le sentaba como una patada al estómago.<p>

— Sí profesora, lamento mucho el no haberle avisado, pero si no interveníamos ese niño iba a resultar herido, probablemente muerto también. Tampoco contábamos que el vampiro nos atacaría de vuelta pues siempre huye cuando nos ve aparecer — Le respondió él, ya tenía suficientes cargos en la consciencia pero no quería ser grosero con la profesora, pues entendía su posición.

— Harry tiene razón profesora, si él y Hermione no la hubiesen detenido, habría mordido al niño — Intervino Samantha, que también había sido llamada junto con el chico.

— Bueno, pero quiero que la próxima vez me avisen, ¿Entendido? — Asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de ambos jóvenes — Bien, pues unos estudiantes han salido heridos y tengo que explicarle a los profesores lo que está pasando, así que pueden volver a sus dormitorios — Los despidió la profesora.

* * *

><p>Hermione suspiró por cuarta vez en cinco minutos, todavía le daban ganas de llorar el recuerdo de ver a Ron salir volando e impactar contra la dura pared de piedra, si tan solo ella no hubiese corrido sin estar pendiente del vampiro nada de esto habría pasado y Ron estuviese bien, pero se obligó a reprimir esas ganas. Tenía que ser fuerte, por Ron, por sus amigos y por ella misma.<p>

— No fue tu culpa si eso es lo que estás pensando — La voz amigable de Luna la despertó del trance. La chica le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa desde la cama contigua, donde se encontraba Lyo, hacía mucho que sus demás compañeros fueron mandados a dormir por la señora Pomfrey, permitiéndoles a las chicas quedarse unas pocas horas más.

— Lo sé, pero si yo no hubiese corrido sin mirar él no tendría que haberme apartado del camino y salir herido… —

Luna se levantó de la cama, sentándose al lado de la castaña y colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo; ella también se sentía de la misma manera.

— Chicas, ya es bastante tarde y la hora de visita terminó hace mucho, ya fui condescendiente con ustedes así que váyanse a sus dormitorios — Les dijo la señora Pomfrey asomando la cabeza desde su oficina, ambas y se levantaron de la silla, despidiéndose de los dormidos muchachos para dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

><p>En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, el primero absorto en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose más culpable y molesto que nunca.<p>

— Es mi culpa… — Susurró apretando los puños.

— No lo es y lo sabes — Le contradijo ella.

— Ginny, si yo no hubiera provocado al vampiro en primer lugar puede que no nos atacara y por lo tanto, Ron y Lyo no estarían de esa manera —

— Escucha, si tu y Hermione no hubiesen intervenido ese pobre niño habría terminado mordido, gracias a eso él se salvó, además, Ron es mi hermano y claro que me afecta verlo así pero él ha pasado por cosas peores y ha salido bien, estoy segura que se recuperará de esta y pronto estará siendo el mismo cascarrabias que es siempre, en cuanto a Lyo, parece un chico fuerte y con Luna a su lado estará mucho más que bien, también nos tiene a nosotros — Le dijo Ginny, tomándole la mano y logrando que el chico relajase el agarre, para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que tuvo la suerte que ella lo amara de vuelta.

La abrazó contra su pecho, escuchando el suspiro feliz de la pelirroja. Se quedaron así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que sintió la acompasada respiración y como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba por completo, señal de que se había dormido al tiempo que sus propios párpados comenzaban a pesarle, por lo que se rindió a los brazos del sueño con un último suspiro.

Dos horas después Hermione Granger entraba en la sala común, encontrándose a Ginny y Harry abrazados en el sofá, ambos dormidos y con sonrisas en los rostros; por lo que con una pequeña risa subió las escaleras, queriéndoles dar un momento de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEEEEEY *Se esconde detrás de una pared* ¡No me maten! Sé que mi ausencia no tiene nombre, pero DE VERDAD que he tenido problemas, nadie dijo que el último año de escuela sería fácil sumándole el estrés de la Universidad, las mil y un cosas que pasaron en mi vida en los últimos meses (como por ejemplo: Hace algunas semanas murió un amigo, cosa que me ha tenido un poco decaída y sin ganas de escribir) también he estado trabajando en otros proyectos (Varios OneShot y un fic largo).<strong>

**En fin, por eso les he traído un capítulo el doble de largo, se lo merecen por haber sido tan pacientes conmigo. **

**Espero sepan perdonar mi ausencia de verdad.**

¿Qué creen que pasará?. ¡Espero sus reviews!, cualquier crítica constructiva, pregunta, recomendación, idea o comentario es bienvenido y muy importante para mí.

Así que no se cohíban y escriban en el cuadro que está debajo :3

¡Besos!

AngeRebeloCP


End file.
